Crystal Dreams
by Anarya of Lorien
Summary: She was a student from one of the most prestigious magical institutions and he was a March Warden who had lost something dear in life. Fate binds them together. Now the story runs into swifter tidings. Please read and review! Officially completed!
1. Confusions

Author's Note: This is my first time fiction about Haldir and this is also the first time I am writing things from the POV of the characters. So, please let me know how it is. Thank you!

- Anarya of Lorien

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters that you are familiar with and believe me Anya is mine.

Thoughts and dreams (they are thoughts in a way) are in _italics. _

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 1 (Confusions…)**

Anya's Point of view:

A very humid day. And History of Magic was not exactly the best diversion. Professor Binns droned on as my head fell from my propped elbow for the second time. Did that man – er – ghost notice anything at all? I screwed up my eyes to bring them back to focus. From the illustrations on the blackboard today, we were learning something about elves. I was in my seventh year. And why hadn't I dropped History of magic when I had the chance last year? Because, it was either this or Divination and I would swap divination for anything anytime!

I was brought out of my dreamy stupor by the bell. Good, it was break and boy did I ever deserve one! Slowly I put back the monstrous volume of 'Ancient and lost civilizations by Atlanta Feanor' and got up slowly from my seat. I was walking back still half asleep when,

"Anya! Lost again never to be found?" a dreamy voice asked me. I started a little before turning back to smile at a pair of the dreamiest blues I had ever known.

"Clara! I was expecting you. So, how was – er – divination?" she seemed elated at being questioned about her favorite subject.

"Oh! It was really superb! Today, we did crystal gazing and can you imagine who I Saw?"

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. "I would dearly like to know." I said monotonously. Maybe my tone would get her away from that wretched subject! But there was no escape that day.

"Oh I Saw you! You were in a wood, unconscious!"

"We don't have care for magical creatures, Clara! Not yet." Her smile became even dreamier if possible. She had not heard me, just as I feared.

"It was an enchanted wood! It had leaves of gold and an ethereal light glowed all day long! The people were beautiful and songs and merriment were abound and aplenty! It was wonderful."

She sighed. But she was not the only one.

"Clara, I think we are going to miss our seats for lunch. I don't want a seat close to Julius. Not again."

"Oooh! Why is that?"

"Nothing." I said.

Clara was my best friend. But there were certain things I didn't tell her. For her own good. If I was to say that Julius Benedik was staring at me as though I was a creature from another world and calling me by a name I didn't even know, then Clara would have a seizure of dreaminess and out would come the portable crystal ball she carried with her every where she went! Another time I see those white vapors, I would be sick!

"Okay! But he comes from a family of celebrated Seers. I would take it as a privilege!"

I smiled at the blonde head beside me as I linked arms with her and dragged her towards the dining room.

"Then why deny you the 'privilege'?"

She smiled back as the both of us walked back towards the dining room.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

It had been twenty-eight years since I first came here. Every day of those twenty-eight years, I wondered. What had I erred to the Valar that they punish me like this? The snow drifted slowly down towards the white earth. The dead of winter, and yet I stood there. The only living creature in that premise. A stone carving of a glorious tree adorned her resting place.

"Laurelin." I breathed. "Melamin," what more could I say? What more could I say to make her believe that I felt pain so great that soon I would join her in the halls of Mandos. I would die of a broken heart. A heart that broke twenty-eight years ago.

"Captain." he called from behind.

"Orophin, you needn't have come. The borders need experienced warriors. As March Wardens, we-"

"Do you underestimate your brothers?" he jested. But it was still laced with sadness. I smiled a little.

"No," I turned to face him. "I don't. But Rumil shall kill me if I leave him alone. Especially in this weather."

The brightness of mirth left a little from his eyes. "He will understand, Haldir. I understand." I nodded my head.

They would, but their heart was not constantly ripped apart by sorrow. Their dreams weren't nightmares of her death. They sympathized but they hardly understood. I took my bow and quiver from the ground and placing a hand over the stone, as though hoping I would still be able to feel her soft and warm skin instead of the cold and hard stone, I got up.

"It is time we left." My voice stuck. I was leaving her again. Orophin nodded understandingly as he bowed his head and retreated back to the tree from which he had ascended. I turned back to look at her one last time before I climbed the nearest of the branches and soon, she was lost to the foliage.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

There he sat, Julius Benedik, the greatest Seer in Hogwarts. He turned to look at us as we sat next to him. Clara, from the moment she had settled down, was staring at the boy. But he was smiling at my direction. I turned and smiled a little.

"Good day, Laurelin." He breathed. Oh Merlin! We're at it again. I turned back to face him fully.

"Julius, my name is Anya. You seem to mistake me for someone else!" his gray eyes shone. He shook his head smilingly as he put his hand into his school bag. Gods don't let him take out a crystal ball! But it wasn't a crystal ball. In his hands, he held a mirror. The runes on the side panels of the mirror looked alien. But they were beautiful. People with such beautiful language ought to be beautiful. He placed the mirror across Clara in front of me. I turned to look at him. His smiled seemed fixed.

"Er, Julius. What is this supposed to mean?"

"Ai lirimaer, have you no memories at all? Of the golden wood?"

Of the 'what'? I wanted to scream. But I checked myself in time. Here were two people who had lost their marbles and they seemed proud of it.

"I don't think I comprehend what you are trying to say, Julius." Apart from his really spooky ways, he was quite good and helpful.

"You will soon enough." He said simply. I continued to stare at him as he heaved his bag higher and walked out towards the Entrance Hall.

"What ever did he mean by that?" Clara's voice sounded. I shook my head not trusting myself to speak. It was after the last shadows of him left the dining room that I glanced at my plate. Beside my plate lay the mirror he had given me. I took it absently in my grasp and gazed at the reflection staring back at me.

"Haldir," I whispered. But the next moment my eyes went wide. Clara looked at me bewildered.

"Who is that?" she asked. I felt my hands caress the runes gently. "I have no idea."

Clara dipped her fork into her food. "Maybe he was your past or something!" I turned to look at her. She seemed to avoid my glance. I turned back to stare at my reflection. I would have rather died than admit it, but deep in one corner of my heart, I wished she were true.

* * *

Lirimaer – lovely one

Melamin – My love

There it is… my first Haldir fic. Any sort of pointers you might have as to how I can improve the fic can be sent as reviews as I want to know how to improve my writing. Please read and review…

- Anarya of Lorien.


	2. The Seer's Word

A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers… 

**Loveroflegolas**: Thanks for your review and I would definitely continue.

**The person with the smiley face** **.**: Thanks for your support. It would be a shame if I didn't continue.

**Slowness: **Thanks again and this is a H.P/LOtR crossover.

**Superelleth: **That is one strange name! But it's cute! Thanks for reviewing my story!

**Silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune: **Thanks for adding me onto your Author alert list! Huggles to all reviewers

**_Disclaimer:_** Please note that I don't own LOtR or any of the characters that the professor created. I'd be stinking rich if I did!

As my computer was infected with a stupid #%&%! virus, I couldn't do anything except sit and stare at my blank screen. Now, my baby is up and running and faster than before! HA! Take that stupid virus! So, thanks for not giving up on me.

- Anarya of Lorien.

_**CRYSTAL DREAMS**_

* * *

**Chapter – 2 (The Seer's word)**

Anya's Point of view:

It was weekend and as usual a colossal amount of homework had found its way into the Gryffindor common room. Clara was seated by my side burying her head on a book about some branch of Divination. Her brows were furrowed with concentration and God help those who were going to interrupt her now. I smiled as I turned to my own burden. Professor Binns had asked us to write three-foot long essay about the Last alliance between men and elves. I knew it was somewhere inside that voluminous collection of nonsense they called a book but it had been two hours since I had sat there trying to finish what I had started but I was having little progress.

Clara looked at me from her homework when I shut the book loudly. "What is it Anya? Aren't you doing your homework? Tomorrow will be too late, you know!" I turned to face my friend who looked at me with wide eyes. Her stare made me smile.

"I would do it if I knew where it was!" I pointed at the book. Clara gave a sound, which I could not make out. Was it amusement or exasperation? But she took the book in her hand just the same and scanned through the index.

"Aha! There it is! You've been looking in the wrong section! Here, I believe this is it." She placed the book back with it open at the page, which I had been hunting. I sat down and took out the parchment that I had rolled back, with a scowl on my face. I was about to go and have a nice nap but Nooo! There were some things that were a disadvantage when Clara was your friend. I was working on diligently about King Oropher and his alliance against some idiot called Morgoth when suddenly something flashed from my bag. I looked down to see the mirror shining brightly from my bag, reflecting the fire from the fireplace. I smiled a little as I stooped from my desk to get the object out. It felt cool to my touch. I was staring at it. I did not know when or why, but I felt as though I had looked at this very mirror many times before. But when and why? I was about to look back at it one more time when Clara called.

"What about the last alliance?"

"Oh shut up Clara!" I cried out. The letters shone in the firelight. It was a gift from a high noble or some rich person for sure for the white metal shone like bright light. Clara was also looking at the mirror only that she couldn't see her reflection.

"I know you're beautiful. Now if you would be kind enough, I want to sleep." She sounded irritated. I laid the mirror down and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" she gave me the look she reserved when she was impatient. I smiled as I raised my hand in mock surrender.

"All right! I am coming." I got up from my place and rolled my parchment. I was nearly done with the essay. A proper ending was what it needed. And I wouldn't hurry on that. I closed my inkpot and placed my quill down.

"All right sleepy head. Now march straight towards your dormitory. I will be there in a moment."

Clara got up, stifling a yawn. " You-you'd better be." I bowed my head in acceptance. She walked out of the dormitory. I was about to follow her when I saw something. The mirror lay on my table above the book about Ancient magical history. I grabbed it and followed my friend towards the spiral staircase that led to our dormitory.

* * *

Benedik's Point of view:

And to think that she had no recollection at all was a blow I wasn't expecting. I turned to gaze at the common room where just a moment ago she sat with Clara. I smiled as I thought of her. She was a Seer in her own accord and yet she did not know it. Had she not realized she had seen her friend's future? I sighed, as I knew the answer. No. I slowly moved out of the darkness where I had stood observing the two girls standing. In my hand I had an ornament. The design was highly artistic. It was a small filigree of a white, shining flower, interwoven amidst pale green leaves.

"Niphredil." I whispered. It was time, she knew. But to have a condition that her memories mustn't be forced! I let a growl with frustration. Wasn't she aware that it would be too late… too late for any amends to happen?

I placed the filigree in the middle of three candles whose fragrance had always wafted through our common room. Little did the people here know the virtues of these candles. Of their scents, songs were sung in days of yore. I closed my eyes as another sensation pierced my heart. Home. I was far away and it ached. I caressed the leaf once, as though expecting to feel home through it. Sighing, I placed the ornament amidst the candles. It would soon be the end of term. But this was more important than studies. Surely, her disappearance would prompt questions. And I would explain. I took out a parchment and spread it out before the arrangement. There was a chant in it. A chant to bring her to her destiny; it had to be done.

I started the chant in a slow hum. A mere buzz of syllables from my mouth. But soon, the words became more pronounced. More clearly, I could hear the dormitory door creak. I knew she had come.

"Julius, eh – what are you doing?" her voice sounded so naïve, it broke my heart when I though what I was to do next.

"This, lirimaer is your ticket home." I said, trying to sound cheery. I knew she wouldn't give in without a fight.

"My ticket home?" she repeated. She was thoroughly confused. I had completed the chant and the portal stood open. But only one who had lived there and was now living here at present could go. That meant only her or myself. And my time had not yet come.

"Come here, Laurelin." There was a hiss from behind. She did not like being called that. How strange she should hate the name, which she was so fond of when she lived there! Before her death! I smiled a little at the irony and turned to look at her. Her attire suggested hat she was about to dress for bed when she heard me chant. Her robes were intact. She was scowling at me. Her expression relaxed as she saw me smile.

"Have you got your wand and the mirror I gave you?"

"Yes – I mean. What?"

I smiled a little more.

"Anya, I am sorry for the amount of trouble I will be causing you." I stated as I moved towards her. She stared back at me as though stupefied.

"What do you-"

I did not wait for her to complete the sentence. I pushed her towards the filigree, towards the portal and when she had gone through it with a shower of harmless sparks, I had flung the ornament after her. The door was sealed. Only one now had the power to reopen the portal. The Lady of the Golden Woods.

"Ai, Elbereth! Guide her path." I breathed as I sank into a nearby chair exhausted.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I stood there, not moving from my position as I scanned the premise before me. It was winter and snow fell heavily in the northern borders. I was clothed in grey cloaks of Lorien, and so it did not bother me.

"Eh, brother, if you don't mind, Rumil and I would like to stretch our legs. We have been cooped up for too long."

I turned to stare at them. "And you would shirk your duties as a Warden of the borders, my brother?" Orophin flinched a little at my tone. I hated myself for my harshness. And I hoped at least my brother knew this. And the fact that I had just visited her resting place made my misery even more pronounced.

"I am sorry, Orophin. You may go. But please return immediately." I said in a softer tone. They were my younger siblings. And it had been my duty to be their parent for years whose count I had lost long ago. Orophin smiled as he nodded his head and beckoned Rumil over.

I knew they would not return any time soon. I turned my attention back towards the bleak northern borders. Suddenly something caught my eyes as the mist in the distance cleared, a black figure lay on the ground. It took me about a moment to land onto the snow filled forest floor. I shouldered my bow and tightened my belt as I slowly walked towards the black bundle, which I beheld from afar.

As I drew closer, I found something that nearly took my breath away. There was a mortal woman lying unconscious in the forest of the elves of Lorien. I walked even closer to take a better look at her. She was robed in black while a red and golden coat of arms near her heart bore a lion on its hind legs, roaring. Beneath was written in the tongue of the Westron – Gryffindor. In her hand she held fast an ornament. It was that of a Niphredil amidst green leaves. I took it from her loosely held grip and placed it into the safe confines of my cloak. But why so, I couldn't answer myself. I was kneeling beside her looking around me when the sound of soft footfalls reached my ears. We were close to the borders. An unsafe place to wander in mists as this one.

"Daro." I shouted, waiting for some sort of answer.

"Haldir?" a voice sounded through the mists. It was her.

"Ai Ithilwen. You startled me." I saw her walk towards me. As she came near me, I found myself facing another March Warden of some ranks below me but in every way of the spirit, a warrior.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, surprised. She smiled at me and walked even closer to kneel beside me to examine the mortal before us.

"The Lady wished you to take her into our borders." I nodded absently as I looked at her. She stood up and turned back to vanish through the mists.

"Farewell Haldir." Her voice sounded sad and remorseful. I nodded my head in farewell. Now here was a prospective that didn't settle with me! What was I going to do with an unconscious mortal? As though reading my thoughts, Ithilwen led into the opening, a horse. He was a mighty steed who looked as though at the mere suggestion from his master, he would bolt to the ends of the world. My horse.

"Arrna!" I smiled as I stroked his muzzle. He winnied in response and stood ready for my orders. "You shall bear me to my flet." Saying so, I placed the unconscious girl before me and mounted upon him myself. Just a nudge at the flanks and he flew towards our flet. I turned back to see Ithilwen stand there smiling at us. I nodded my head in thanks and turned my head towards the road ahead. What lay ahead I did not know. I looked down to see the innocent face senseless yet peaceful as though in a dream of pleasant memories. I smiled despite myself as I quickened Arrna's pace.

* * *

Okay, that was the end of Chapter 2. Please read and review. 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	3. Awakening

**_A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…_**

**Anonymous**: I will make sure you wait no further… here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Ariendar:** I am honored to say that you think my story is good. Thank you!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **I know! But they say unhappiness like happiness seldom lingers. So have faith.

**Muddie21: **Gee! Thanks! Here is your next chapter. Hope you like it!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the names you might find in the Professor's books. All right, now on with the story!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 3 (Awakening)**

Anya's Point of view:

"Don't tell me you cannot even do this!" I laughed as he tried to catch me, running through the forest.

_"Laurelin! Wait." He called out. I laughed as I nimbly slipped from his outstretched hands. His smile waned as he stopped running. His eyes were sad. "Laurelin, will you always run away from me?" my heart stopped a little. _

_He had taken this game all too seriously. I turned to look at him stand there with his hands drawn across his broad shoulders. I smiled a little as I walked slowly towards him. He turned to look at me, his face still containing remnants of sadness and frustration. I took his hand in both of mine. _

_"Haldir." I said, fearing I might hurt him more. He looked at me for a while before sweeping me into an embrace with all of his love laid bare for me to see. I smiled as tears welled in my eyes. I was happy. _

_We walked together, our arms entwining with each other as we reached Nimrodel. The stream we adored. I sat beside a mallorn near to bank, my reflection gazed back at me, my blonde hair let loose as was our custom, my blue eyes sparkling with happiness…_

I woke up with a gasp. It was a dream. It was only a dream. But it had seemed so real! So real as though it had been a memory from my past. I placed my hands onto my head and drew away, sighing. My hair was the same as it was before. Brown, not blonde I reminded myself. My eyes were not blue. It was totally absurd. I reminded myself to ask Madam Pomfrey for some remedy from stupid dreams. It was then that I noticed that I was in a very strange place. It seemed like a tree house. I was lying on a silvery white bed, well covered and warm. In the room where I lay, there was a chair close to the bed, and from the dent in the cushion, someone had been sitting there, probably tending me. I gulped as I got up from the bed. My toes touched the carpeted floor softly, hardly making any sound.

My Hogwarts robe was on the top a table near the door. I heaved a relieved sigh and went closer to the table to retrieve my robe, which had my wand and the mirror, which reminded me of Benedik. He had told me something about going back where I belonged. Maybe this was his idea of a joke. I barely laid my hands on my robe when the door creaked open.

I hid myself beside the table just in time to see a pair of grey boots enter the room. I raised my head a little to stare at the back of a very tall man. His blonde hair shone in the light that filled the room and his broad shoulders showed him as someone who spent a lot of time with things I was ignorant in – warfare or exercise or both.

"My lady?" he questioned. His voice sounded oddly familiar. He turned his face to his right, so that I could see half of his face. He looked fair and pure, like some sort of other worldly being. His aquiline nose was sharp and proud. I raised my head a little more. He must have sensed my movement for he sharply turned back to stare at me. His eyes held such hidden power that I cowered in his sight. His face was noble and kingly. I merely closed my eyes tightly as I turned my face away from him.

"What are you doing there?" he asked. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at him. His eyes bore into mine as he knelt in front of me.

"Who are you?" he asked. I started at his voice. He seemed to notice, I was too scared to talk. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he smiled a little more.

"My name is Rumil, and there is nothing that you need fear." I nodded a little as fear slowly left me. Was it because of his reassuring touch or was it the ambience around us? I couldn't tell. He slowly rose from the floor, where I still quailed.

"I shall send my brother. He was the one who found you. What were you doing in the open glade?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am." I said in a small voice. His eyebrows rose. "I see. I shall tell my brother. He is our captain and he shall know what is to be done. Have no fear as long as you are under the eaves of Lorien." He bowed a little and left me.

"Of Lorien?" I repeated after him. Where in the name of Merlin was I?

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

"And she said, she did not know why she was here, nor the name of our dwelling. I think she is from some far off land." I nodded my head absently as I looked deeply at the Niphredil flowers in the ornament I had found. Rumil stopped speaking when he saw me.

"Brother? Are you listening to me?" I started a little as I turned to look at him, looking at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"I did listen to you. And if you are curious, I was thinking as to how a girl who knows nothing about our way or of our dwelling had this ornament in her keep." I held out the ornament for the other two to see. Their eyes widened in surprise. Orophin moved a little closer to see the ornament better.

"You speak truly brother! This is no craft of Men! Elven hands have wrought this piece and it interests me as to a mortal chanced upon it."

"I do not think she is evil." Rumil spoke. I turned to look at him critically. He ignored my look and continued on.

"She was scared when she saw me enter her room. I had gone to check on her. And she seemed to speak the truth when she said she did not know about us. Or about this place for that matter."

I nodded my head again. Then rising from where I sat, I walked towards the room where she slept.

"I shall ask her myself. But let us not reveal anything about this ornament to her. Not at least for the present."

My brothers nodded in agreement. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it ajar.

When I entered to room, I saw her, turning back sharply at the creak of the door. She wore her black robe, which Rumil had removed to see if she was injured. Her hands were tightly clasped around a wooden stick, which looked polished and well cared for.

"Mae govannen." I said. She looked at me puzzled. All right she did not know our tongue.

"Good afternoon." I said in the speech of Men. She nodded her head a little. "Good afternoon to you too." I smiled a little as I took another step towards her. She stepped back hastily. I stopped.

"My lady, you are in no danger here. All we crave to know is how you happened to lie near the glades of the Golden woods?"

Her eyes widened as I mentioned the name. "Golden woods?" she asked me, I nodded my head.

"Aye, the Golden Woods. But why does it startle you?" I asked. She looked down as she said, "I don't know." Her voice was feeble and frightened. I sighed as I walked a little closer. She looked up sharply as I held out my hands in a sign of peace.

"I seek no violence, my lady. But to merely know your name." She relaxed a little as she said, "Anya."

Her voice was a little bit calmer now. "I might call you Lady Anya, might I not?" I asked with a smile on my lips. She looked at me, smiled and nodded her head. I smiled as I bowed my head a little and walked towards the door.

As I was about to step out of the room, I heard her call me,

"What might I call you, good sir?" she asked. I smiled a little as I said, "You may call me Haldir."

"Haldir." She repeated after me. But something in the way she said my name made me turn back to look at her. She stood there looking at me surprised.

"You need rest, Lady Anya." I closed the door and walked outside. Her voice seemed too familiar. Too painful to hear! It brought back memories. I sighed as I walked out of the flet to join my brothers for supper.

* * *

Ithilwen's Point of view:

They were coming this way. Haldir, leading his brothers towards my flet. I was to take up duty after them. Haldir was to leave for the city, for another two weeks. My duty still remained for two more days.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." I greeted him. He smiled and nodded his head in greeting. I welcomed his brothers as well. They smiled at me and followed their elder brother into my flet. I seated myself next to Haldir as he took out a parchment from his cloak and laid it across the table. Another schedule to be followed by the Wardens of the Watch. I sighed a little as I remembered how Haldir had been before she left him for the Halls of Mandos. My sister, his betrothed, a soul precious to the both of us. Laurelin.

"Haldir, I know my position. Your parchments will only confuse me further." I said, in a monotonous tone. He turned to look at me surprised. I smiled a little as I grabbed the parchment from the table, folded it and placed it into my grey suede cloak. Rumil and Orophin sniggered. I then placed before him bundles of lembas in green leaf like wrappings.

"Now we sup." I said, my voice extremely motherly in fashion. Haldir sighed a little as he took one of the wrappings and slowly unwrapped them.

"You are leaving the borders, Haldir." I said as he took a bite out of his bread.

"He won't be gone forever you know!" Rumil said. I smiled a little as I stood up, having finished my small meal of lembas.

"You shall be missed even if you were to part for a moment's while, my captain. Let the journey you take to the city, ease your pain a little."

They must have known about what I had been talking, for a gloom fell over my guests. I sighed a little as I sat back down. Haldir, whose hands held his uneaten piece of lembas, trembled a little. I clutched his hand in mine as I felt his heart cry out for comfort and consolation.

" Amin hiraetha, Haldir." (I am sorry, Haldir.)

He shook his head, dismissing my apology.

"Never mind." He stood up wearily, as we three watched anxiously.

"Haldir-" he smiled a little as though to convince us, and failing utterly. Rumil and Orophin said no more as Haldir walked out of my flet. He had not forgotten anything. At last when it got unbearable, I got up from my seat and walked towards the door, towards him. He was standing there leaning against the mallorn trunk around which our flets were built. His noble and regal head was bent as though in pain and agony.

"Haldir-" I began, fearing for him.

"I love her more than any thing else." He said simply. Yet, so much emotions and pains were conveyed, it choked me.

"I know." I said as I moved towards him. He turned to look at me. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Haldir, he who had always remained rigid and strong was crying. My captain was crying. I sighed as my own tears threatened to escape. She was my brethren. My blood. We were close beyond endurance. But when they had bonded in the name of love and marriage, it hurt me. For I shared the same passion she held in her heart – him. Now she had gone, beyond the reach of most of us. Tears ran down my cheeks as I hastily wiped them off.

"She would not wish to see you in tears, Haldir." I said as I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, savoring the feel of his muscles beneath his cloak and tunic, feeling something beyond grief. I shook such thoughts from my head as I took my hand away. He nodded as his face turned towards the skies above.

"Amin mela lle, melamin." (I love you, my love) I started as I heard him say this. I turned to look at him. But my heart sunk when I realized it was for Laurelin, my sister. I sighed a little as I shook my head and turned to go inside.

"Ithilwen," I stopped abruptly. "Yes?" I asked, not turning back.

"Hannon lle." (Thank you) I smiled a little even as the irony bit into my heart.

"Any time, captain." I walked back into the flet.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

"We must bring her some food." Rumil said. I nodded as I packed two loaves of lembas into my cloak.

"Shall we leave?" I asked my brothers. They had already shouldered their bows and were ready to depart. As we reached to door, I turned back to see Ithilwen turning her face to meet my eyes at that exact moment. A smile of understanding crept into her lips. I smiled back as I said,

"Namārië." (Farewell)

She nodded her head in acceptance. I turned back to see the forest path before me. My flet lay there, where once there stood an elleth to welcome me home. I sighed once more as I quickened my pace. I hoped the mortal in my house hadn't died of starvation when we weren't there.

I stepped into the lighted hall of my house to find it empty.

"Lady Anya?" I called out. But only silence greeted me. Some ill foreboding arose in my mind as I searched each and every empty room in my flet in vain.

"Anya?" I cried out. Rumil and Orophin came running into the room to find me stare around the room, as though expecting her to spring out of some dark corner. What was I going to tell the Lady? And in some deep corner of my heart, I wanted her to be safe and sound.

"What is it, brother?" Orophin asked.

"The girl, she is not here." My brothers tensed up. Orophin was the first one to come out of his trance.

"Well, then let us search the borders. Did we not tell her to stay within the borders? Mortals always have a desire to break rules. Haldir, wait!"

I ran out of the door, slinging my bow over my shoulder as I ran. Panic rose in my heart as a dark veil cutting out everything else. As though sensing my thoughts, the Valar teased me. I heard a cry outside the borders to my right. It was she. I ran as I had never run before.

_Not another time. _I thought as I ran towards the cries.

* * *

Sooooo, how was it? I hope it was cliffhanger enough. Please read and review and the coming chapters are sure to sound interesting!!! 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	4. The Encounter

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…** _

**Anonymous:** Thanks for the request and here it is folks!

**Navaer Lalaith** I thank you with all my heart for pointing out the mistakes that I made. I did not know there was so much difference between the Elvish I wrote and the thing that the Professor wrote! Bad me. But thanks for correcting me; and those websites helped me a lot. Thank you. And I am sorry for misleading you into thinking that my character was an elf. She is not. And since she is not an elf, I think her name is justified. And Anya has never used her magic in Lorien, yet. And though many would deny it, this is not a Mary Sue. If it were, Anya would end up with Legolas. Anyway, thanks for your review and I treasure it, honestly. Hope you read my story to tell me any future mistakes I might commit. Thank you. And thanks for complimenting my creativity.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** No she doesn't. I know I confuse you but the truth will be out eventually.

**Goldfire:** Thanks for the cookies and here is your update!

**Xkuroxshinobix: **You will know a bit of that in this chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I am not J.R.R.Tolkien. So there!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 4 (The Encounter)**

Anya's Point of view:

They had left the place. I was alone. Alone for a while. Haldir had spoken of a place – the golden woods. It was the same place that Julius had mentioned. I sat down on the bed, placing my head on my knees, thinking.

The cool breeze from the open window lessened my confusion a little. People who lived in such beautiful places would not be evil. I stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards the open window. As I looked down, I saw the pale and glittering flora on the grass below. My eyes roamed through the grass below with awe. Suddenly I remembered. Just after Julius had unceremoniously pushed me into the portal or what ever he had conjured, he had thrown in an ornament with a flower that looked exactly like the ones below.

"The ornament!" I cried. I ran my hands through my robes, hoping to draw out the small filigree. But all I could take out was the mirror that jerk of a Benedik had given me. Somehow, the mirror seemed to fit in with the surrounding. It held a sense of belonging here. I turned to scan the empty room, seeking my object. It was nowhere to be found. I wandered a little in the room where I sat now before getting up. There was at least another room in this house. I was sure of it. As I turned the knob of the door, the door creaked to reveal to me a room where chairs well cushioned were stationed as though to welcome guests. But the entire room held an air of masculinity. Empty quivers and daggers were seen stacked in a cabinet close to the door from, which I had appeared.

"Lord Haldir?" I called out. But there was no one to answer back. I walked a little away from the door.

"Lord Haldir, are you here?" I asked, this time a bit more loudly. Still only silence. I had to find the ornament. I did not know why, but it had to be found. Suddenly a thought hit me. What if? I shook my head. There was no way I was going to get it back if that was the case. Rumil had said that I was found in a glade. What if it still lay there? Unwatched and unattended, glittering in a lone meadow. I gripped my wand more tightly as I slowly proceeded towards the door, which I had a hint opened to the outside. I pushed to door to find it surprisingly unlocked. Weren't these people aware of burglars? I smiled a little at my luck and slowly stepped outside to see steps running down to the ground. Had I been conscious when they had brought me here, I would have marveled at their architecture. It seemed primitive to live on trees, but this was elegance in itself. I slowly walked down the steps, my school robe slightly billowing in the breeze. The trees, on which these houses were built, seemed to stretch to the very skies. Their leaves glowing gold in the night. Yet night seemed to be filled with a light that soothed my soul.

_It had leaves of gold and an ethereal light glowed all day long… _

I was startled as I saw the same vision Clara had seen. A knot formed in my chest as I thought about her. What would she do if she knew I was not there in the morning? I prayed Julius had an answer he could give to satisfy everyone. I walked between the giant trees. The paths, soft from the hearth growing below. As I slowly wandered away from the house of my rescuer, I felt the light dim, as though I was unwittingly leaving a safe haven behind. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as my feet went ever forward and my hand gripped my wand ever tighter. I reached a clearing, which I hoped was the one they found me in. the snow here was immense. It amazed me that while such dastardly weather should exist a while away from his house, he should be nestled in-between warmth and safety.

"Lumos." My wand tip flared to light. All right, at least I can do magic here. I stooped down to search each and ever inch of the ground in that clearing. But just then there were slight sounds of scampering heavy feet. I raised my head a little to see little figures running my way.

"Not good." I exclaimed aloud. They seemed to come for me. The single torch, which flared at the distance, was looming ever closer. Just as they neared me enough for me to see them, I wished I hadn't left the tree house. Goblins ran here and there as though seeking a way to get into the woods. They seemed to be wrought out of pure evil, that it seemed evident even to one like me who knew nothing about them. Run Anya! My mind screamed. But some force prevented me from moving an inch. It was my own fear.

"Aye! There is a mortal creature there! Outside the border. This way!" a harsh voice shouted. Now the torch ran even closer. As they neared me, I screamed. I screamed like I had never done before. Just as the first goblin before me raised his scimitar to strike, the world went blank and I fell to the ground. My illuminated wand falling from my hand and all passed to darkness as they surrounded me.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view: 

I ran towards the glade where I had found her lying senseless for the first time, and there she stood with her wooden stick with its tip alight. Her face showed such horror that it reminded me of the last time I had seen another in the same plight. Her.

_"Run away, Laurelin! I bid you run." I shouted as I thrust my sword into another orc. His harsh cry sounding into the wind as he fell. But she stood there as though one made of stone. She was in danger. They were in danger. My family. I ran towards my love who stood there, a fair flower amidst the bloodied battleground._

_"Run!_ _Ego__Delio!__ No_ _lagor, __Melethen__." I screamed. (Run! Go away! Hide! Hurry, my love.)_

_But she stood there and as though the trauma in her face was not enough, I saw from afar, a late observation. An orc rose from the ruin to smite her down. He plunged his iron sword through her abdomen. Through our future._

_"NO!" I cried. She gasped as she felt the blade pass through her. Her white robe slowly staining red as her lifeblood flowed from her wounds onto the crushed Niphredil blossoms beneath her. She fell onto the ground as the orc behind her gave a harsh cry. A cry that enraged me to such an extent that my hands shivered as they held my blade. And I screamed. A warrior's scream as I rushed towards him. He turned to stare at me stupidly before I plunged my sword through him, thrusting it further and further causing him immense pain. His cry turned from one of victory to that of pain. As he fell, I sank into the ground, taking her head gently into my embrace. My bloodied hands caressing and stroking her fair face that had turned deadly pale._

_"Laurelin." I whispered, holding her body close to me._

Another scream echoed through the woods and my pace quickened. Soon I was there amidst the orcs. I loosed my bow at one of them and quickly changing weapons I hewed down the rest. Rumil and Orophin came to my assistance almost immediately. Soon, the small brigade of the miscreants was defeated. She was safe. I slowly walked towards the girl who lay there on the ground trembling like a mallorn leaf in the wind. Her brown head was bent as she crouched with her hands around her as though they would protect her better than the blades and arrows of the world. As I approached her, she slowly lifted her head, so that I could see her startled brown eyes. Her face was pale and frightened.

"What were you doing here?" I asked her not minding to keep my voice down. She yelped at my tone and backed away a little. I knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand, preventing her from getting away.

"I have had enough of your fear and trembling. What were you doing in this glade?" I said through gritted teeth. She squirmed in my vice grip as though it hurt her.

"I was searching for an ornament of mine. I lost it when I came here." She breathed in-between struggles. My eyes widened as my grip on her loosened a little bit. I thrust my hand into my cloak and drew out the ornament.

"Is this the ornament you were searching for?" I asked her almost shouting. Her face paled at my tone and tears sprang from those brown eyes. She merely nodded her head. Suddenly she started sobbing softly. Rumil and Orophin who were standing there, checking the ruins for clues, turned back suddenly at this.

"I am sorry. I just meant to come here. I did not mean to run away. And my wand, I lost it in the dark or else I might have defended myself. Please don't!" she said as she backed away a little more. I sighed as I got up and turned back to see my brothers walking up to me with concern in their features.

"Brother, I think she is already frightened enough without you traumatizing her." I glared at Orophin.

"I am angry." He rolled his eyes. I glared even more. "I know! But…" his sentence remained unfinished. Rumil nodded his head in agreement.

"Orophin is right. I know you are angry and that she had just done something utterly stupid but she is not from this world, and she does not know anything about the good and evil of this world." He then thrust something into my hand.

"I think this is hers." It was the stick she carried with her. Mayhap this was the 'wand' she was blabbering about. I slowly walked towards her. Her crying had stopped a bit and she was looking at me approach with tear-stained eyes. I felt my heart clench with guilt. I threw the stick into her lap.

"Is this you wand?" I asked her careful not to look at her. She clutched the wand as though life had been restored and smiled.

"Yes." She nodded and then she caught my hand and whispered, "Thank you." I stared at her as she let go of my hand and sat there hugging her wand.

"I can understand your joy, lady Anya. But we must leave." I heard Rumil speak. She looked up at him and nodded her head. I sighed as I whistled loudly. Arrna trotted to my command. Such as the way of the elven mounts.

"You shall ride with me now. We must leave. Do you understand?" I asked as she looked up and nodded slightly. I smiled a little as I slowly lifted her up. As I touched her waist, I felt a shiver run across her body. I removed my hands immediately after setting her atop Arrna. He tossed his head violently as though objecting this passenger. I gently patted his muzzle and soon he calmed down. I mounted him, seating myself before her. I turned back to see her hands in front of her.

"If you will not hold onto me, Arrna will throw you down." I clicked his reins sending him into a gentle trot. She fell against me gently, as though startled.

"I was about to settle myself, Lord Haldir." She stated with a tinge of irritation.

"I beg your pardon." I said simply. She slowly placed her hands on my shoulder. Her hands were warm on my cloak, sending its warmth down into my heart. I smiled a little. Was it her way of consoling me? Or was I looking for consolation everywhere I looked? I shrugged it off as Arrna bore us towards the city gates.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

The rhythmic canter lulled my fear a little and the rest, the woods and the trees took care of. My hands tightened around the fold of the suede cloak he wore. There were slight disadvantages with horses. One, they do not trust people. I could see this horse highly unwilling to bear me. But Haldir had merely spoken one word, and now I rode on his back. The steed now rode as though some will called him thither. For how long we rode, I did not know. For I was weary and I slept a little. When I woke up, I was horrified to find myself leaning my head against the straight back of Haldir.

"I am sorry!" I stammered. "I didn't mean to." He half turned to show me a part of his face. "Never mind." He breathed as he clicked the reins once more, hastening our journey. Soon, I could see an immense yet gentle light permeating every thing in the place. Gates stood elegantly with motifs too delicate to describe. Two guards stood alert beside the shut gates. Haldir got down from the horse when he saw them. As Haldir approached them, they bowed down as though they were his subordinates. He spoke to them in a language that sounded like it was their native tongue. He then motioned to me and pointed to the city. They nodded and opened the gates immediately. He then led horse by foot through the gates. It was a good thing I was not walking, for I would have stopped right there. The city was entirely constructed on trees. Trees whose radiance covered the entire place.

"This is Caras Galadhon, the city of the Lady." I nodded vaguely as I was too busy staring at the beauty of the place.

"Caras Galadhon." I repeated after him. He nodded and led his horse towards the city.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

"Caras Galadhon" she repeated. I nodded and turned to lead Arrna towards the stables. Few elves here possessed horses and I was one among them. I smiled as I saw how she seemed to marvel even in the simplest talans of the city. As we approached the stables, I turned to her.

"You must get down, now." She nodded but remained where she was. I rose my eyebrow in question.

"Maybe you might help me?" she suggested as embarrassment clearly showed in her face. I nodded and helped her down.

"Thank you, Lord Haldir." I said nothing. Silence dragged a while longer as I settled Arrna into his stable. As I turned back, I saw her stand there with her hands around her looking at the horses around her.

"Lady Galadriel waits for you, Anya." She turned to look at me as I said that.

"Oh." She said before following me. I knew I spoke less, but what did I have to speak with this maiden? And if she had no problem with my silence then neither had I.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

"Lady Galadriel waits for you, Anya." His voice ringed into my ears. I turned abruptly to look at him. "Oh." I said, expecting him to brief things a bit for me. But all he did was walk away. I had no option but to follow the goof. Julius Benedik was going to get his share out of my hands immediately after I found a way to get back home. Maybe this lady would know how to send me back. Just then I heard a voice in my head, a soft and calm voice.

_You are where your destiny lies, penneth. _(Penneth – young one)

I turned around to find out the person who had spoke but I could find no one. Haldir turned to look at me and raised his almighty eyebrow again.

"Is there a problem?" he asked me. Such arrogance and intimidation! I cringed with indignation. "No. Nothing bothers me, Lord Haldir." I said trying to sound normal.

Insolent fool I thought. But all I could do was stomp the ground and follow the warrior in front of me towards the inner heart of this beautiful city.

Soon we stood below a mighty trunk of a huge tree. Steps climbed around its trunk to a tree house perched on its many mighty boughs. A guard in noble attire stood there and when he saw Haldir approach, he took out a silver horn and blew into it. Another horn answered his call and he turned to Haldir.

"The White lady of the Woods expects your arrival, March Warden." Now Haldir was their March Warden? I turned to look at him and it seemed to me that the title was at least appropriate. He did look noble and handsome, yet with a warrior's air and the grace of a captain who could control his patrol. He nodded his head and then turned to me.

"Follow me. Her Ladyship would like to meet you." I nodded my head, as that was all I could do. I followed his lead and soon, we stood halfway from the ground on the threshold of a grand tree house. The white walls and the pools around the entrance made it look as though we stood on the ground. Haldir seemed to be used to such wonders, but I found so much beauty and brilliance to stare at that I did not realize that we had reached the place where she would meet us.

"The Lady shall now meet you, Anya." He said coolly. I scowled behind him as I turned to see the curtained entrance dancing in the slight breeze. We stood waiting, for the Lady of the Woods to arrive.

* * *

So, How was it? Read and review please! 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	5. The Lady of the Light

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…** _

**Anonymous:** I am so glad! You guys make my day!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** I am so sorry I am confusing you. But patience, please!

**Xkuroxshinobix: **Thank you, I will.

**ShadowStar21: **you don't have to! Here is the next chapter. Thanks for adding me in your author's alert list. Huggles.

**Rose Carinna: **Thanks for adding my name in the Author's alert box.

**Isildur'sbane123: **Thanks for adding my name in the Author's alert box again. It is great to know so many people want to know when my story is updated and that they are following it so close. Thanks a bunch people.

**Crecy: **I have updated two chapters now. And thanks a bunch for your compliment. You have no idea how much it means to me.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Haldir, though I could do with a good elven brother, or maybe three of them. Hmm…

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 5 (The Lady of the Light)**

Anya's Point of view: 

There was a figure standing just beyond the curtains. I waited. Then suddenly, the curtains drew apart and I stood before a woman who except for the grace and unnatural beauty of her people looked normal. Her ears were delicately pointed upwards as was the ears of everyone in this place. I bowed down to her and said,

"Greetings, milady!"

She merely giggled and shook her head. I turned to look at Haldir confused. He stood there laughing. The incorrigible goof! I scowled. The woman walked towards me, tucking some of her golden tresses behind her pointy ears. These people were elves! But they seemed so different from the house elves of Hogwarts! I was shaken out of my reverie when the elf spoke.

"I am a maid in the Lady's household. Pray, follow me. She awaits your arrival." She then turned to head back inside and stopped at the threshold as though expecting us to follow her. Haldir immediately went in after her while I stood a little uncertain as a whole. It was then that I heard the voice again.

_Fear not, my child. For you bring no evil with you. _

I started as I heard the voice again. I gulped a little and stepped into the room.

There she sat. A lady dressed in flowing white that almost blinded me. Her long hair flowing like liquid gold and her blue cerulean, penetrating my very soul. I stood there, my feet rooted to the spot. She smiled at me a little and raised her hand in welcome.

"We welcome you to Lothlorien, Lady Anya. We welcome you to the abode of the Elves of the Sindar. I have anticipated your arrival for a long time now." It was the same voice that spoke twice before, only for me to hear.

"My lady." I bowed a little. Her laughter rang like merry silver bells.

"Your courtesy is flattering. But pray sit down, for the Lord and the Lady of Lothlorien desire to see you." She motioned to a seat beside Haldir who was seated as though he sat before an officer of greater rank than him. I slowly walked to the seat they offered and sank silently into the pale silver cushions. The lady ordered the woman who had received us at the door in some other language, which I had heard Haldir use with the guards of the city. She then turned to face me. Her mind seeing all.

"I know how you feel. A new place such as this where you are the only member of your kind can be quite frightful. But be assured and at peace, penneth that we seek not to harm you but to guide you towards whatever good end your life has destined for you."

I merely nodded my head. She continued on.

"It has come to my knowledge that you are a mage in your own way." Her eyes strayed to my pocket where my wand lay. I followed her eyes and then turned to look back at her. How did she know all that?

"I have the gift of foresight, if you are curious." I would have fallen to the ground had I been standing. How on earth? She continued on and all I did was stare at her.

"You shall remain with Haldir, in his talan and you can trust him far better than you can trust yourself sometimes. And certain things have to be discovered in their own times. And I am not worried that you shall be attacked in the future by orcs as Haldir's talan, though is a little closer to the Borders, it is also closer in the city, in a way."

I nodded.

"And further more, I would request you to hand me your staff of magic and the ornament on whose account you almost risked your life." She extended her hand towards me. I looked at her hand and then into her eyes.

_"These are the only things that I have for my safety." _I thought. She smiled at me as though sensing my thoughts.

"Guests in Lothlorien need not fear any enemies from within." Her hand extended a little more. I sighed as I slowly took out my willow wand. I placed it along with the filigree that Julius had thrown in after me and placed them into her fair palm. Her hands curled around them and drew them towards her. She looked down at my wand and nodded.

"I shall return these to you when I deem the time fit. And now you may leave." Haldir got up immediately as though he had been sitting on springs. He bowed before the Lady and turned towards me.

"Shall we leave, lady Anya?" I turned to look at him. His grey eyes pierced my mind. Here was a world where everyone was trained a little in Occlumency. I turned back to look at the Lady. I had been with her and yet I knew nothing about her, nothing about why I was here. She smiled at me.

"My name is Galadriel. I am the Lady of Lothlorien. And you hold the key to your answers. They are for you to find, penneth." I nodded my head. She had indeed sensed all my questions. She would be one dangerous person to be around with.

_Only if you seek evil, penneth. _Her voice ringed in my head. I nodded even without turning back. Haldir was waiting for me near the door, holding the curtains apart, for me to pass through. I turned back once more and bowed down before the Lord and the Lady. I wheeled around swiftly and walked out of the room. Now I was wand less. This was a sweet preposition. I sighed as I waited for Haldir to lead the way.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I waited for her to follow me.

"Lord Haldir?" her voice broke the silence. I turned back to look at her. She stood there, in her black robe that seemed to flow too loosely about her. Were all people in her world attired as this? Then they must lack the physical grace the Eldar had. I nodded my head and said,

"We shall stay in my talan. It is a bit far away from the gates of the city but you shall be safe."

"Are we going back?" she asked me. I nodded. She seemed confused.

"But it took us a while to reach here. How can it be near the city?" I smiled a little. Her confusion grew.

"We took an indirect route, in fear of persecution. We did after all kill an Orc captain! They might follow the band we killed in the name of revenge." She nodded her head.

"Then, we shall leave this place." She said in a small voice. I nodded my head.

"But if you are uncomfortable with that, you can go and tell the Lady. I shall not feel bad." I replied coolly. She flinched a little. But then, her head rose and she looked at me straight through my eyes. Her brown orbs boring into mine.

"I am not, March Warden. If you would be kind enough to lead the way." I smiled blandly and turned to face the steps leading to the ground. I could sense her presence behind me. She was hurt, I was sure. I turned back to see her scowl at me.

"Lady Anya-"

"The way, March Warden." She reprimanded. I frowned at her and turned my back towards her. If she didn't want an apology I wouldn't bother her with one.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

He had just told me, we were to leave this place. I did not know what it was but there was something connecting me with this place. Some bond that seemed to pull me back towards it. I sighed a little.

"But if you are uncomfortable with that, you can go and tell the lady. I shall not feel bad." His over confident voice bore into my brain. Oh the insufferable insolent Idiot! I frowned at him glaring at his gray steely eyes and I said with as much indifference I could call forth.

"I am not, March Warden. If you would be kind enough to lead the way."

He smiled at me. Making fun of my words, toying with my dignity in a way. Before I could give him a cutting remark, he turned his stuck up face to the other side. Good for him. I would have slapped him. He was treating me like a kid just out of the nursery. I was fuming inside when he turned his over inflated head to kindle my anger any further.

"Lady Anya-"

"The way, March Warden." I said with a much better effect than I hoped for. My voice was cold and indifferent. Well, if he could taunt and annoy me, then so could I. He glared at me and turned back. I smirked at my victory as I followed him towards the paths towards the distant stables.

Soon I was seated behind Haldir who held the reins of his silver steed. His back straight and erect, I felt I was a bit disgraceful in front of this elf. Elves. These were the same people who worked in our houses. But these people looked so advanced! They seemed too elegant and wise to be in the same place as men. I wondered where the elves of our world came from. But I couldn't wonder long as he kicked his horse's flanks sending him into a trot.

"Mind telling me when you start?" I asked totally irritated. I had just prevented myself from falling.

"You must be ready. Or so I thought." He said with such arrogance that it was a good thing my wand was not there with me. Here was a good subject for the Cruciatus curse.

"Indeed!" I said sarcastically, shifting myself so that I could seat myself more comfortably and more important, without touching him. He let out an impatient sound as though this disturbed him. But I did not stop until I was comfortable.

Finally, he stopped in front of a tree on whose branches lay nestled the home I was going to share with this god of arrogance. God grant me patience! I sighed as I got down from the horse. It tossed its head as I turned to it.

"Oh all of you are impossible!" I muttered as I followed Haldir up the steps into my home for a while.

* * *

End of Chapter 5. Feedback and Reviews are welcome. Now be good people and take your mouse pointer towards the "GO" button down there and tell me what you think about this chappie… 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	6. The visitor

_A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers… _

**Firbereth: **You don't have to. I shall keep writing more. And you shall know that too – you have my name in your Author alert watch list. Thanks.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** So do I! Thankies!

**Xkuroxshinobix: **Was it now? Hmm… Maybe I should add a bit of humor too but then again…

**ShadowStar21: **Here you go! Another update!

**Ariendar**That is what I am aiming to do. Thanks for your support.

**Isildur'sbane123: **Thank you and a million thanks for the tip.

**Crecy: **Thanks! And guess what? My mouse pointer was the great grandfather of the mouse pointer of Hitler! Woooo go my mouse pointer!

**Soccer-bitch: **Thanks for the review and here is your update.

**Elven Script: **Here is the next chapter, thank you for adding my name in the Author alert watch list.

**Jibade7: **Thank you for the compliment and here is more and still more of the story…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Haldir, though I could do with a good elven brother, or maybe three of them. Hmm…

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

CRYSTAL DREAMS

* * *

**Chapter – 6 (The visitor)**

Anya's Point of view:

_The gentle rays of the sun, early in the gossamer dawn…I felt like I had been reborn. Haldir. There he lay right across me, my beloved. I gently extended a hand to touch him. To know if this was indeed reality. How in the name of Elbereth had he been courting me, I did not know. And it shocked me senseless when he did ask me if I would marry him. But then again, the love I had for him…I sighed as I gently placed my hand over his muscular shoulder, feeling his warmth coursing through my body. He slowly stirred and turned over, gazing into my eyes._

_"Aur vaer, melamin." (Good morning, my love.) I smiled and gently caressed his face. _

_"The same wish goes to you, melamin. Melin nin." (Melin nin - I love you.) His eyes softened and he drew closer to kiss me. Gentleness and care materializing in the kiss… we slept on, two elflings in a carefree world._

"If you will just wake up now, Lady Anya." A voice bore into my brain. I started as I felt the sun's rays prick my eyes badly.

"Wazza time?" I asked trying to cover my head with a pillow. The pillow too was unceremoniously taken from me.

"Clara, I will kill you for this!" I said as I blearily opened my eyes. There he stood, the owner of the voice.

"Lord Haldir." I said groggily. I looked around and found myself lying on a large bed. The remnants of the dream already a mere memory, I turned to look at him. He was glaring at me.

"Nice way of saying, 'Good Morning' you know?" I said sarcastically.

"You were sleeping in MY bed and to see you do that in broad daylight, I have certain inhibitions." His teeth were grinding. I got up a little so that I could support myself on my propped hands.

"What time is it?" I asked a little bit more clearly, sleep already ebbing away.

He turned to the window, where the silvery white curtains danced in the breeze.

"It is past dawn. The sun has already begun her journey across the skies." He sighed. I got up from my bed and slowly walked towards the cupboard near the door. He turned as I attempted to take my Hogwarts robe from there. His eyes shone in the rays of the sun. His gaze was intense and seemed to see right through me. For some reason, my hands shook as they lifted my robe. He turned towards the window again.

"The lady requests you to dress in dresses of Lorien." I stared at my robe as he said this. Did it mean that my robe was so not very nice? I turned to look at him confused. He looked at me, indifference – etching cold featured on his face.

"The dress is laid out for you on the chair. I shall wait for you to dress, then we shall eat." He then turned to leave. His broad back had almost vanished from the room when I called out.

"Lord Haldir," I was surprised myself as my voice floated through the room, to reach his ears.

"Yes?" he stopped. But his face, he did not turn. I swallowed a little as I felt some unexplained turmoil in the air around us.

"Thank you." I breathed. There was no way he could have heard that. I cursed myself. But then, he turned back to stare at me. His cerulean gazing into my soul. His eyes seemed to stare at me as though I had done something unexpected. Then, he smiled. A small twitch in the lips it seemed but it seemed to enlighten his face a lot more than when he was frowning or was looking supremely unconcerned. He nodded his head and walked out of the room, closing it gently behind him. I turned to look at the dress that was laid out for me.

A plain light blue gown, designed in the ways of the elves. I sighed as I felt the fabric; it felt like satin in my hands. I shrugged as I slowly undressed and then dressed myself in the gown of Lothlorien. I braided my hair and smoothing any creases on the dress, I proceeded to open the door.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

"Thank you." It seemed so simple. She was thanking me. Yet, it meant more. Gratitude for not just the dress. Gratitude for a lot of other things. I stood there, not knowing what to do. This was the first time anybody was thanking me. Truly thanking me. I turned and looked at her. Her eyes seemed bright. Could gratitude bring such cheer into a person? I smiled a little, remembering the cheer I held within myself, once. I nodded my head as I walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind me.

It had been a few minutes when the door creaked open. I stood by the table where supper was to be held and turned to meet the maiden before. I was shocked for a while. She was not intoxicatingly beautiful. She had an inner charm yet that was it. A charm that seemed transparent in a robe weaved in the land of the Lady. She was no elleth in beauty or grace. Just an ordinary mortal woman in an elven raiment. But something about her reminded me of memories of past.

_Laurelin. _I sighed a little as the image vanished and there stood Anya looking at me. I nodded towards a chair near the head of the table. She obliged me and sat down. It was evident she had never worn an elven raiment before. I sighed as I placed a pitcher of water near her plate of Lembas. She looked at the way bread rather warily.

"Eh… Lord Haldir, what is this?" she poked a loaf with her finger. I sighed. Eru grant me patience! I prayed.

"This is Lembas, way bread. A mouthful can keep you on your feet throughout the day." I muttered. Where was the effect of her cheer on me? I asked to the Valar.

"Oh." was the only answer I got – from her. I took a piece of lembas and bit in one corner. I closed my eyes as I chewed the bit of food before swallowing it. She watched me - she still kept watching me. I opened my eyes and took the pitcher of water beside my food and took a drink. She still did not touch her food.

"Is something the matter?" I asked frustrated when I could take it no further. Why was she adamant? Why wasn't she eating? It wasn't like I poisoned her food. She started and looked at me.

"No." she said as she took her bit of lembas and bit into a corner. Her face turned from an expression of revulsion to that of enjoyment. I smiled a little as I saw her close her eyes, enjoying the simple taste of lembas.

"This is good!" she said in between bites, her mouth full. I nodded my head as though I had just heard a passing comment. But deep within my heart, seeing the cheer in this girl gave me both pleasure and desperation. Pleasure for the present and desperation and sadness for the past. The past I was never meant to have. I closed my eyes as pain drifted through my mind again. Why was I thinking about her all the time? I questioned myself, and Eru who created us both.

"Lord Haldir?" she asked. Her voice edged with a bit of concern. I opened my eyes to see her stare at me above the rim of her pitcher. I shook my head as I got up from the table.

"You will excuse me, lady Anya. But I must get to the border. My duty awaits me there. My brothers shall see to it that you are safe." She nodded as she listened to me giving her orders as to what to do and what not to do.

"-And last of all, please do not venture outside the borders. The protection of the Lady does not extend to the ends of this world." I said in a slow patient voice. She nodded her head and smiled. I simply bowed and walked out of my talan. As I climbed the boughs of the mallorn where my talan lay nestled, she stood there looking at me jump from branch to branch. Here was another in her place to see me leave my talan. But she was never Laurelin.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

He had left the place. To duty he had said. Patrolling the borders and keeping such beauty safe from creatures as foul as the ones who had tried attacking me. I shuddered at the thought. But still, why feel sympathetic to a fool who did not even have to courtesy to smile when smiled at. I turned around briskly and was about to enter into the talan or whatever they called this house, when I heard a voice.

"May I come in?" I turned around immediately. There stood another elf. But this one was female. She seemed to be from the guard as she wore the same grey suede uniform as the rest. I nodded my head slowly as she smiled at me and walked into the house. She turned around and stood there staring at me. I backed away a little.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" I slowly raised my head a little higher. I walked in, following her. She smiled at me as I entered the room. Her hands were covered with gauntlets of grey and her hands held a long bow and behind her there was a quiver filled with grey-feathered arrows. She placed her right hand over her heart and bowed down.

"I am Ithilwen, a guard at the Northern borders." I nodded my head as I smiled a little uneasily.

"My name is Anya. And I-" she laughed at this point. "I know who you are! Entire Lothlorien is talking about you at present."

My eyes went wider if possible. "About me?" I asked though it sounded more like a croak. She nodded her head as her laughter reduced to a gentle smile.

"Yes. Now, I am a very good friend of Haldir who is at present acting as your guardian. And since I have another week's time to do what I please before I go patrolling again in the borders. So, I thought perhaps you would like some company."

"Oh. I see." was all I said. She smiled as she stepped closer and took my hands in hers. They were rough from training and war. But still there was a gentle and friendly touch that I could not help but feel.

"So, how do you like Lorien?" she asked me. I sighed as I turned to look at the gentle sway of the tree in which this talan stood.

"I would tell you about the place once I see it properly."

"What do you mean?" I smiled a little as I paced towards the window. "I never saw the city. But, then again…I would never be able to without a guide…" I turned towards her.

"Maybe you could show me." Her eyes brightened. "Is that all? Fine. I see that you are ready and I have a week to spare. We shall go and see the city together."

I smiled at the woman in front of me. "We shall."

* * *

Okay, that was it people. I am having a massive head-cold and so, I couldn't update this chapter very fast. But the future updates shall be fast. Maybe two chapters per week? Now all you have to do is, you know what? So, Review away!!!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	7. Anger and Answers

_A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers… _

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** I know. But when you have an idea, it just has to come out doesn't it? LOL! Anyways…here is the next chapter.

**ShadowStar21: **And…the next chapter is up!

**Crecy: **Anya might do that or she might not…wait up and you shall know.

**Anonymous: **Thank you. And here is your next chapter.

**Lea: **Thanks a bunch for your compliments. I'll do the best I can to keep up with your expectations.

**Elven** **Script: **I know what you mean. Head colds are terrible! Really terrible! Hope you're feeling better. And here is the next chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own Arda… MWAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!! Actually no. I don't.

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

CRYSTAL DREAMS

* * *

**Chapter – 7 (Anger and Answers)**

Haldir's Point of view:

I walked slowly towards my post amidst the mallorn. My mind contemplating my feelings at the moment. What were they towards Laurelin? Was I pining? Would I fade away? I looked at my hands as though expecting to see the forest floor through them. I sighed a bit relieved when I saw that my hands at the least were solid.

"Ai Elbereth! Haldir, what brings you here?" I heard a voice speak to me through the dense foliage of the mallorn trees.

"Orophin." I acknowledged the presence of my brothers. "I come to attend my border duty. Why else would I be here?" I was about to readjust my bow, which was slung across my shoulder and climb the said mallorn, when Rumil and Orophin jumped to the ground.

"Haldir? Are you bereft of your senses? You have no guard duty for the next one-week! It is one thing to have a week off but to come and mock at us when we are suffering like this is quite another thing."

It was then that realization hit me. I was off duty. I turned to smile apologetically at my brothers when they shot me a funny look. My smile died in my lips as I raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is it brothers in arms?" I asked. They simply shook their heads. "You are hopeless."

I glared at them as I shifted my bow again. "Fine. I shall take up your place. Does that make me more hopeful to you?"

Rumil shook his head again. "You don't get it do you?" if glares could kill he would be dead a thousand times over.

But he merely smiled at me and said,

"You have a guest at home. You must entertain her. Had you offered yourself for border duty a week ago, before she came, we would give it to you. And moreover, both of our duties shall be over this evening. Celebren and his men will be taking over. And even though he is under you, he shall not like it if you offer to take his post."

Orophin nodded at this juncture. "Yes. He would consider it an insult to his caliber. So, darling brother of ours, you'd better head back home. And who knows? She is a danger to herself now." Both of them nodded their heads.

That left me with only one alternative. To head back home or to head back to the city. But then again, there was her resting place. It had been only three days since I had last seen her and so much had happened. I turned around and headed to the glade where she lay buried.

* * *

Ithilwen's Point of view:

"Lady Ithilwen, you seem lost in thought." Her voice brought me out of my reverie. I smiled at the mortal before me. Her hair and eye might tell a tale different from the one I read from her soul. Laurelin still dwelt in her – deep inside her. I could almost feel her presence when I was near her. She walked closer to me. I moved a little so that she could sit beside me. She sat down and tucked some hair behind her ears. Those were definitely different. Their roundness - beautiful yet disappointing. It reminded me that the girl before me was not Laurelin, my sister but a mortal sent here for Eru knows what purpose.

"Do you know the name of the place where we sit?" I asked her. She looked around. Her eyes taking in the beauty of the place. We were actually seated beside the stream Nimrodel.

"Hmm… I know only this. I sit with a maiden of heavenly grace amidst trees that seem to be from the Garden of Eden." I laughed at her description.

"You flatter me too much, Anya. But what is this Garden of Eden that you speak of?"

She turned to face me, her face smiling. "It is a place where Man once dwelt before he disobeyed God. A place of everlasting beauty."

"Aman." I heard myself whisper. "Excuse me?" I turned to see her look at me with a puzzled expression.

"Our garden of Eden…you could say that." Her face dawned with understanding. "I see. I wish I could see that place."

I sighed as I twisted a blade of grass between my fingers as I turned to face the sparkling stream.

"Mortal men cannot go there. Only the elder children of Iluvatar who have been granted the gift of immortality can travel to the Undying Shores." Her eyes widened with astonishment.

"And who are these people you speak of?" I smiled as I threw the blade of grass down.

"Elves." I heard a sharp intake of breath from her. To see her sit there, staring at me as though I was a creature from alien worlds was amusing when it was indeed the exact opposite here.

"You're immortal?" she breathed as though it was unbelievable. I merely nodded. I had to teach her a little about our world if she was to live here. But before I could open my mouth, pat came her next question.

"How old are you?" I looked at her. Her brown eyes staring deep into my blue depths.

"Only five thousand years old."

"Holy Merlin's beard! And Haldir?" but she stopped her question abruptly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I shouldn't discuss another person when they're not here." I laughed again. This girl was unbelievable.

"Of course you can. He shall not mind and further more. What Haldir doesn't know cannot kill him, you know!" she looked up and smiled a little, her embarrassment clear for me to see.

"He is seven thousand years old. A bit older than me." She nodded. She slowly got up from her place and walked towards the stream.

"You were telling me about this stream; weren't you?" I nodded. She turned to look at the sparkling water reflecting her image.

"I don't know how to say this, but I feel as though I have been to these places before. Seen these sights though I don't know how."

It was now my turn to stay amazed. But she did not turn back and went on.

"It is as though everything in this wood is not new only forgotten. But on my word, I haven't been here before. Something deep…you know…" she trailed off as though unable to finish her sentence.

She sighed and turned back. I sat there looking at Laurelin stand before me, but with deliberate mistakes. Her golden hair darkened to blackened bronze and her azure blue orbs deepened to beech brown. Her face lessened in external grace but the same spirit. It was a good thing she turned back to gaze at the pond, for tears escaped my eyes as I saw her there. I wiped them away hastily as I shook my head to relieve myself from such thoughts. Laurelin was dead and Haldir and I were both pining on her death. We had to move on.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

The stars were slowly becoming visible as the sun set into the western skies. She would be alone. I sighed as I turned back one last time to catch a glimpse of the stone before the night engulfed it all into darkness. She slept there, peaceful and unmindful of any of the turmoil that I was going through. My flet slowly grew larger as I walked in large strides.

_She was seated by the window, gazing out at the night sky when I walked in. The door made not a creak as I slowly pushed it open. My footfalls were silent as though I tread on enemy territory. She was sitting motionless as though in a trance. I gently placed my hands on her slender shoulders when she turned with a start. I had prepared myself to greet her with a smile. But they died in my lips as I saw her eyes swimming in tears._

_"Laurelin?" I asked, concern edging into my voice. I seated myself beside her as she turned away and wiped her tears in hurried motions. I caught her face gently and turned her around so that she was facing me. _

_"What is the matter?" I asked her gazing into her eyes those eyes, which now seemed too troubled. _

_"It is nothing, Haldir. I was being stupid." I shook my head as I turned her face around again and gazed at her steadily. Her eyes darted forth towards mine and her lips trembling opened,_

_"I was worried about you, meleth nin. I dreamt there was an orc attack and you were there, by the borders and there was no warning. I was so worried!" she broke down on my shoulder. I sighed as gently hugged her to me and caressed the golden hair that lay askew over my chest. _

_"Hush. It is all right, Laurelin. I am neither hurt nor in pain. I am fine. Don't you see? And I shall remain with you for the entire week to come. Are you happy?" I asked as I lifted her face to see her smile at me. I laughed as she buried her head once more into my tunic as though blushing. I placed my hands into my cloak and drew out the present I had brought for her. As she saw the gleaming mirror in my hand, she smiled at me and hugged me closer if possible. I was happy seeing my wife clasp the hand mirror by its delicate handle. I had ordered it personally and it had two runes around the glass. One to the left and the other to the right. The left one read Haldir while the one to the right read a name I treasured more than my life. Laurelin._

_"Hannon lle, Haldir." She whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on my brow. I smiled as I kissed her back. _

_"I shall always protect you with my life, my Laurelin." I sighed as I held her in a tight embrace. "I shall always protect you."_

I closed my eyes as tears overwhelmed me. I leaned against the trunk of the mallorn in whose boughs my house lay nestled. My body trembled a little as tears threatened to erupt again. I had never felt so lonely, so sad, and so heartbroken. I sighed as tears fell down my face. I had broken my promise. And that too to my own wife. I sighed as my emotions calmed and I could see the forest around blurred though my shed tears.

I slowly climbed the steps to find the door closed. I slowly pushed the door opened to find the room in semi darkness. I lighted the lanterns and the room flared in the sudden brightness. I turned to find the room empty. Where was she? I quickly ran into the different rooms only to come back to the main hall more distraught. I finally walked into the bedroom, expecting to see her sleeping. But the bed was empty and there was no trace of her in any of the rooms. I ran a hand through my locks as I scanned the room in panic. My eyes fell on the mirror cabinet and widened with shock and astonishment beyond my imagination. There it lay – her mirror. The one that vanished mysteriously after she died. The one I had been seeking for the past twenty-eight years… The mirror of my dear Laurelin. My wedding gift.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I walked behind this enigma who was leading the way for me. Ithilwen she had called herself. She had said it meant maiden of the moon. And she was like the object she had been named after. I knew only half of her and maybe the other half I would never know! Haldir's talan loomed in view. Now there was an idiot who I would never sorely miss. But there was something about him that made me empathize for him. I sighed as Ithilwen stopped before the ladder that led to the talan.

"Aren't you going to come in?" I asked her half expecting her to come in and stay with me forever. But she merely smiled and shook her head.

"I am sorry Anya. But I have my own talan to attend to and though I shall not attend border duty for the next week, it does not exempt me from training or from practice. So, Garo arad vaer." (So, have a good day.)

She bowed slightly and turned around. I might have blinked but the next moment, she was gone. I turned my attention to the ladder before me and I slowly gripped the rails for support and ascended the steps. Soon, I was beside the door of the talan. It was open. Strange! I thought. I had closed it when I went with Ithilwen! Maybe Haldir was back. Then I was in for it! I slowly stepped inside the room to find Haldir seated at the couch, his elbows resting on his thighs as I gazed at an object at the table before him. Benedik's mirror. He turned to look at me as I approached him.

"Who are you?" I started as he spoke in a low tone. His steady gaze stopped me dead on my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I asked, well aware that my voice shook. He took the mirror and asked me the same question but this time conjugated with another query.

"Who are you? How did you get this?" he almost thrust the mirror into my face. I backed away a step as I saw his trembling hands drop to his sides.

"What do you mean 'who am I'?" I asked my voice gaining more strength as I formed each syllable in my mouth.

"Do you know whose mirror this is?" he asked me. The mirror was once more thrust close to my face. I pushed it away.

"It was given to me by my friend-" he cut me. "You lie." He turned away as though protecting the mirror from some force.

"I see no necessity to lie to you lord Haldir." I said curtly. He turned back once more and gazed at me.

"This belonged to Laurelin." The world went dark for one moment as he said that name. Julius called me by that very name and…

"I know." I said before I even knew I had opened my mouth. He walked closer and caught my shoulder.

"Then why did you take it away from me? Who are you?" he asked me as his hold on me tightened unconsciously.

"Haldir?" I looked into his eyes, except there were clashes of emotions in his steely gray eyes. Pain and sadness mingled with fear of loneliness clouded his eyes as he looked at me.

"How do you know Laurelin?" he asked me in a low voice. I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. Tears whose purpose I knew not.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I have no understanding in this. I don't know." The panic and the stress of the past few days caught up with me as I shook my head, denying everything. Why were they calling me by a name I never recollected? His hold loosened as I pushed his hand away and staggered backwards.

"Lady Anya," I kept walking backwards. Now his eyes held only one emotion, concern. Concern perhaps over my sanity. But I was too much in confusion and fear to see that.

"Lady Anya, you must forgive me. I don't know what came over. I am sorry." But I kept shaking my head backing away from him, away from the world around me. My back hit solid wall and I slid down to the ground. Tears slid down my cheeks even faster.

"I don't know!" I kept whispering, hoping the pain would stop. The pain I felt when I saw him in sadness and gloom. The pain when I saw his face in anguish. The pain, which I could not explain myself. And then everything passed into blissful darkness.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I saw her fall to the ground as though her senses had failed. I knelt beside her and gathered her lithe form into my arms. She felt hot as though she was burning with fever. My fears increased. Oh Eru what had I done? She must have seen the mirror in my room and I couldn't deny it was not pretty. She might have taken it out to examine it. I had been a fool to exert so much pressure over her mind. I cursed myself aloud as I lay her softly on the bed, waiting for something to happen - only to hear a tap at my door.

I slowly got up from the chair beside my bed and towards the door. I opened it with a yank to find the Lady of the Woods standing there, patiently waiting for the door to open. She smiled at me serenely and stepped in. I bowed down before her remembering my manners even though my mind buzzed with confusions and questions.

She placed a hand on my shoulder as she bade me stand.

"Arise my March Warden. You need my help." She then slowly kissed my brow and I felt my mind calm despite itself. She then walked towards the room where Anya lay in a feverish stupor and seated herself in the chair where I was sitting but a moment ago.

"She is coming back." She said in a slow whisper as though to herself. I stood beside the Lady. She turned to look up at me and clasped my hand in hers, while in the other hand; she held Anya's hand.

"She is coming back to us, Haldir." I nodded in ascent though I knew not what she spoke of. But somewhere deep in my heart, I felt relief like I had never felt before – ever since Laurelin had left me. I turned to look at the mortal who lay there in a flush of fever, unconscious to the fact that the Lady of the Woods was seated beside her, her eyes closed to everything in the conscious world.

* * *

So, how was it? I was a bit busy and so I couldn't update. But here it is at last! You know what to do! Read and push the 'GO' button and review! Thanks a bunch.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	8. Dreams

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…** _

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** My! Aren't we impatient! Please hold on… it might happen or it might not.

**ShadowStar21: **So glad to hear people love this story. Here is the next chapter.

**Crecy: **It was also said that her memories shouldn't be forced. And sorry Benedik cannot open the portal again.

**Anonymous: **Thank you. And here is your next chapter.

**Ariendar: **Thanks a lot for your review and thanks again for asking. I do feel much better.

**Xkuroxshinobix**Thanks! Really? Keep reading it might get more interesting.

**Jiblade7: **Thanks for your compliment. I am so glad somebody thinks this story is good! I don't know what to say! Thanks. Hope that explained a lot…(I'm hopeless with words sometimes!)

**Elven Script: **Thanks for your review and you don't seem to like school much do you? ::/oo::

**Lorien angel: **Thanks for adding me in your Author alert watch list!

**Aranel-Nenharma: **Thanks for adding me in you Author alert list again! Keep coming back for more!

**Lost Souls of the Angels:** YAY! I'm the favorite of somebody! Mom's going to be proud! And mad! I don't know why. Life's cool!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own Arda… MWAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!! Actually no. I don't.

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 8 (Dreams)**

Anya's Point of view:

_"And why should I not go, Haldir? They are after all my family!" I turned to glare at him. He glared back at me. Both of us matching our fiery tempers in full array. He turned to look at me. _

_"They do not think you did the right thing in marrying me, melamin. Especially your father."_

_I sighed as I recalled the fight I had with my Ada. 'I no longer call you my daughter!' he had said. I turned to look at my husband. A normal guard in the Border. It had only been two weeks since he had been recruited permanently and yet Ada felt his anger and wrath towards Haldir unabated. _

_"Your father's guard almost dunked me into the stream yesterday .I cannot see why you should feel it so greatly to go and see them leave for Valinor! I would only suggest you forget their existence."_

_"Haldir! He is my father! And what did Ithilwen do to suffer your displeasure? She is my only sister. She knows nothing of this. And isn't she your friend?" He turned away from me impatiently as I called him back. _

_"Haldir! I cannot have you disrespect my father." He turned back to face me. His face livid, he stalked towards me and closed his grip on my arm. _

_"Then you shall have him disrespect me? Me, with to whom you vowed spend an eternity – you will leave me for him?"_

_His eyes seemed to go red with anger as I struggled in his grip. "Haldir, you are hurting me." But his grip did not loosen. _

_"I love you Laurelin. I love you more than life itself. And I cannot stand it if you are insulted. Can you not see?" his eyes softened as his grip loosened its hold around me. But I stood there, like one made of stone. My eyes slowly blurring with tears. He turned away from me. His proud shoulders slumped. _

_"Haldir." I called weakly expecting him to go away ignoring my call but he stood there half turning his face towards me as my eyes flooded with tears. _

"_Haldir, I-" he turned to look at me as I felt my entire body trembling. Guilt, as to how a creature like me could deserve an elf like him. My shoulders shook as I stood there sobbing my heart out. He must have panicked because the next moment I felt him catch my shoulders gently as I leaned into his embrace, calling his name over and over again._

_He hushed me as he slowly lifted me bodily and gently carried me to our bed. As he lay me down gently, I saw in his eyes concern and worry. _

_"Haldir, I am sorry." He smiled a little as he brushed away the strands of hair that fell in my face, obscuring his beautiful vision from my eyes. _

_"Never mind, my love." He said as he bent down to place a feather light kiss on my lips. Tears flowed from my eyes as I wept of happiness. What deed had I done to please the Valar that they grant me him? I sighed as he kissed me once more and sat beside me, holding my hand in his, his eyes never wavering from my gaze._

* * *

Galadriel's Point of view:

I slowly stirred as I felt her move in her sleep. She was slowly coming back from senselessness to normal sleep and that I could tell. But I was not prepared to see her cry in her sleep. I sighed as I placed my hands over her brow and slowly closed my eyes trying to peek into her mind, trying to see what distressed this mortal maiden.

What I saw caused my heart to clench in pain and sadness. Haldir and Laurelin, happy in each other's sight. Where she seemed to recall all the good times when she spent with him. She was lying on the bed obviously out of fatigue or out of some other reason I could not fathom and he sat beside, her gently stroking her hand as he whispered comforts in Elvish.

I withdrew my hand as I felt her consciousness returning slowly to that of the waking world. I waited patiently as her eyelids fluttered gently before slowly opening. The sudden light seemed to disorient her. But as she gained control of her senses, she turned to her right, to see me seated there smiling serenely.

"My lady!" she cried and the door opened and I ran Haldir. He looked from my face to hers and bowed down his head. He muttered an apology as he gently closed the door behind him. I turned to look at the girl before me. She seemed to keep gazing at the door through which Haldir had disappeared.

"Good evening, my child." I said as I saw her start at my voice and turn dazedly towards me.

"What happened?" she asked still in a daze. I smiled a little more as I placed one hand over hers.

"Do you not recollect?" I asked her gently. She looked at me deeply for one minute and then her eyes widened as she slowly backed away from my reach.

"Haldir…Haldir and the mirror – he said-" my smile waned a little as my gaze turned from her to the mirror that lay beside me. I slowly took it into my grasp as I gazed into it. Surely it was hers. I had asked Haldir to present this to her that day. And still now, it remained, as it was, an object of enigma.

"You need not panic my child. All you need is rest." I stood up from the seat where I was seated and slowly bent over her. She looked into my eyes as though attempting to read my mind. I smiled at her attempt and closed her eyes gently with my fingers.

"Now you sleep. When you wake up, your mind shall be clear and some of your questions shall be answered." I whispered as I uttered beneath my breath a spell for dreamless sleep. The spell worked as I sensed her slipping once more into the oblivion of sleep. I straightened and walked slowly towards the door, the mirror still in my grasp. As I neared the door, it opened and in the entrance stood Haldir.

"What is it, my lady? What happened?" he asked me. I gazed into his eyes, reading his anxiety and confusion. He seemed to notice that and turned his eyes to the ground. I smiled.

"You seemed to distress her. And this mirror, she did not steal it." I placed the mirror into his hands. He looked up at me abruptly.

"Haldir, I know you mourn for Laurelin. But to blame a girl who knows nothing about her, of everything is a little too much." His eyes widened as he gaped at me.

"What she tells you is all what she knows. And I would request you to apologize to her immediately after she wakes. And I advise you to move on." He stiffened as I said the last sentence.

"You request, I shall abide to as my order my lady, but to forget Laurelin and to move on is one advice I cannot follow." He said his voice both firm and sad. I sighed a little as I nodded my head and walked past my March Warden towards the entrance through which I had come in. As I turned back one last time to see him gaze at the sleeping girl in the bedroom, he turned back surprised and nodded his head. I smiled a little. My idea had been conveyed and he would understand.

* * *

Haldir's Point of View:

It had been a long time since the Lady had gone inside. I was pacing the room, like I did every time I felt distressed. What was happening to me? I asked myself and I got the only reply I thought was sane enough. Silence. I turned around and in two strides was beside the closed door. My hand grasped the door handle and yanked it open. There she stood as serene as possible smiling at me. Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlorien. I would have wished her more formally had it been a different occasion, but with my mind threatening to explode with confusion and anxiety…

"What is it, my lady? What happened?" I mentally kicked myself for being so anxious. She was after all only unconscious, not dead! My mind raced at that thought. The lady seemed to read my thoughts but whether she chose to ignore them, I did not know. I lowered my gaze to the ground as I felt her eye bore into my mind.

"You seemed to distress her. And this mirror, she did not steal it." She pushed the mirror into my hands. I looked up abruptly. She was such a complex mind. I nodded.

"Haldir, I know you mourn for Laurelin. But to blame a girl who knows nothing about her, of everything is a little too much." My eyes went wide as she said that. How on Arda did she know? I could think of nothing coherent to say or to act. But she continued on,

"What she tells you is all what she knows. And I would request you to apologize to her immediately after she wakes. And I advise you to move on." My mind became a little clearer as anger slowly surface. I felt myself stiffen involuntarily as I looked at my Lady with no inhibitions. She had given us hope and shelter when we had none. But to ask me to forget Laurelin as though she had been a nightmare was too much to bear.

"You request, I shall abide to as my order my lady, but to forget Laurelin and to move on is one advice I cannot follow." I said not knowing how I had spoken. But a great weight had been lifted off my shoulder. At least the Lady of the Golden Woods knew. She sighed as she nodded her head and walked past me. I bowed a little at her departure and turned to look at the girl lying on the bed as though sleeping fitfully. Then suddenly the Lady's voice echoed in my mind.

_"Do not lose her another time, Haldir."_

I felt my eyes widen again. What did that mean? I turned back to look at the lady surveying me critically. I nodded my head slightly and she smiled and turned her back towards me and walked away. When I was sure she had descended to the forest floor, I turned back to the girl sleeping on my bed and asked her though I knew she wouldn't reply,

"Who are you?" I sighed as I walked towards the bed and seated myself on the chair where a moment ago, Galadriel had been sitting. I gazed at her sleeping and for a reason unknown; I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Laurelin…" I started as I said that. I shook my head visibly before sinking into a more comfortable position such that I could rest for a while - a while, before she arose from slumber. I closed my eyes and soon sleep overcame my being.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN the end of chapter! And time for darling readers to review! Ta taa! 

- Anarya of Lorien


	9. Shocked revelations

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…** _

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** Wait! I know the present chapters are boring but we can't hurry stuff can we? This chapter will be a bit more interesting. And the place where I live is also very hot. So, I guess we float in the same boat. It hasn't rained for over four months and water has become a very eminent problem here!

**ShadowStar21: **Thumbs up to you too! here is an update! And hope it pleases you.

**Crecy: **Glad I could help you out. U

**Anonymous: **I know! But everything is for the better. Keep reading and you'll know!

**Elven Script: **Don't worry. I had a horrid Physics teacher last year and he definitely wanted me dead! Well not literally. LOL

**Loveroflegolas: **It's killing you too? I mean Laurelin is dead and I might kill someone else…oops! Giving out the story!

**Anya7: **Thanks for your review and ahem your patience. And don't forget! Culturals are up this week!

Wow! I have 50 reviews! Thanks a bunch to all those great hearts who reviewed my story! Please help this budding writer with your views and pointers! Love you all! hands over cookies to all reviewers

**_Disclaimer:_** Hmmm…. Interesting! I don't own LOtR. Hmmm…. Even more interesting! The professor owns it all. Wow! And now they tell me!

**Author's Note: **I know I have an unpardonable offence laid on my irrational act of not updating but pray! Hear my plea before you strike my judgment! My ISP had betrayed me when I needed it the most and my ear had problems, which even the doctor is racking his brains about! So, I am so very sorry! Here is the next chapter and hope you'll take it easy on this poor writer!

- Yours truly,

Anarya of Lorien

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 9 (Shocked revelations)**

Ithilwen's Point of view:

I walked away towards my talan hoping to rest my tired bones till the next millennium but then I saw the Lady of the Golden woods walk away from Haldir's house. It was puzzling. Very puzzling indeed! Why was the Lady here? I shrugged it off and continued my way towards my mallorn but as I touched the trunk of the tree that housed my talan, I turned back to see his talan stare back at me lifelessly. I sighed as I turned around and retraced my steps back towards his talan. Why ever was I this weak willed when it came to Haldir? I did not know. I placed my hands on the ladder that led towards his threshold.

"Haldir?" I called out. Only silence greeted me. I slowly made my way to the top and soon was standing before the gently closed door of his entrance. The door neither creaked nor groaned as it opened at my slightest touch. At least his house was not falling apart! The main hall where he greeted what few people visited him was empty. His weapons lay helter-skelter and the entire apartment seemed to cry out one thing in common. They needed the touch of an elleth. I sighed as I slowly made my way towards the bedroom. I had never ventured to this territory before but on seeing nobody in the house, I was a little anxious.

As I entered the bedroom, I found Haldir sleeping on the chair with his legs, which were already long, in front of him, and having his hands folded over his stomach and his mouth slightly sagging open. On the whole, the March Warden of Lorien was having a tough time warding sleep away. I laughed softly as I slowly made my way towards him but then as I turned to look at the bed, I understood the reason why he was sleeping quite uncomfortably on the chair.

The girl in the bed was moving. I turned to look at Haldir who seemed to be soundly sleeping. I smiled sadly as I made my way to the other side of the bed and knelt beside it. The girl slowly opened her eyes. I smiled as she stared at me for a while and then a smile slowly formed when she recognized me. She was about to rise when I pushed her back gently. She looked at me surprised.

"Haldir is resting. I don't think we should disturb him." I whispered and she turned to look at him slightly nod his head with sleep. She smiled and for a moment, it felt as though I had known her before. In some life gone past.

"All right. But I need to get up. If I stay another moment in bed, I might get sick." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. I smiled as I slowly placed my hands around her shoulders and soon had her out of the bed. As I slowly released my hold on her, I felt her wobble a little.

"Whoa! Steady!" she called out a little loud but I had caught her before she fell down. I shushed her as I whispered a bit fiercely but with a smile,

"Hush! I don't want you to wake Haldir up! He needs to rest." She turned to look at me strangely as though seeing something stir in me. Something that even I wasn't aware of. I felt my cheeks burn as I flushed and averted my eyes away from her inquisitive gaze.

"Yes." She nodded as she slowly steadied herself and soon walked a little ahead of me. She entered the hall and sank into one of the couches, leaning back so that she could rest a little. I stood next to her not knowing what to do. She then opened her eyes and turned to look at me. I had just turned back to see if Haldir was all right when I felt her gaze on me. She smiled as though she knew something I did not as our eyes met. I raised a brow in question. She merely shook her head smiling, only to confuse me further.

"Lady Ithilwen, um – well, I wanted to ask you certain doubts that have been troubling me for a while now."

I turned to look at her as she bent her head as though flexing her neck to free it from stiffness. She turned to look at me.

"I can't have you stand. Please have a seat." I smiled at her and seated myself in a couch opposite to hers so that I could face her.

"You are free to question me in any doubts and I shall answer to the best of my abilities." I said already feeling a sort of empathy for the girl who sat across from me. She smiled at my reply and nodded her head.

"Thank you." She said. It was my turn to nod my head as I acknowledged her gratitude. Silence loomed for a while as she sat there fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves and I kept looking at her. At last when I could take it no further, I asked,

"What is it that bothers you, milady?"

"Please, call me Anya." She said immediately as she looked up to stare at me, fixing my gaze with hers. I smiled as I nodded my head again. She smiled.

"Lady Ithilwen-"

"Just Ithilwen, please." I interjected. She smiled again.

"Okay, Ithilwen. I wanted to know about-" she turned around to see if there were anybody to spy on her. Then she turned to look at me. "I wanted to know if you knew anyone called Laurelin." I felt my breath stop as she said that name. My hands clenched into tight balls as I contemplated the question she had asked me. She must have noticed my discomfort for she quickly said,

"Oh, if it is too much trouble, then you needn't tell, Ithilwen and I beg your pardon for causing you any discomfort." I smiled at her as my hands unclenched a little and I placed them on my knees.

"Why do you wish to know? And how did you come across this name? I am just curious, mind you!" I said adding the last sentence so as not to scare her. But in reality, my mind was in a storm and it was I who now hunted for answers, from this mortal girl before me.

She smiled a little sadly as though recalling a sad memory from her mind. Her eyes clouded over a little as she turned away from me to look out through the window situated to her left.

"I don't know how to say this and I doubt if you shall believe me." She laughed a little but my mind was far from humor as I stared at her with a constant gaze,

"Go ahead Anya, speak your mind." I said with a small smile as I dreaded for some reason what she was to say.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

"Go ahead Anya, speak your mind." I looked at her at this. Her smile urged me on. All right at least not all elves were big time jerks who traumatize you with stupid questions! I took in a steady breath and I started.

"I do not know how to start, but it has occurred to me that for the past few months, even when I was in my place, I was dreaming about things I could never explain. About someone's else's life, about – Laurelin."

Ithilwen started as I said this. Did she know this Laurelin? But I continued,

"But now the dreams are more frequent and I don't know…I feel sad when I seem to have them, they seem to bring back memories and I don't know why. I mean, I have never been to this place before and my friend had once joked about Seeing me here, unconscious. But I think she was just bluffing." Ithilwen stood up at this and walked closer to me and knelt before me. She held my hands in hers as she stared into my eyes and asked with a frown in her face,

"What do you mean, your friend saw you here?" I smiled as Clara and her idiocy surfaced in my mind and I sighed as nostalgia hit me hard.

"You know! Like a magical mirror that shows the future. But I don't believe in that stuff, so-" she interrupted me again.

"You mean like the Mirror of the Lady?" I raised an eyebrow as she said this at a higher octave than I did expect out of her.

"Er. What?" I was being stupid! She shook her head as she stared to pace the room instead. Did all elves in tension do this?

"Ithilwen?" I asked not knowing what to do? What had I said that caused her such agitation? She turned to look at me and seeing my uneasiness, gave me a small smile. The next thing I knew, she shouldered her bow and walked out of the hall. But just as she was about to step down, she turned back to me and gazed at me steadily.

"Anya, I know not the reason why you are here or why the dreams haunt you. But even if I knew I doubt f I have the authority to tell you. Only one person can tell you all that you seek."

"The Lady of Lothlorien?" she smiled as she shook her head.

"Nay. Not even her. I was talking about you." She bowed down a little and walked away, leaving me to sit there gaping at the entrance where she stood but a minute ago, like a fool.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I slowly shifted as light pricked my eyes, which lay open and vacant as was the way with elves who slept. Elves needed very little sleep but still they needed it. I sighed as I slowly got up from the chair where I was sleeping. Instinctively I turned to look at the bed to find it – empty.

There was some sound coming from the hall and I chanced myself to draw closer to see what was happening.

As I walked towards the threshold of my bedroom, I saw what I was looking for. There she stood, still in elven raiment though she had torn off the sleeves so that they did not hinder her purpose. Her elegant back was bent in labour as she stooped down to pick up my scattered empty quivers. For some reason, a smile graced my lips as I stood there leaning on the doorway, with my hands crossed over my chest. When she kept to her duties without even turning back to give me a glance, I straightened myself and gave a little cough.

The sound of the fallen quiver rang through the talan before everything was quiet again. She turned back suddenly and smiled a little embarrassed as I stood there with a raised eyebrow looking at the half clean hall that a moment ago had been not so aesthetic in appearance. She followed my glance and turned to look around.

"I am sorry lord Haldir! I just thought… I mean, you have been so kind to me and if I did not even do this for you then-" I interrupted her nervous rant.

"Hannon lle." I said. She turned to look at me puzzled. I shook my head as I realized she did not understand the Elven-tongue. "I said thank you."

"Oh." Her face brightened as I explained what I had told her before. I turned to go back to my bedroom and try to at least muster enough strength to go to the archery grounds. It was then that she called me back,

"Lord Haldir." Her voice sounded so naïve and slow. I turned back and raised a brow in question. She smiled a little as she placed her hands neatly behind her and bowed her head down. I was very much surprised when she did this but it was nothing to how I felt when she did say the reason why she had stopped me and called me back.

"Lord Haldir, I know it is none of my business but Lady Ithilwen was here to see me or you, I don't know."

I nodded my head. She was always a friend I could depend upon. Anya smiled a bit as she looked up at me, her brown mortal eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"I think she cares for you a lot."

Her smile grew as she turned back to gather the fallen quiver while I stood there confused. What did she mean when she said that Ithilwen cared for me? The same question taunted me as I made my way to the archery grounds a few hours later.

* * *

Ithilwen's Point of view:

Thud. Another bulls eye. I surveyed the other targets near mine as I non-chalantly took another grey-feathered arrow and notched it to my long bow. It had been a dismal day apart from the fact that I had been to visit Anya. The way she talked about her friend blessed with foresight, she seemed to dismiss that as something that would have happened to anyone! The vision of Haldir sleeping in the chair floated through my mind and I sighed as I fired my arrow only to have it fall a little away from the center. He was distracting me.

It would be a total lie if I were to say I had never been attracted to him. Even when my parents dwelt with me, I found Haldir, then a mere recruit in the Border very handsome and honorable but then, Laurelin had been there and he had loved her. Many times I had asked myself this same question. What had he seen in my sister that he failed to notice in me? I smiled sadly as I received the same answer I got every time. Silence. I was about to notch another arrow onto my bow when I heard footsteps. I turned back to Haldir approach this very glade where I was practicing. I bowed down a little acknowledging his presence. He smiled back. The same laid back smile he flashed as he stood next to me. For some reason I seemed to panic. Dreading to do something stupid, I fired my arrow and thank the Valar; it landed in the bull's eye.

"Your skill improves day after day, mellon anin." I smiled as I bent my head in humility.

"It could never equal yours, March warden." He smiled as he shook his head.

"You are too modest, Ithilwen." There was something in the way he said my name that caused my entire body to flutter in response. I mentally scolded myself as I gripped my long bow tightly around the middle. I bowed down a little as I said with as much dignity as I could muster,

"You must excuse me, March Warden. I will be leaving you now. Have a satisfying practice session."

"Ithilwen?" his voice was thick with suppressed mirth. I raised my head to meet his gaze. "Yes?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder as he always did to his favorite recruits. I was one among them.

"What ever is wrong with you? You are acting so prim it is funny!" he let out a soft laugh. My cheeks couldn't burn more! I closed me eyes as I forced myself to smile.

"Is that so?" I asked, trying to lead this conversation somewhere. Laurelin! I forced myself to think about her. My loving sister who had loved Haldir more than life. She whose death Haldir could not come out of.

"Ah Ithilwen, you remind me so much of Laurelin." I stared at him openly now. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"What do you mean?" my voice was forced. His eyes saddened a little as he took his hand away from my shoulder. A burden that I missed almost immediately. He turned away from me to face the other side of the glade and stood there in silence.

"Haldir?" I called. He turned back to smile at me. His eyes were as sad as they could get and I felt pity stir again. His smile waned a little at the expression on my face. When was this idiot going to learn he could never fake happiness in front of me? I sighed as I took his hands into my hold and gently pressed them. I moved a bit closer.

"Haldir." He frowned a little. "Ithilwen…" I closed his mouth with my finger, it did not strike me how close this would bring me.

"Do you think you are the only one who mourns for her passing?" my voice a gentle whisper. He shook his head a little.

"It is not that, Ithilwen." I smiled a bit.

"Haldir, I care for you a lot." His eyes shot at me as I said this. There was some surprise in his face. My smile grew.

"You do? I mean-" I sighed at how hopeless he was and how rash I was. I moved in closer, my hands tightly holding onto his tunic as I pushed myself forward to face him. I slowly pressed his lips with mine and as slow as time, it deepened. But then, a pair of hands pushed me away. I woke up from the reverie to find him stare at me with hurt and confusion. It was only then that I realized what I had done.

"Ithilwen…" his voice trailed away. I walked a little away from him. I did not know what to speak. What to say.

"Haldir." He turned away from me.

"I love her still, mellon amin, I thought you knew that."

I closed my eyes as shame and pain washed over my mind and body. "Haldir," I persisted. He shook his head.

"Haldir, I was stupid. Will you not forgive me?" I walked towards him and caught his hand. Either he was being extremely kind or that he loathed me too much to do anything in my presence.

"Will you not forgive your friend?" I asked almost at the verge of tears. Was my rash behavior claiming another friendship I loved? I took in my breath as hot tears ran down my cheeks. He turned back to face me, his eyes wide at seeing me cry, perhaps.

"Ithilwen, mellon amin! Why do you weep? Ai Eru! My friend! I was taken aback. I knew it you never thought of me in any manner other than that of friendship. I was the one who was being stupid. But why did you kiss me?"

I looked into his eyes. Those myriad grey orbs, fascinating me like they always did. I lowered my gaze as I saw his eyes boring into mine. I shook my head as I smiled.

"I felt sorry for you, my friend. That was all and it would be a lie if I was to say that you weren't an elf who looked good!" I jested, hoping to lighten the mood also feeling relieved at having a chance to speak what was true in my heart at least for a while. He smiled.

"You sound so much like Laurelin." His eyes misted again. I nodded my head a little as I said,

"I know." Both of us smiled at this and he turned to shoot at his target quietly as I sat on one of the wooden benches there to see him shoot, each time cheering him as he hit the middle of the target, which was most of the time. And as time went on, to my relief, the topic of embarrassment was forgotten for a time at present.

I smiled as I waved as cheerily I could when he turned back a little to wave a good bye towards me, before walking towards his talan, though the sun had merely started her way towards the western skies. As soon as his straight back vanished from my view, I sighed as tears again erupted and spilled beyond control. I sat there and touched my lips gently, gently running my fingers over them, thinking of his last kiss. A soft and brief one. But it was just that…the last kiss, I would ever get from him. I was his friend in his heart and nothing more. I shouldered my bow and packed my quiver and slowly made my way to my talan in soul breaking silence.

* * *

End of chapter. Time to review. Enough said.

- Anarya of Lorien


	10. Myriad Mead

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Anonymous:** Thanks for the review! And so glad you guys didn't give up.

**Sarobando:** hey! You do that too! Remember an innocent elleth called Elanor? Well, I still say Haldir has to end up with her. And I'm so glad you reviewed my story.

**Loveroflegolas: **well, let's just say you know them already! And thanks for the review.

**Ariendar: **I don't know! I mean sometimes, your friends remain while everyone else leaves. But each to their own! I guess.

**Haldir's** **Heart and Soul: **I know, well but he is really devoted to Laurelin and elves don't forget sorrow so quickly do they?

**Elven Script: **Ai! You at least have a good Biology teacher! My biology teacher was horrible, though I was not a biology student! She came for biology lessons to the other people who took that subject. We were stuck in the same class! Especially when my Computer science teacher didn't turn up! Oh Pure torture!

**Dunadan Pirates: **Um…Right. ::Quietly dials for the men in the white coats::

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Author:** All right! All of you! Out there! I Don't Own LOtR! And I don't have any rights over Haldir or his stupid but funny brothers or over the high and mighty Lady of the woods. Neither…

**Lawyer: **Er…Ahem…I think the point has been conveyed, Ms. Anarya.

**Author: **Oh.

To the notice of my darling readers, the plot starts to thicken at this point, I mean this chapter so, enjoy! And if the end of this chapter annoys you a bit…um, well I'm sorry.

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 10 (Myriad Mead)**

Haldir's Point of view:

I turned back to see her stare at me. I smiled a little and waved my hand in a sign if good-bye. She waved back. I then turned myself away from her. I was shocked even at present, at what had happened in the Archery ranges. I knew she had felt something apart from friendship when I came to me and I had craved to know and now, I shuddered at that knowledge.

It was not that she wasn't a good elleth who would love me till the end of Arda but it was just that she wasn't for me. Our temperaments matched more perfectly than Laurelin but still…there had been something in Laurelin that I didn't find it in Ithilwen. I took a deep breath and turned to my talan. It was late afternoon and there was plenty of time for me to kill but my idea was to go up to my talan and sleep all this weariness and shock away. And to see Anya. I don't know what had come over me, but that girl had something she was hiding from me. A secret which I deem even she is not aware of but then, if she were to faint another time I question her, and then I would completely loose my hold over the situation. She would never open up to any one and least of them to me.

My steps were soft and left no footprints on the soft heather forest floor. I was about to climb the stairs back to my talan when I felt a pair of hands pulling me backwards. I turned around to see who it was and found myself facing my brothers.

"Rumil! Orophin! What are you doing here? I demand to know." I asked. Didn't they have border duty? They merely smiled if one could call that. It was more like a stupid grin. They placed their hands over my shoulder and dragged me away from there to Eru knows where!

"Rumil! I am your older brother. I command you to stop immediately and release me."

Rumil turned to look at me, mirth clearly shining in his gray eyes.

"Oh Haldir! You hyperventilate! We are not going to marry you off to some orc! Just keep calm and keep up with us will you?" I was dumbstruck. Knowing my brothers, getting my married to an orc wouldn't be so scandalous in their eyes.

"Rumil!" I called my younger brother, more desperate this time. He sighed and turned to look at me melodramatically.

"Haldir! Stop whining or you'll spoil the surprise." Orophin called out from my right. He was walking a little head of us.

Surprise? I didn't think this was a good idea!

* * *

Rumil's Point of view:

Orophin was the next elf to get branded as the stupidest one in the face of this world. What did he mean it wouldn't work?

"Orophin, my dearest imbecile of a brother, if you haven't noticed, Haldir is depressed and he will fade if not treated."

He looked at me as though I had lost my mind. "What?" I asked. He merely shook his head and walked away to stand by the edge of the talan where we were doing border duty. Our shift would be over soon and even as we spoke, the next troupe arrived.

"There is no cure to stop the fading. The sadness shall gnaw the heart later if not now." his voice seemed so solemn, I wanted to push him to the ground.

"But all we are trying to do is to make him happy! And I tell you there is no other better way!" I sighed as happiness flooded through my veins. How could Orophin think that was not a good idea?

"Rumil…" he began. I gave him a 'I-don't-care-you-know-that!' look. That shut him up. Good. This was going to be interesting!

* * *

Orophin's Point of view:

It was a hard life that I led. I wasn't impoverished or anything, but I had two idiots for brothers. Oh the horror of being neither the eldest nor the youngest! I sighed as I led Haldir and Rumil slowly outside the borders of Lothlorien. Haldir had opened his mouth,

"What is the meaning of this?" I could sense him getting angry. Not a good sign at all. If I was to be killed by Haldir, I swear on Eru I will not stop haunting that jerk of a Rumil. I turned to face Haldir.

"We are taking you to a tavern in a village close by." I heard him curse and Rumil struggle to hold onto him.

"Orophin, I might appreciate some help here, you know!" he yelled and later both Rumil and myself were towing a very reluctant Haldir towards the said tavern.

Soon we were there. The girl, who opened the door to welcome us in, saw my brother and a flirtatious smile played in her lips. I gently pushed her out of the way before Haldir lost control over his temper and asked her to quickly arrange a table for three. She nodded obviously confused at our behavior. But she did not have a big brother who lost his temper so very often.

Soon we had him seated and I sat next to him, trapping him between the wall and the exit. Haldir glowered at me and I smiled back. A nice way of saying thank you don't you think? Rumil owed me a big one even if I say so. I scowled at him as the same girl who welcomed us in served our drinks. She smiled at me and asked me if I wanted any other services. I merely flicked my hand and said

"No thank you. The mead would suffice for now." she smiled again and walked away. I turned to Haldir and placed his tankard in front of him. Her eyed the drink dubiously.

"And why are you two serving me mead when you have border duty?" he asked, his tone dangerous and icy. I cringed at his tone and turned to Rumil who cleared his throat nervously and opened his mouth to start explaining.

"Well, dear brother! Since you are the 'happy and warm sunshine' like always, I will tell you." He chortled at this. Eru! He had guts. Haldir was looking at the verge of sanity.

"You seem to brood too much these days. We are worried brother." His tone changed from that of humor to one filled with anxiety. I hope he is not acting 'cause if he was, then he was good! Haldir looked at Rumil without averting his gaze to anywhere else. Good he had his attention.

"Haldir, Laurelin was a good elleth and a sweet sister to us. She was more than life to you. But…" Haldir closed his eye as he took the tankard into his grasp and downed the entire thing in one go. He had issues all right! He then turned to me.

"Can I have another one?" I nodded mutely and called for another tankard of mead. The same girl walked over and filled our tankard. She smiled at me and I sighed. I then asked her to leave her pitcher here as I sensed Haldir would not stop with this tankard either. I was right. Haldir downed the next tankard as well and turned to me expectantly. His eyes shone as he slowly became drunk but apart from the request for more mead, he did not say anything else. As he finished a seventh round of mead, he slammed his tankard on the table.

"Rumil," he called. His speech was slurred as that of a mildly drunk man. Rumil looked at Haldir expectantly. Haldir rose from his seat and hugged Rumil across the table. My darling young brother who had not been expecting this, sat there dumb folded. Both of us had not taken any mead as Haldir was taking it for us, so we were very sober.

"I want to thank you, my brother. You love me. As I love you." He said as he lifted his tankard full of mead the eighth time. I looked at Rumil with mild concern. Haldir was getting drunk fast. But Rumil merely nodded nervously as he said, "Yes brother." Haldir chuckled loudly as he placed his empty tankard onto the table again. If he were to do this every time I would soon pay for a broken tankard as well. I placed my hand over his and softened the blow for the poor tankard. He turned to look at me.

"And you too Orophin! I love you too." I smiled uneasily. Maybe getting Haldir drunk was not that good an idea.

"You know? I loved Laurelin and she loved me. We loved each other and it was love for all to see." He was bursting into poetry. Ai Eru! Help me! I cried out within myself. Haldir stopped his poetry as he turned to look at me, his eyes suddenly filled with tears. Had I not been so nervous I would have laughed but at that moment, I saw what he had been feeling for the past twenty-eight years. I placed my hand over his and said,

"We understand, Haldir." He shook his head and sent mead flying everywhere.

"No. You don't. She didn't want to leave me. But she did." He sobbed a little. I turned to look at Rumil who was looking at Haldir as though this was the first time he was seeing an elf.

"Haldir?" he called, a bit uncertain. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and lack of sensitivity. Haldir smiled a little as he gazed at the empty tankard. I was starting to fear for his sanity now,

"Haldir. She is watching over you. In the halls of Mandos." He sighed as he took the empty tankard to his mouth but then brought it down again and indicated to me to fill it for him. I shook my head a little as I said,

"You've had a lot today, my brother. Not anymore." He scowled a bit out of focused and grabbed the pitcher from me and poured himself another drink.

"I love her. And she shall not be forgotten. That is the end of this conversation, gentlemen! We shall break this meeting then?" he said and then awkwardly stood up with a pitcher in one of his hands and the tankard in the other. I moved out of the way as he slowly walked towards the doorway and soon was out of sight. I turned to see Rumil stare at the doorway as though looking at a creature out of this world. As his eyes met mine, we both shrugged and paid for the pitcher and the tankard.

As I reached outside, I found Haldir seated on the bench beside the tavern staring at the ground. What mead did to an elf! I sighed as I smacked Rumil up his head and dragged him towards our distraught elder brother. The sun was beginning to set. It would be late soon and darkness would gather around and we wanted to spend the first day of our leave from the border in our talan. I took hold of one of Haldir's arms while Rumil caught him before he fell down. Haldir was heavy. We slowly began our half walk – half drag towards the borders of Lothlorien. We would soon be within the eaves of the Mallorn where we can safely deposit Haldir to his talan and head back here to have some really good time. Soon we were nearing the said wood.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I walked from one room to the other setting the place a bit neater. It was not that great and aesthetic but I did what I could. I let out a tired breath as I seated myself on the couch in the hall. It was then that I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked towards the door only to have it opened when I was merely inches away from the door. I fell back just in time to save my nose from getting hit and as I turned to look at the visitor, I was surprised to see Lord Haldir stand there swaying dangerously.

"Lord Haldir?" I asked and in answer he fell forward. As I caught him gently, he fell on top of me. Boy wasn't he heavy! And he was drunk too. I turned to look at the entrance and found his brothers standing there looking sheepishly at their brother on top of me.

"Well, if you would be kind enough!" I cried and soon, we carried Haldir to the couch and had him sit there. I turned to face the two.

"What happened?" I asked them, anxious a bit. They smiled warmly answering as though nothing had happened.

"Too much mead! A good rest should settle him. Well then, see you tomorrow!" they waved their farewells and soon were out, leaving me to stand there staring at the closed door like an idiot. I then turned to Haldir. He was drunk all right! I sighed as I slowly walked towards him and knelt before him and slowly untied his boots. His hand landed on top of my head and he slowly ran his hands over my head, as though stroking a small child.

"Laurelin, you are so devoted! What would I do without you?" he called out to me as though he was in some distant memory, trapped there.

"Lord Haldir?" I called as I finished untying his boots and slowly made him stand up and walk towards the bedroom. It would be better for him to sleep on the bed tonight. I could sleep in the couch in the hall. I slowly bade him sit and walked towards the bathroom where there was a tub full of water. I ran my finger through the water and smiled to find the water neither too hot nor too cold. It would suffice. I then walked towards the bedroom to find the bed empty. I turned around to see Haldir stand there in front of a closed door. I smiled a little. At least he hadn't walked off to some place where he was prone to cause himself more injury. It was a wonder how a high and mighty March Warden of Lothlorien could turn into a person so dependent. The might of mead.

"Your bath is ready, Lord Haldir." I said though for some reason I panicked. He slowly walked towards the bed and when he was at but an arm's distance away, pulled me into a tight embrace. I struggled to pull free. Here was a drunken elf hugging me and if the gods thought I was to act casual, they were so wrong. But then he brought his arms around, putting a stop to my struggles, immobilizing me against him.

"Shhh. Why do you quail, Laurelin?" my eyes shot up as he said that. He was smiling at me, though his smile did nothing to sate the desire that shone in his eyes.

"Lord Haldir," he bent down and in one fluid motion had his lips on mine. I felt my struggles stopping involuntarily as he kissed me, in a display of passion and fire, his lips seemed to open some age-old secret in mine. As I felt my hands tightly grip his tunic in both my hands. Was this a gesture of self-defense or something else? I didn't know. I couldn't think as his lips left mine and bent down to kiss my neck. It was at this time that panic really struck me.

"Haldir!" I felt my own voice break up. Thick with some emotion. Was it fear? I asked myself. But he gently pushed me towards the bed.

"Haldir! I command you to stop." I cried out but his advance remained as steady as he came. Soon, I was fighting him actively trying to get him away from me, trying to get myself away from him. But his strong arms always found a way to have me bound. As I felt his hands snake through my body, doing things which had he been sober he would not even dare to dream of, I felt panic rise and as a final resort, I felt tears running down my face, to fall onto my brown tress which lay spread over the pillow.

"Why do you cry?" he asked. His voice gentle and caring I felt myself swooning.

"Haldir, do you not see that you wrong?" I asked trying everything in me to stop him. he smiled as he kissed me again, deeply and without a thought of turning back.

"No." I did not know when I stopped crying silently and when my body had relented but that night was the one, which I would never forget as long as I breathed. Haldir had made sure of that.

Sometime in the night, as we both lay passion spent, his hands snaked around my waist, I felt tears straining to break free again. I turned to see him sleep as though in a deep trance, the moonlight seemed to make his pale face glow with the ethereal light that was ever present in these woods. And here I was in the arms of a man whom I did not love and yet something told me otherwise…

* * *

Galadriel's Point of view:

And so it had happened. As I had feared. It would be their bodies that would be bound first. And who was to know if it was their last union? What if Haldir had instilled a fear in Anya's heart that would make her unapproachable? I sighed as I moved away from the face of the mirror. What was he planning to do by sending her here?

Julius… a strange name for Lorien to take in a world away from this one. And him being a Vala and one of visions and dreams did little to pacify the anxiety I felt for two souls who abided in my woods.

Lorien – what was his plan? Only time would reveal it. I slowly walked back to my talan before Celeborn noticed my absence and began to worry. I smiled as I saw him sleep. So peaceful! So quiet! I placed a chaste kiss on his brow as I lay down next to him and soon sleep overcame me.

* * *

Okay… since I am really lousy in doing scenes like the one depicted above, please bear with me and I also had to remain within the given rating level. So…you know! I'm sorry if I'm lousy. And surely the story heats up from here… as you'd expect of course! So, please read and review! 

- Anarya of Lorien


	11. Paths from memory

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Elven Script: **Hmmm…my computer science teacher is a lady, so no comment there! But my chem., physics and math teachers were all men and none had beards. My chem. Teacher was bald and my math teacher and physics teacher both of them were Horrible! I don't know! And thanks for the review!

**Anonymous: **Thank you! I don't know where I'd be without people to encourage me!

**Haldir's heart and soul: **Your name has a lot to play with your reviews! I mean the mental fights that go between the two (his heart and his soul I mean. LOL)

**Crecy: **Yes. Getting him drunk was a bad idea! A very bad idea. But yay to Rumil and Orophin!

**Anya7: **the name was a mere coincidence and don't get your hopes high and thanks!

**_Disclaimer:_**

I don't own Hogwarts or Middle Earth.

Some themes in this chapter might bother some people. But please… I have tried to keep it as subtle as possible. If it disturbs you beyond thought, you can e-mail me. but I don't think it is that graphic. So…please!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 11 (Paths from memory)**

Haldir's Point of view:

_"Haldir…" I turned to see her smile at me as though treasuring some secret she couldn't wait to tell me. I smiled as I hugged her, entering into our home. There she stood, my Laurelin. Waiting for me everyday as I returned back home, from either a long day with the recruits or with Border posts. She placed a chaste kiss on my lips as I hugged her back. _

_"What is it, meleth nin?" I asked her, wondering what it was that excited my normally placid wife. She smiled as she pulled me towards the entrance and pushing me out. _

_"We shall go for a walk, Haldir." She said smiling. I looked at her mildly bemused. _

_"For a walk? What on Arda for, anyway?" I asked. Her smile grew. _

_"Ai Haldir! Please. Just a walk." She goaded. Then again, what was wrong with a walk? And I appreciated any excuse that would leave me with her. I smiled as I extended my hand towards her and she slipped her arm around mine. We descended the steps of our talan and were soon walking leisurely through the paths of the Golden Woods. But even before we realized, we had reached the borders. My hand stayed hers as she ventured out. She turned to look at me with her eyebrows raised._

_"We cannot stray beyond the borders, Laurelin." She smiled as I said this and placed her hand over mine, as though assuring me. _

_"And why do I need to fear when you shall protect me?" she asked in a matter- of- factly tone. I sighed as I smiled and relented. After all this was a period of peace when no orcs attacked. We walked a little farther till we came to the last row of the majestic mallorn._

_She turned and asked me to sit down. I smiled, as she blushed, unsure of what she was to say. I pulled her down with me. She yelped with surprise before quieting down beside me. I turned her to me. _

_"Man as?"(What is it?) I asked with as much care and concern as I could. She blushed and let her eyes go down to gaze at the ground. She then turned up to look at me. I sat there, knowing it was some great thing that she was to say and I waited. She said not a word but merely took my hand and placed it on her abdomen. I felt the heat travel through my palm as I felt her warm skin. But then I felt something else. A vibrant energy from deep within her. My eyes widened, as I finally understood what she had meant by that action. I was soon to father her child. I was to father our child. A soul for our own. My gaze questioned her that which my voice couldn't and a smile nod meant the world for me that day. I gave a loud shout of joy as I hugged her deeply. Not caring what happened next but something did happen that did matter a lot._

_I felt some other presence around us as I hugged her and laughed with her about a funny future that awaited us. Orcs. My hand tightened its grip around my Laurelin as I slowly bade her stand. I silenced her from questioning me and one sight of my taut body, she comprehended my worst fear. I was armed only with my sword and Eru knew how many were there!_

_The attack began before I could keep Laurelin in a safe place. the numerous orcs that tried to kill us seemed to keep coming. Was killing the both of us in particular their supreme aim? I questioned myself. Then it happened…_

_"Run away, Laurelin! I bid you run." I shouted as I thrust my sword into another orc. His harsh cry sounding into the wind as he fell. But she stood there as though one made of stone. She was in danger. They were in danger. My family. I ran towards my love who stood there, a fair flower amidst the bloodied battleground._

_"Run! Ego! Delio! No lagor, Melethen." I screamed. (Run! Go away! Hide! Hurry, my love.)_

_But she stood there and as though the trauma in her face was not enough, I saw from afar, a late observation. An orc rose from the ruin to smite her down. He plunged his iron sword through her abdomen. Through our future._

_"NO!" I cried. She gasped as she felt the blade pass through her. Her white robe slowly staining red as her lifeblood flowed from her wounds onto the crushed Niphredil blossoms beneath her. She fell onto the ground as the orc behind her gave a harsh cry. A cry that enraged me to such an extent that my hands shivered as they held my blade. And I screamed. A warrior's scream as I rushed towards him. He turned to stare at me stupidly before I plunged my sword through him, thrusting it further and further causing him immense pain. His cry turned from one of victory to that of pain. As he fell, I sank into the ground, taking her head gently into my embrace. My bloodied hands caressing and stroking her fair face that had turned deadly pale._

_"Laurelin." I whispered, holding her body close to me. She gently opened her eyes to look at me, though the light of joy and life that I had seen in them a countless times before was missing._

_"Laurelin…" I whispered as tears fell down. She frowned weakly at me and slowly lifted her hands, which were, covered with red… the blood of my love as she slowly wiped my tears off. Her hands then stayed at my lips as she gently ran her hand over them, perhaps trying to etch them in her memory before I lost her forever._

_"Haldir…" her voice was raspy as though each breath hurt a lot. My tears, which wouldn't stay, ran in rivulets again._

_"Melin lle." She breathed as he hands fell limply to the ground. She was gone. She had left me. I was in a shock from which I didn't think I could come out of. I was aware of only one thing. She wouldn't be there anymore. I cried out as emotions coursed through my veins. Anger and sadness mixed in one overwhelming wave, hit my heart._

_"LAURELIN!!" I cried, unaware of where I was or of anything around me… she had left me, forever._

I started as I rose up from bed. The sunlight that greeted me was cheerful but something was wrong somewhere. Or why else was I having a splitting headache? I looked down to see the white satiny sheet that was my coverlet lying pooled near my abdomen and I wasn't wearing anything, not my way of sleeping. I looked to my left and for another time that morning, I felt shocked beyond tale.

Anya was sleeping, curled as though she was a child and she seemed just that vulnerable. Eru! Let it not be true! I got up from my bed and got dressed. This was not happening. And if what if my fears were true? How would I face her? I shuddered at the thought. but just as I was about to step out of the room, I turned back to see her sleep ever so peacefully and for a moment, I saw her hair glimmer in the gentle sunlight as Anor climbed her way to the high mountains and for a moment, there lay my Laurelin. I did not know what drove me back to kneel next to her. She seemed sound asleep and one look at her face and anyone could have told, she had slept crying. I felt my heart prick uneasily with guilt as I noted the dried trails that her tears had taken down her cheeks.

I placed a small kiss on her forehead and stood up.

"Forgive me." I whispered and was about to turn when I saw her face smile. My heart stopped as I saw her do that. But then she turned around to show me her back. And I knew she was probably dreaming. I had to meet the Lady. She would know what was to be done and as of late, my entire world seemed to get even more complex and at the present, I had to stay away from her. I dreaded the time when she would wake up… I sighed as I walked out of my talan and descended the steps to walk straight into the Lord of the Golden Woods.

_

* * *

_

Celeborn's Point of view:

She was right. I could see my March Warden walk my way even before he had raised his head to know that I was there, waiting for him. His face held confusion and guilt and for what? I knew the answer and it was time I confronted him with it. It had been a very dreadful shock to everyone in Lothlorien to learn that Laurelin had died. But the shock what we felt seemed to be a mere echo of what Haldir held deep in his heart, hiding his feelings from all of us …from himself. I smiled benignly when Haldir looked up.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." I said smiling at this elf who seemed like an elfling trying to hide some great mischief. He was startled for a moment. But he did bow at last.

"Mae govannen, milord." He said, formally bowing down before me. I nodded my head and walked a little closer. He looked at me astonished but then smiled on seeing my face, like a countless times before. I placed my hand onto his shoulder. He looked at it. Was it yearning or happiness in his eyes, even I couldn't fathom.

"Haldir," I began. He nodded his head. Words seemed unnecessary when he talked to me. his every action seemed to convey a lot of things, a lot of emotions. All it took was a observing mind.

"Do you know, your father was a wonderful friend of mine." He looked up as I mentioned his father. The former March Warden. He who had died to save these woods that he loved. He nodded his head.

"He died when you brother Rumil was merely two years old, I presume?" he nodded his head again. Good he was with me. My hold on his shoulder tightened a little bit.

"And you mother," he closed his eyes. It was a strange fact that when elves could be so strong in all matters, they would easily falter when the heart is involved. He shook his head and turned away.

"She dwells happily in Aman. It is what she would desire. She was an elf. Her heart is not as strong as Mortals. Is it?" he asked me, trapping me between two people I admired the most. I smiled a little at how Haldir had grown accepting all that was offered to him.

"And you have no grudges?" I asked, knowing what answer I would get.

"If she were to stay here, then she would die of a broken heart. Then is it not better for her to stay near the halls of Mandos knowing that one day, father would come back?" I nodded my head. Sometimes, I forgot how wise my March Warden could become. Then I decided, it was time to move on to more pressing matters.

"Then, it would be a pity if the son of such illustrious a warrior was to fall into the ways of guilt and concealment." His eyes widened for a moment as he turned to look at me, surprised no doubt!

"Milord?" I smiled again. All right! Not that wise after all. I walked a little closer to him.

"I talk of yesterday night, Haldir." His eyes roved over mine as though asking for a clue. And who was I to deny my March Warden the clue he rightly deserves? After all! This was the play of The One.

"Galadriel and I, both of us know what happened last night." I said in a simple tone. But the message I required to convey was indeed conveyed.

"Even now, you hide from the truth, Haldir. I can see it." He looked up at me, guilt clearly etched in his features.

"I was drunk. I didn't know." He relied weakly. I smiled sadly as he shook my head.

"And does that change the outcome?" I asked, knowing I had him where I wanted him. He was silent for a while before shaking his head in answer to my question.

"Then, it is time you relieve yourself from this self-denial." He turned to look at me squarely. For a moment, I flustered. His gaze was intent. I pitied the mortal who was housed with this enigma of an elf. If his gaze was the same as he now had, then even the most bravest of souls would quail, for his gaze seemed to see through me – the great Lord of the Golden Woods. I laughed at myself.

"Have I ever shirked my duties, milord?" he asked.

"You are far too noble for such acts, Haldir." I replied. But he stopped me.

"Have I ever disrespected you or the Lady for that matter? Have I ever gone against your will and wish?" I was puzzled. I merely shook my head. He smiled a little at this.

"Then, please let me decide what I would do." His request was simple but it prevented me from saying anything more in that matter. Haldir was being stubborn. And I couldn't do anything.

"Fine. If that is what you want, then you shall get just that." I said with a resigned tone in my voice. I turned back to head back to Caras Galadhon, when he called me back.

"Milord?" I turned back and urged him to continue.

"I would like to do Border Duty this month." I sighed and nodded my head. If he was to do Border Duty, then he would be away from his home for three months at the least. It would mean that new plans ought to be charted out. I turned back to Caras Galadhon. Back to Galadriel.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

Something pricked my eyelids…I opened one bleary eye to see the sunlight seam through the gauzy curtain. Was it morning already? Then it was time I dreaded the arrival of the sun. I turned to my right tentatively to see if he was still there. But all I saw was crumpled bed sheets. So, he had left. I felt tears sting my eyes again. After what had happened last night…I cried my heart out as I relived the way he had touched me, such force in the beginning but then, care and devotion and love… but it was not love was it? Had it been love, he wouldn't have left, leaving me here, alone with dreadful memories to haunt me. I slowly dragged myself away from the bed, with the bed sheet still wrapped around. Maybe, it still held his scent that had been so close to me last night. Tears were forming again. I let out a cry of frustration as I wiped them away. He had raped me and here I stood like one of these articles in this hall that he had used. I slumped down onto the floor and cried again. What else was I to do? As my tears slowly subsided, I got up and walked back towards the bedroom.

Walking to the cupboard by the door, I found what I was looking for. My old school robe and uniform. I quickly showered and changed into the black billowing robe of Hogwarts. I stepped out from behind the changing screen and saw the bed where I was sleeping but an hour ago. I slowly walked towards the side where Haldir had slept and knelt beside the bed and placed my hand over the mattress. The warmth was lingering as though he had left a long time ago. I sighed and got up. What was the use of me fretting and crying. I was not going to get back that I had lost… I ripped the bed sheet out from the mattress to see spots of blood here and there. My blood. Tears erupted again as thoughts flashed through my already broken mind.

_"Haldir! Please!" I was almost screaming. I was devoid of clothing and so was he and I could see and feel his passion for this body of mine. But he did not listen. He placed his hands over my mouth, stopping my cries within my mouth._

_"Why, meleth nin? What is it that troubles you? I will not hurt you." He said in a voice so low that it seemed like a growl to me. but it frightened me to newer heights._

_"Haldir! Please stop." I whispered. My strength had left me and here I lay as weak as an autumn leaf before the mighty winds. He turned to look at me, the strong smell of mead prevailed from his mouth as he opened them slightly._

_"Laurelin?" he called. I stared shocked. His eyes roved over mine as he slowly came closer, our lips meeting finally and to my surprise, I was kissing him back, I felt my hands roving through his hair as I felt him prepare himself to love me._

_"Melin nin." He whispered. "Forgive me if I hurt you." I felt tears well up again as I saw him approach me, his passion waxing as the distance waned. The first thrust seemed too painful to be happening. I cried out and clawed into his shoulders. His cry echoing mine. He was hurting too. For how long I clung onto him, I did not know and for how many times – I had lost count. Soon, he collapsed on top of me, his hair tickling my neck, but I was in no mood to laugh. I felt pain and sadness at the loss of something. My innocence._

I started as I heard a knock on the front door. I dragged myself towards the door. I was far too tired to do anything that day and what did I have to do but to stay cooped up in this lofty talan? I sighed as I opened the door to see an elf lean across the railing of the talan.

He slowly turned and I felt my knees go weak as I saw who it was.

* * *

Tada! End of chapter 11. and I wont be in my place for another week or two so, please pretty please bear with me! I promise to come back and update properly. Blame it on college people! Blame it on college! But remember the two 'R's Read and Review…

- Anarya of Lorien


	12. Plans for tomorrow

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Elven Script: **Good for you! Now that I am in college, my math lecturers are pure angels! And thanks for the review.

**Anonymous: **And I will be writing more and more each time! (I guess…)

**L a y d e e: **Your story was so good! Are you writing a sequel? I'd love to know! And keep informing me what you think of this one.

**Radbooks: **Thanks for your review and please don't think Haldir is that mean! He is just being stupid. It doesn't mean he is 'mean'!

**Haldir's heart and soul: **Weren't we all touched when Haldir walked the plank? But thanks for the review and keep them coming in!

**Crecy: **Yes indeed! But it has its own benefits. Got to agree with me on that point. Thanks for the review!

**Jibade7: **Really? Jee! I mean … what can I say? Thanks!

**Chocolat-Surfie & TroubleMakerQueen: **Thanks for adding my name in your Author alert list. Thanks guys!

**Sarobando: **Thanks for the review. I didn't know I wrote that well. But it is really something to hear it from you. Thanks for supporting me. And here is your long awaited update. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_**

I don't own Hogwarts or Middle Earth. Duh!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 12 (Plans for tomorrow)**

Haldir's Point of view:

"Haldir!" She seemed shocked her voice, merely a whisper. I couldn't look at her face as my eyes looked down at my toes. Then sensing the long silence, I looked up to see myself standing there alone. I stepped inside to see her backing away from me. Did I scare her that much? I felt guilty but I knew it was no avail now. What was I to do by feeling guilty?

"Anya-" she looked at me with her eyes as wide as they could go, and then slowly I saw tears slowly brimming and falling down, cascading over her cheeks, which were turning red. Her tears did to me what countless leagues of orcs couldn't. I froze where I stood as I saw her slide to the floor crying bitterly. What was I to do? I mentally cursed myself for having pulled the both of us into such a situation, which could have serious implications mentally to the both of us.

"Anya, please. I beg of you." But her cries continued on. I took a deep breath as anger slowly rose up within me. Here I was all but begging her to listen to me and to what I had to say, and she would not do that but go crying. I felt my body stiffen out of tension and a bit guilt mingled with annoyance as I said, my voice too cold even for me.

"I shall be leaving for Border Duty, Lady Anya. And I expect Lady Galadriel to be taking care of you in my absence. You need not fear her or feel uncomfortable in her care and I hope we shall meet again-" I looked up at this. She was staring at me, shock clearly visible in her eyes as her mouth gaped at my response to her tears.

"- If possible." She gasped as I said this and steeling my mind against any foolish wishes my heart would ask me to do, I turned around and shouldered my quiver and my bow and equipping myself with the cloak and additional clothing that I might need for my watch, I entered the hall where she stood there as though etched of stone. As I was about to leave my talan, I turned back to see her watch me leave her there with no sort of explanation for what had happened last night. No consolation for what I had done or for what she had been through. It was partly anger on myself that had brought out the harsh words, but I merely bowed down a little and turned around.

"Namarië, Lady Anya." I whispered and moved away, leaving behind a statue of shock.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

"Namarië, Lady Anya." My surprise grew with each syllable he uttered. He was leaving for duty in the Border. He was leaving me. One part of my heart felt relieved. He wouldn't be here in the night. It would not happen again but another part, it wanted him to stay. It wanted him to enfold me in his arms and take away all troubles that plagued me, to do away with all uncertainties that harbored within my heart. When he had gone out, I felt some sensation returning and I ran towards the railed balcony, calling out for him.

"Haldir!" but it was too late. It surprised me how fast elves could move if they wished it to be. I turned around and slowly sank back my head leaning on the railing as I ran my hand through my hair. Tears flowed anew as I remembered the way his fingers had searched through my tresses last night as his lips molded with mine, in a heat of passion. But now that flame had died and the cold that emanated from him now, was unbearable, just like his flame of passion. But now, I wouldn't feel either. He had left me…in his house, to do as I bid.

And slowly the part, which yearned for his presence, seemed to gain strength and I wept anew for him until sleep overcame me and I welcomed the sweet forgetfulness that sleep would temporarily provide me with.

* * *

Ithilwen's Point of view:

Why had she called me? I pondered only to be more confused than I was before. Galadriel – the Lady of the Golden woods. I stood now, before her Talan, waiting for the horn of the guards above so that they could let me see her. The boom of the horn startled me as I shook myself out of my reverie. I stepped up the stair, two at a time. I was to take up my duty in the Border and if Haldir was to see me here, he would surely, shout first ask questions later. I smiled as I thought of him… his smile and the way he moved but then again, the guard stopped me.

"Mae govannen, Karnil." I greeted her. The only female bodyguard of the Lady. She smiled back at me and nodded her head towards the room where Lady Galadriel was probably sitting. I smiled back at her in a way of gratitude and walked towards the doorway. As I was about to take another step towards the doorway, I felt her voice in my head.

_Good morning, Ithilwen. It gives me great pleasure to welcome you this morn. _

I smiled a little as I nodded my head. I walked into the room to find the Lady seated on an ornate chair with the Lord beside her. Lord Celeborn smiled at me as I strode towards them. It amazed me how he could remember each and every guard in his service. I bowed down and placing my hand over my chest I greeted my Lord and Lady.

"May the sun shine upon the wise ones of Lorien!" The Lady smiled.

"Indeed," she said, "Let Anor smile her way into Lorien. Now and forever." She bade me to sit across them in an empty chair put there perhaps for that purpose. I obeyed them and as soon as I was seated, I felt the Lady look at me with an intense gaze, as though trying to find out some secret I harbored. It troubled me. At length she spoke,

"Haldir is not himself lately, is he?" she turned to Lord Celeborn. He merely nodded and turned to look at me.

"Is it not your turn to do the duty in the Northern Border?" he asked me, as though meaning to clear some doubt regarding the shifts. I merely nodded my head affirming their query. The lord seemed to acknowledge this and closed his eyes in thought.

"I have asked Haldir to take your place. And you shall act as guide to our guest Anya." He said in one fluid sentence. I felt jolted and I shook my head. It seemed to amuse the Lady for she smiled serenely.

"I bed your pardon, my lord! But I seem to understand very little of what is going on here." I said, afraid I might sound too rude in front of them, whom I served. Celeborn merely smiled and shook his head.

"My child! You are merely to befriend that poor girl who seems to have no friends and she shall be brought to Caras Galadhon. She cannot stay all by herself in Haldir's talan when he goes off to duty."

"But my talan is closer to the borders. Will it be safe for her?" I asked incredulously. If Haldir's talan is not safe then how in the name of Eru did they think my talan could be safer? The Lord nodded his head.

"I understand. But she cannot remain in Haldir's talan any longer. It is for her betterment that I say this. Please understand that whatever you might learn from her when you meet her and bring her here to Caras Galadhon is but the truth. She has no need to lie and I know her. She will not."

The lady looked at me, her thought boring into my head,

_Laurelin was you sister. Had she been desperate, would you not help her?_

I turned sharply to gape at her. I merely nodded my head.

"Then do as you're told to, my child. Remember, Haldir loved Laurelin and she loved him back." I nodded my head. Had she read my feelings towards my brother–in–law?

"You may leave, Ithilwen. And let the Valar be your guide. Remember, a talan shall be made ready for you and Anya. She is our guest and you shall find her a good friend." That was the last of our discussion. I bowed and left the room to descend the steps of the mighty mallorn and soon found myself facing the gates of our fair city. Anya… what was it this time? I slowly made my way up his talan only to find her resting there, with her head leaning on the railing and face clearly tear stained. Something serious had happened. I slowly made my way towards her as noiselessly as possible and knelt beside this sleeping human. Her face seemed innocent and guileless. I slowly brushed away a stray strand of brown hair away from her face and she started awake. I sat beside her smiling at her as she slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"Lady Ithilwen?" she whispered, her surprise something I had been prepared for.

"Haldir-" I started only to have her look away towards the Border.

"-shall not be coming." She completed my sentence. It was now my turn to be surprised. She smiled sadly at me. Was she crying because he left? Did she feel anything for him? I felt my heart beat erratically as this new possibility arose within my mind. But any doubts I had about this girl vanished as thin smoke when I saw her face. She had been crying all right! But had Haldir been there when she was crying, she wouldn't be sleeping by the railing.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. She turned to look at me startled. She shook her head slowly.

"No. Nothing is the matter. Why are you here?" I smiled as she tried to correct herself.

"I – mean it was unexpected. What brings you here, lady-"

"Just Ithilwen, please." I interjected. She smiled a little and it was clear it was her first for some time now.

"Lady Galadriel wishes you to come and abide in Caras Galadhon." She turned to look at me as I said this.

"Why?" her question was simple. But I had no answer I could give her.

"I beg your pardon. I do not know the exact reason. But since Haldir is on duty in the Borders, the Lady feels it would be safe if you were to stay in the city rather than here, all alone." I said. It was all that I knew and I had nothing more to hide.

She nodded her head. "But what of this talan?" I laughed a little.

"No living creature would dare rob the talan of the March Warden of Lorien. Haldir has a good reputation in such matters." Her smile died a little as I turned to look at her.

"In what other matters does the March Warden have a reputation to save?"

"What do you mean?" She simply shook her head and walked inside. She was not the same girl I had taken to Nimrodel once. She had changed but I shrugged it off as 'excessive Haldir influence' not knowing how close to that reason I had hit.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I was to go to Caras Galadhon. I sighed as anger slowly raked up through my body. I had a certain Lady of the Golden Woods to meet and I had certain issues to settle.

_You shall remain with Haldir, in his talan and you can trust him far better than you can trust yourself sometimes._

Those words burned into my soul. If I could trust him far better than I could trust myself, I wouldn't be in this situation I found myself in now. No. I did not trust him. It was a mere illusion of the mead he had drunk. It was not love. It was merely lust. I put the only other dress I had beside my school robe into a canvas saddlebag that I found inside the cupboard in the bedroom and slowly made my way to the hall, where Ithilwen waited for me.

She was seated on the couch with her hand over her face, sleeping probably.

"Ithilwen, I am ready." I called out. She jerked awake and turned to look at me, standing there with a saddlebag.

"Good. Then shall we move?" she asked me. I merely nodded my head. She must have sensed something amiss, for her face lost some of its cheer but what thought had been running in her mind, I did not know, but she questioned me no further.

We walked towards the city gates. Ithilwen, carrying her weapons and another bundle probably containing her clothing and myself clinging onto the one costume that I owned.

"We need to see about your dress. You cannot live by one dress alone!" she said, eying my luggage. I nodded my head.

"What ails you, Anya?" she asked abruptly. Her query was so abrupt that I stopped. She proceeded for a while before stopping and turning back to see me stare at her. Her eyebrows rose in question. When I remained silent, she walked towards me and placed her hands around me.

"What is it, my friend?" she asked, her eyes softening with care. I felt tears stinging my eyes again. I shook my head and tears slipped down my face. Her eyes widened as she saw me cry. I sank to the forest floor and she knelt beside me.

"What is it?" she asked me. Her voice as soft as that of a mother enquiring the well being of her off spring. I leaned into her shoulder. Somehow I had a feeling I had leaned on her for many time before. I could say nothing as I sobbed worse than I had ever done before. Maybe it was that there was a shoulder to lean upon now.

"If you feel you cannot tell me now, then mayhap after we go to our talan, inside the city?" I nodded my head.

She smiled and placed a kiss on my brow. Were all elves this loving? But then there was Haldir. My cries redoubled as my thought wandered on him. Ithilwen hugged me tightly and hushed my tears.

"We shall come into the city very soon and if this is how you shall present yourself before the Lady, then let me beg to differ." I smiled at this. The sight of Galadriel seeing me like this was a treat worth having but now I felt too weak to argue and I slowly got up from the forest floor and soon we were resuming our trip to Caras Galadhon – the heart of the elven habitations in this world.

* * *

Okay, some might want to murder me for this chapter but please!! Everything turns out for the better. So please hit the GO button and review away! And since my model semester exams are coming up on this side of the planet, I can guarantee my readers, one chapter per week. But after that I shall find some extra time for writing this story, which I don't intend to leave dangling in the middle. 

- Anarya of Lorien


	13. Return to Caras Galadhon

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Jibade7**It is really great to hear people like my characters. I hope I never disappoint you anytime. J

**Anonymous: **Well said, but Haldir is really at the verge of a Nervous breakdown…don't you think? ;)

**Ariendar: **Yea for you review, made my day! And your compliments are gratefully accepted. I feel so happy I could cry! Goes crying on Ariendar's shoulder Oopsie! Hehehe.

**Haldir's heart and soul: **Patience! Patience my love! Fingers The One Ring my prescioussssss.

**Crecy: **you are not alone! My mom thinks I am pretty absent minded too… Oh the woe of being the only genius in one's house! Don't you think? (Just kidding!)

**Elven Script: **Don't worry, they won't. Here is your next chapter and hope it's much less sadder.

**Drangonsinger: **Thanks for the review. Here is your next chapter.

**Angel Of Storms:** Thanks for adding my name in your Authors alert list. It matters a lot. Hope you like this chapter. 

**_Disclaimer:_**

I don't own Hogwarts or Middle Earth. Duh!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 13 (Return to Caras Galadhon)** **__**

Ithilwen's Point of view:

I still did not fathom what it was that troubled her so, but what ever it was, it was big.

"Anya, the lady awaits you." I said. She turned to look at me, she had washed her face but still her eyes looked freshly cried. She smiled at me and walked out of our talan. So this was the place I was to live for a while now. My talan was nowhere this grand. I ran my fingers along the silver walls to catch gentle motifs of flowers and birds running along it.

"Ithilwen?" a voice called me. I turned back to see Anya stand there in her world's dress. She was looking at me as though expecting something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is she only expecting me, or are you to come too?" I smiled as I shook my head.

"I am afraid, the lady wanted to talk to you-" she looked up at me. "-Alone." I completed. Her face fell at this. She nodded her head and slowly walked out of the talan. What was wrong with her? She wasn't herself lately. But then, what did I really know about her?

I sighed as I grabbed my robe and walked into the bath that was prepared for me. It would be nice to have a bath now.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

The quiet breeze blew onto my face as I faced her talan. The lofty mallorn suggesting the abode of a mighty ruler. There she abode, the White Lady of Lothlorien. I slowly began my ascent towards the top of the mallorn tree, holding its silver bark for support. Soon, I stood before her door, waiting for her to call me. Then it came, it was no sublime message to my mind but a call from her, for all to hear.

"Enter, Anya." I gulped what fear I had and for the second time in my life, I walked through the gauzy curtains to see only the Lady seated there, with what looked like some piece of embroidery she wanted to complete.

"My lady." I bowed down. Her azure eyes looked up at me and her lips parted in a graceful smile.

"Come in, penneth." She said. I nodded and walked towards her. She pointed to a cushion near her seat and asked me to sit there. I did the same. This way, I had my face near her lap. Was she doing this as a remedy if I started crying? As I sat down on the large cushion, her hands fell on top of my head. (penneth - young one)

"It has been hard hasn't it?" she asked. Her voice was gentle and anxious. I looked up at her, seeing her gaze at me with sympathy and benevolence. Tears struggled to break free of the bond that I had created, restrains were breaking.

"And to think that I was the one who brought this upon you…" I bowed my head down. Whatever were the charges I wanted to press upon her, it seemed oblivious now. She did feel sorry. She placed her finger beneath my chin and slowly and gently raised my face to meet hers.

"It was all for some good, my child." Her voice so resigning. I nodded my head. She smiled. What had happened to me? I was not supposed to give in. I was supposed to shout. I was supposed to argue and to make her feel for what I had gone through. But I couldn't. I merely smiled back. One that was true and genuine. One that had a tinge of sadness, but she could see all that lay in my heart…I wouldn't lie to her, then again, I wouldn't be able to.

"You would feel bored if you were to remain in your talan all day, wouldn't you?" I nodded my head. What I wanted now was work. God blessed work. Something that would divert my heart from self-pity. She closed her eyes in thought before opening them again.

"What would you like to do?" I frowned as I considered the various jobs that I could have. I then turned back to the Lady,

"It would be better if you were to suggest one for me, my lady." She smiled as she nodded her head.

"How does gardening suit you?" she asked, some excitement flowing from her to me. I nodded my head enthusiastically. Her smile grew as she ran her hand over my head, stroking me.

"Fine then, young one. If you were to feel too bored, then you can attend duty as a tender of my garden. But remember, this is not a duty for you. Only if you feel bored. In all other aspects you are still my guest." I smiled as I motioned to stand up. But she stopped me. I turned to look at her, her eyes sad and almost pleading.

"What is it, my lady? What can I do for you?" I asked. I could do anything for this kind a woman.

"Please, do not hate Haldir." She said. It was a statement or more like a gentle command. But I could feel her urgency in it. I could see that she loved Haldir, as a child of her own. And I was silent for a while, contemplating what I should say. I stood up and slowly turned to go out. She did not stop me. But then again I felt her presence.

_For Anya, he does not. _I turned around to look at her, her blue orbs burning into me, there she sat before me, a complete mystery that not even a Master of Occlumency would be able to read.

"Please send word to Ithilwen that I would like to meet her. I think it would be better if I was the one who told her." I merely nodded and turned my back to her and walked away. She was right. Ithilwen probably liked Haldir a lot. She would hyperventilate if I told her. It was all for the better. For the first time today, I felt like smiling.

I walked to our talan, the one that I shared with Ithilwen, the female guard of the Border. She was reading a book, seated on a chair in an open space that seemed to be a part of our home. There were the thick mellyrn boughs leaned inside to give a natural dome for the open space, but still there were enough open spaces between the branches for the sunlight to peek in. these elves were really splendid architects. I had to commend them on that. As I stepped into the open light, she looked up from the book and smiled as she saw me. She was not the same Ithilwen who served in the Border who stood before me now. She was wearing a dark green robe that seemed to be made especially for her. The gold and silver embroideries in the sleeves that seemed to hide her hands altogether, seemed to compliment her dark tresses that she had left loose.

"Ithilwen?" I asked, gasping at the transformation. She smiled as she nodded and stood up to welcome me.

"What did the Lady say?" she asked me. I smiled at her as she held my hands in hers. Here was the beginning of a true friendship I thought.

"That she shall tell you when you go to speak with her now." I said clutching her hand a little tighter. My hands were shaking. I had not the slightest idea how she would react if she found out. Would she hate me? But then what had I wronged to earn her hate? I sighed as I removed my hand from hers.

"She wants to talk to me?" she asked, astonishment evident for me to see. I nodded as I turned away to see little sparrows sitting in the boughs of the trees around us. I looked back at her when she spoke again.

"Is it about you?" she asked, choosing her words with care. I closed my eyes and bowed my head as I nodded. She sighed.

"And does it involve Haldir?" I looked up sharply at her as she said this. There was a smile in her face. It was a sad and resigned smile as though she knew what the Lady would say. I couldn't nod my head anymore; I couldn't even breathe for a while. She clasped my hand again and said she was going to see the lady. I nodded my head numbly and watched her leave the terrace towards the hall of our talan and then proceed to the door. Just as she put her dark green cloak around her, she turned to look at me. Her face smiled a little as she bowed down a little and vanished through the steps, down to the forest ground.

* * *

Ithilwen's Point of view:

I was burning inside. How dare she? How dare she level such accusations against him? How could she? I closed my eyes a little to control my anger a little. It was her fault. She had seduced him. It was that girl who had been the sole cause for this…if this was true! I took a deep breath as I leaned against the mallorn trunk. Tears of rage and indignation welled up in my eyes. Haldir was too noble – too respectable to do this. But then, why would the Lady lie to me? Had Anya tried seducing her March Warden, wouldn't she order her out of this place? And would Haldir have fallen had she seduced him? She was a witch. She was capable of anything. I nodded my head. She had used magic against him…to bring him into her enchantments.

_And why would I allow her to do that penneth? _The voice of my Lady sounded in my mind. She was watching me. But how could Haldir do something like this? It was a cruel crime in the sight of the Eldar.

_You forget who she is. _Oh yes! She was supposed to be Laurelin! And I believe that! I thought sarcastically. The lady's voice sounded again, this time a little amused.

_You believed it once! Take heart penneth. She has no need to lie and why would she tell it out to me if seduction were indeed her motive? And remember, few can lie in front of me. _

I nodded. I slowly climbed up the stairs to our talan. The talan I would be sharing with Anya. The girl who had shared her bed with Haldir for a day. I knocked hard on the door. But no answer greeted my knock. So I opened the door rather noisily to find myself standing in an empty hall. Where was she? I moved to the open terrace but apart from sparrows there seemed nobody else. I was about to check the kitchen when I found her asleep in her bedroom.

Her hands lay above the grey coverlet as her head gently rested upon the silver and white cushions. A symbol of innocence. Was this the witch who I blamed of seduction? I blinked my eyes to avoid my tears from falling. Mayhap what the lady told me was true. Mayhap Haldir did take her by force. Mayhap…I was wrong. I slowly made my way towards the girl who lay asleep in her bed and folded some of her dark brown hair behind her ears. She stirred but did not wake up. It was better this way. Or else, I wouldn't know how to react. What to do? What to say? I sighed as tears finally escaped my restrain. But these were neither due to rage nor doe to indignation. These were tears of sympathy. Sympathy for her. Sympathy for Haldir. Sympathy for his memory of Laurelin, my sister.

"What shall you have me do, Anya?" I asked, my voice choking with unshed tears. She slowly smiled in her sleep. The answer she gave me…complete trust. Something I could never give up on. I sighed as I slowly got up and walked out of the room, with one last look at her face.

My new family. My friend.

* * *

::Loud trumpets sound:: Well! Here you are! The end of chapter-13. And now, we come to another important part of story reading. Reviewing of course! So please do me the honors if you will! 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	14. Things of Revelation

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Elven Script: **Yes. I promise! Here's a cookie and hope you're feeling better! And something to cheer everybody! Another chapter.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **good! And here is your next chapter!!

**Jiblade7: **Thanks for your review! Made my day, it did! Who is your favorite character of this lot? Just curious!

**Anonymous: **thanks for the review!

**Anya7: **Okay! And unhand my candy bar! KYA!!! Much better and here it is Mr. Bloom. Er…No thanks! (Huge sweat drop)

I would seriously like to know which was the character that you liked the most…in the end of course and we are not near that part just yet are we? :: hint hint::

**_Disclaimer:_**

Nope! Not me… but if you ask that guy with the pipe there, he might be able to help you…. :: Points Tolkien::

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 14 (Things of revelation…)**

Anya's Point of view: 

I was happy. Genuinely happy, for what I was doing. Tending the Lady's garden was hardly any work. Any living thing seldom died here to mourn over…maybe hearts that are crushed once and for all but never plants. I smiled at the elleth next to me as she handed me the pruning scissors.

"Hannon lle, Olwen." I was having a little improvement in their language in any case! She smiled back at me.

"As gellen, Níriniel." I smiled. It was a name they had given me here. It meant a maiden with tears in heart. It so suited me that I was at first surprised at how deep these elves could read into a person.

"What do you plan to do after your duties are over?" I asked her, she was engaged to her beloved but a week ago. She smiled as a small blush crept up her cheek.

"Ai, Níriniel! If you know the answer then why question?" I laughed.

"Indeed!" she smiled as she turned back to collecting the flowers for the Lady. As soon as she was done with picking flowers as I was with pruning the hedges, we both put our tools away and dusting us the best we could, we walked out of the garden towards my talan. The one, which I shared with my friend, Ithilwen.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow, Níriniel." She said as she bowed down a little and walked away from the mallorn on whose boughs, our talan rested. I nimbly climbed the stairs and pushed open the talan door to find Ithilwen seated on the dining table chewing on an apple with her nose immersed into a parchment. She was literally buried under loads of parchment, and from the way her brow creased, I was sure it conveyed something she did not appreciate.

"Suilaid, Ithilwen." She looked up at me. Her face slowly brightening as her lips parted to smile warmly.

"Suilaid, Níriniel." She greeted me back. She was my teacher in Sindarin and was always liberal with her comments and statements, something I found useful for my benefit.

"I find you immersed in duty, as usual." I quipped amusement clearly evident in my voice.

"And I find you immersed in-" she looked at me once. "-dirt, as usual." I looked down to see my robe soiled with dirt.

"This, my lady, is the gift of this earth to her children." I said in a matter of factly voice. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh I give up! So, what did you dear friend Olwen tell you today?" she was always making fun of the way Olwen dreamt about her betrothed.

"Oh Ithilwen, she is only dreaming about her loved one!"

She looked at me with a mysterious glance.

"And I thought you hated men." My smile faltered when I saw what she meant. Haldir. I stiffened as I thought of him. It had been two whole months since I had come to Caras Galadhon and the esteemed windbag of Lothlorien thought it beneath him to at least enquire about me.

"I do not hate men, Ithilwen."

"And Haldir?"

I turned to look at her. She was standing there, leaning on her chair with her hand on her hip.

"I don't hate him, either." I smiled and I slowly walked towards my room. I could see her smile at me and shake her head as she took another parchment from the table and glanced at it before becoming totally engrossed in its contents.

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Did I hate Haldir? What did he do to me, that I should hate him? Well an occasional rape was nothing was it? I laughed at my sarcasm. It was not hate that I felt towards him. He had been too kind for that. It was a kind of indifference. A kind of carelessness when it came to him. I sighed as I removed my grey robe and stepped into my bathroom for a wash. Soon, I was arrayed in a simple white robe, which was quite unassuming. The way I wanted to be. As I stepped out of my room to step into the kitchen, the sun had risen properly. We left for our duties in the gardens early in the morning before the sun rose. That way we could pick flowers as they bloomed. And now it was time for the next duty at hand. Cooking.

"Ithilwen, I am going to prepare breakfast. So, mind clearing the table?" I called out.

"I shall do that, Anya."

I took a medium sized pot and placed it on the fire. Maybe some clear soup would be good. I opened the larder for any vegetables that I might find useful. There were a couple for carrots and some other vegetables that I took. Soon, the aroma from the pot told me the soup was ready. Quite ready indeed!

I placed the pot on the scrubbed table and placed two bowls for Ithilwen and me. She seated herself opposite to me and as I began to eat,

"Anya, the Lady wanted to know if you are happy." Her eyes seemed nowhere but at me. I smiled as I nodded my head.

"I am happy Ithilwen. I have friends and I have a work. Work to keep me busy."

She nodded. "Good. The Lady shall be pleased to hear that." She smiled and bravely finished her soup. I was a horrible cook but still I was making my improvements. She placed the bowl down and stood up.

"I shall be leaving for Border duty for three months." I nodded. She continued.

"And will you be alone here? Or should I talk about this to the Lady?" I shook my head.

"That wouldn't be necessary. I can manage it, Ithilwen. Olwen lives but in the next mallorn. She is a shout away from me and I am in Caras Galadhon! The safest place anyone could possibly be within Lothlorien." She smiled and nodded her head before shouldering her bow and walking towards the door. Just when I was about to clear away the table, Ithilwen turned back.

"If I am going to Border duty, you must be aware that Haldir shall be free from his duties." I looked sharply at her, my hands clasping my bowl very tightly.

"And, what does that imply?" I asked, my voice low and laboured.

"Nothing…" she turned back towards the open door. "Garo arad vaer, Anya." I nodded my head.

"Yes." She then quickly disappeared through the open door down to the forest floor. It would be another three months before I would see her again. Had she been in her talan near the borders, it would have been convenient for her. Had it not been for me…I sighed as I cleared the table in silence.

* * *

Olwen's Point of view:

"And what took you so long?" I smiled as Orophin placed a kiss on my brow.

"I am a busy person, Orophin. You must understand that. As the keeper of the Lady's bower-"

"-Oh yes! I forgot." He said grinning at me.

"I have to go." His smile faltered a bit.

"Why?"

I smiled as I kissed him gently. "Because I have a friend to give company." He raised one eyebrow.

"A friend?" I nodded my head. "and who is that?" I smiled as I caressed his cheek, his smile returning where it belonged.

"Anya, a friend of Ithilwen." If I was expecting astonishment from my beloved, it was too understated. He almost dropped me.

"Anya? You – you mean the mortal – girl?" he almost blurted out, it surprised me how he knew her.

"And you know her?" he turned to look at me abruptly. "Yes. I mean, she was under the care of Haldir for a while. But then the Lady called her. And…"

"Oh I see. Well then, we shall se each other again" he nodded and kissed me gently before releasing me. I slowly walked away from him and made my way towards my talan in the heart of the city. Orophin loved me a lot. And I loved him just as much as he did. But then, there was something wrong somewhere. I sighed as I shrugged the feeling off and my pace quickened.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I slowly wandered towards his talan. Haldir. His name sounded so perfect…so nice. As my feet slowly tread the path towards my home, I felt another presence…it had been a week now. and I had to tell Haldir. He would be delighted by all means…I smiled. Yes, he would be delighted. I carefully caressed my abdomen as I felt another life stir within me. My son…our son.

I woke up with a start. It had been a week since Ithilwen had left me for Border duty and now, the dreams were back. Why was I having those dreams and what connection did Haldir have towards my visions was a mystery too deep to penetrate. Many times I would think of telling the Lady of my dreams but then what would she say? If it involved living an eternity with Haldir, then she can just as well not say anything at all! I did not want his security or his pity. I was happy the way I was. I sighed as I slowly got up from my bed. Soon, I would have to go to the gardens. I was expecting fresh blooms in the plants under my care. I knew it would please the Lady to have two varieties of plants in one growth. It was a new method that I was trying and by god's grace I was successful. White and red roses in one bush. The sight would astound anyone.

I took but two steps towards my door when my head seemed to spin out of control. The room swam around me as I clutched at a chair to steady myself. The giddiness went away as soon as it came. I had not been feeling well for a week but I dismissed it as too much work. I slowly dragged myself from my bed and walked towards the bathroom. Might as well get ready for work! I took my bath and slipped into my usual grey gown and stepped into the kitchen when the familiar feeling of lightheadedness returned.

But this time I felt like something creeping up my throat. I rushed to the sink and puked. One minute, my face had the blush of a fresh day and the next minute it was ashen. I felt my knees go weak as I emptied my guts onto the sink, leaving me extremely shaky. I caught hold of a table near the sink and steadied myself.

What was wrong with me? I sighed and sat down, catching my head as the familiar feeling of giddiness returned. Slowly the feeling ebbed away and I could see the kitchen wall more clearly. I got up and walked towards the door. Maybe it was time I went to work. Perhaps work would take my mind off this.

I walked through the bushes to get to the place where the tools meant for pruning were kept.

"Anya! You are early today!" a voice sounded from behind.

"Good morning, Olwen." I sighed, suddenly feeling weak. I heard footsteps approaching me and then there was a gentle touch…

"You don't look that very good, Níriniel. What is it?" I turned around and smiled at my friend. Or at least tried to. My tiredness seemed to take its toll on me.

"It's nothing actually. I must be sick. But I shall finish my work soon enough then perhaps I can rest." She looked at me skeptically.

"Really I am fine." I smiled as I took her hand away from my shoulder.

"Níriniel-"

"I shall do just fine, Olwen." I said stressing it more firmly now. she nodded her head and walked past me towards the pruning tools. I followed her and soon, we were pruning away happily. That was until I got so tired, I couldn't help but flop back into the ground.

"Níriniel? Oh Eru! Níriniel!" my friend literally screamed. I put up a hand to shush her.

"I am fine. I guess I shouldn't over exert myself."

"None could put it better, my child." I tried peeking out from behind the row of thick rose bushes to see who it was that spoke. I knew it.

"My Lady!" I panicked. If she were to find me in this condition, then she would never allow me to come back. I pushed myself up with my hands and dusted them off my robe, spoiling it in the process. She turned to look at me and smiled,

"Anya, it is good to see you." She said holding my hand.

"I can say the same to you milady." I smiled.

"you look tired, Anya. What have you been doing?" she asked, her voice a bit anxious. I shook my head.

"Nothing, milady. Just pruning the hedges, you see."

"No. you must see a healer. Olwen!" she called out. My friend hurried towards her Lady.

"Take Níriniel towards a healer will you?" Olwen nodded. But I couldn't.

"But my lady!" she turned to look at me.

do not object penneth. It is for your own benefit. Now off you go!

I nodded my head and turned to go. But then, I felt the Lady's hand on my shoulder.

"On second thought, I shall accompany Anya. Olwen, you can leave for the day." Olwen's face brightened as she bowed and left us alone in the garden.

"come." She said as she led me towards a talan near hers.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I lay down on the bed where the healer, a motherly looking elleth hovered over me, touching my pulse, feeling my head and pressing me here and there.

"How long have you been feeling sick, my child?" she asked. I tried to remember.

"Two to three days back. But I have never vomited before." She nodded her head acknowledging my answer. She then turned to Galadriel.

"May I talk to you Hiril nin?" Galadriel nodded and stood up from the chair where she was seated. I got up and turned to look at them.

The wind did not carry their whispers to me and when the healer saw my inquisitive gaze, she ushered the Lady out of the room. Soon, both of them entered the room.

"What is it, milady?" I asked mildly surprised. The lady walked towards me as I stood up unsteadily. Had I expected her to do something, it was not that she would hug me tightly as though both happy and sad. I was surprised beyond thought.

"Anya, it gives me great pleasure to tell you this." She turned to look back at the healer, who stood there smiling at me with her hands clasped in front of her.

"My Lady, what is it?" I asked, dreading what she was to say, for what reason, I did not know.

"Your purpose of being a woman is nearing completion." The healer chimed. I turned to look at her baffled. Now what did that mean? The Lady smiled and gently took my hand and placed it over my stomach.

"Do you not feel anything?" she asked me in a gentle whisper. I shook my head as fear and confusion gathered in my heart.

"My dear, you have begotten a child." What? I wanted to scream. She smiled reading my thoughts.

"You are pregnant, Anya."

* * *

**_Translations:_**

Hannon lle - Thank you

Suilaid - Greetings

Garo arad vaer - have a nice day

Dundundun! End of the chappie and all reviews welcome! So do me the honours please! C'mon! reviewing never hurt anybody!(And flames are welcome too! Smaug here is feeling very bored. ::shows pet dragon::)

- Anarya of Lorien.


	15. An unexpected visitor

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Elven Script: **Okay! Here you go! :: Hands a huge Norwegian Ridgeback:: his name is Norbert. My! You two are a super team! ::Beams:: ****

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Hehehe! Were you expecting that? No wait! Don't answer. Let it remain as it is.

**Ariendar: **Thanks for reviewing again! You guys make me happy! Hmmm… too bad Haldir is not going to be so happy about this…and then again, neither is Anya.

**Anonymous: **Yep! That's right! That is exactly what I am planning.

**Lady Fae: **Haldir flipping out? That is mildly putting it, don't you think?

**Jiblade7: **Thanks for the glowing review you gave me! And for also explaining the reason why you like the characters. Thanks a lot, my friend! I value you support with all my heart! And one of the reasons why I write this story is because there are people supporting me. This means every reviewer who has written a constructive criticism for this story. I love you people!

**BP the cookie monster: **Thank you. I know it hurts you, but I would seriously request you to read beyond the first chapter for a change and take in all the chapters and how the story goes before jumping into conclusions.

**Sarobando: **Hehehe… um…I guess you'll have to wait and watch. But mark this well! Lots and lots of drama ahead!

**Crecy: **I'm sorry! I am so very sorry! Here have this glass of water. I hope this chapter doesn't leave you with a cardiac arrest! Sorry again!

**I have also uploaded a one-chapter Glorfindel fic, under the name, Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory. If my dear readers would be kind enough to check it out and tell me how it is, I would find that very 'very' helpful. And here are some reviewers I'd like to thank for their reviews for that fic:**

**Ariendar: **thanks for your review again! How many times can a person say that! But every time I say that I feel happy. Hope you'd render the same support throughout. Thanks a lot!

**Ellfine: **Thanks for your review! It means a lot to me.

**Radbooks: **I read your bio and I give you my sincere wishes for the fulfillment of your dream. Thanks for the great review!

**Ralinde: **I am so honoured that people have faith in my writing. I shall definitely do that. You have given me a brilliant idea. Now all I need is a little time to formulate that idea.

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

Oh! The disclaimer! Oopsie! Silly me!

**_Disclaimer:_**

I don't own! So no sue! Nice lawyers! Want cookie?

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 15 (An unexpected visitor)**

Anya's Point of view:

_"What is it, milady?" I asked mildly surprised. The lady walked towards me as I stood up unsteadily. Had I expected her to do something, it was not that she would hug me tightly as though both happy and sad. I was surprised beyond thought. _

_"Anya, it gives me great pleasure to tell you this." She turned to look back at the healer, who stood there smiling at me with her hands clasped in front of her. _

_"My Lady, what is it?" I asked, dreading what she was to say, for what reason, I did not know._

_"Your purpose of being a woman is nearing completion." The healer chimed. I turned to look at her baffled. Now what did that mean? The Lady smiled and gently took my hand and placed it over my stomach. _

_"Do you not feel anything?" she asked me in a gentle whisper. I shook my head as fear and confusion gathered in my heart. _

_"My dear, you have begotten a child." What? I wanted to scream. She smiled reading my thoughts. _

_"You are pregnant, Anya."_

I woke up with a start. It was all a dream. A very bad nightmare. I sighed, relieved and got up only to find the Lady seated in a chair near the bed on which I lay.

"My child, what happened?" she asked me, her face anxious. I looked up at the healer who stood behind the Lady.

"You fainted, my child." She said, smiling slightly as though amused. So it wasn't a dream after all! I turned to the Lady.

"Am – am I p-pregnant?" I asked, dreading the answer that she would give me. Her eyes bore into mine, as her hand clasped mine tightly.

"You are, Anya." I gasped. No I was not. Just because I was sick for two days, it didn't mean I was pregnant! I was not! I moved back a little but the Lady held my hand tightly in hers.

"Anya, you must relax. You are surprised, I understand that! And it would not be an exaggeration if I add the word 'rudely'." She smiled a little.

I turned to look at her, my eyes slowly blurring from the tears that would now spill from my eyes. Her smile softened as she pulled me gently towards her and hugged. I cried unrestrained onto her shoulder.

"I understand! Please Anya! You should not exert yourself like this." She whispered into my ears, trying to soothe me and having a very good result at that. As I calmed down considerably, she turned to the healer.

"Are there any other ellith who are with child in this realm now?" the healer smiled and shook her head.

"None my lady." The Lady nodded her head and turned to me. she gently caught my chin and lifted my face as she smiled at me.

"Did you hear that, penneth? You are the only pregnant one in Lothlorien right about now." I nodded. It could be because the other women weren't foolish enough to get themselves raped! The Lady turned to me amused as though she had read my thoughts. I couldn't help it anymore. I smiled a little.

I walked slowly back to my talan. Okay! I was eighteen and pregnant. Way to go Anya! I laughed a little. I still couldn't believe the fact that here I was, with another soul growing inside me. I placed my hand over my stomach, which was still flat, thank you! Here was the fruit of his action. Here was the result of his mistake, I thought ruefully. Would the lady tell him? Most definitely! I sighed as I wondered if I was ready for another encounter with the elf who changed my life.

I slowly walked up the stairs of my talan. I felt like I needed a shoulder to lean upon. Too bad Ithilwen was not here. I laughed as I imagined her reaction.

"You with a child?" she would have screamed. I slowly pushed the door to find it open without a problem. Had I left it unlocked when I went for my duties this morning? I racked my brain as I stepped into the hall. It was hardly morning as the sun was merely starting her ascent from the eastern horizon, so the hall was pretty dark. But as I stepped into the hall, I heard a voice. The voice which I dreaded meeting for all these two months.

"Mae govannen, Anya." He said, his voice soft and deep. I turned around immediately to find him standing in the middle of the hall, his frame silhouetted in the semidarkness. He was smiling at me. I was sure! He took a step towards me when I panicked and backed away. Haldir was back.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

"Mae govannen, Anya." She turned to look at me as though she was seeing someone come back from one's grave. I smiled at her though I doubted if she would see that. This place was as dark as the pits of Dol Guldur. I walked slowly towards her but as I took one step towards her, she started to back away. It stopped me dead on my tracks.

"Anya?" I called out. Was she still afraid of me? She kept backing away from me until she stepped out of the hall and into the open space which seemed to be roofed by the boughs of the mallorn on which this talan was built.

She had changed. The human girl was still there but there was something else in her eyes. Some wisdom aided by sadness. I cringed a little at the thought that mayhap I was the reason for that sadness in her.

"Anya, why do you back away?" I asked her as gently as I could. She shook her head as she turned around and dropped onto a cushioned chair burying her head in her arms. Was she crying? Eru! Was it a bad decision to come here? I was panicking.

"Anya!" I walked slowly towards her. She lifted her head to look at me. She was not crying but she looked as though any moment she would start. I knelt before her.

"Where were you?" I asked her as I slowly placed my hand over her shoulder. She quickly removed herself from my grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me, March Warden!" venom dripped from her words that I back away a little.

"Did you come here to see how pathetic I was feeling? To see if I was alive at all?"

She got up all of a sudden and moved away towards the opposite corner of the terrace where there was an opening in the dense boughs of the mallorn where the birds flew in. There she stood, by the stone birdbath, with her head bowed down.

"Anya, I-" I had wanted to apologize. But if she was not going to give me a chance to say what I wanted to say, then how did she expect me to beg her for mercy?

"You need not speak. Why did you come here? Did the Lady tell you to do so?" she asked turning to look at me for the first time. Her beauty had transformed in a more feminine way from the last time I had seen her. Her hair had grown longer and she wore a grey robe that though was simple, seemed to bring out her feminity.

"As a matter of fact, Orophin told me." I said in a clipped tone. She looked at me with one raised eyebrow.

"Orophin? But how does-"

"Olwen is his betrothed, she told him." I interrupted knowing what she had wanted to ask. She smiled a little, but her smiled seethed with ice-cold frigidity.

"So you haven't been to see the Lady, then." She said simply. I shook my head. She moved away from the birdbath and walked towards me. When she was but a few inches away from me, she stopped.

"I would suggest you to go and meet Lady Galadriel, March Warden. There are certain things I am sure you would be delighted to hear." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I was confused. What was it this time?

"What are you on about?" I asked, not minding to keep my voice soft. If she did not want me to apologize then, who was I to deny this 'lady' her request?

"Remember, that night March Warden? That night, when I had begged you to stop? That night when you had spoilt me completely?" I closed my eyes as guilt flooded my heart.

"Anya, I was drunk-" she interrupted me.

"Now, March Warden, there are certain things that return back to haunt us. And it gives me immense pleasure to tell you that not only have you succeeded in robbing me of my innocence but also have succeeded in giving me, at this age when I am barely an adult in my world, a child to cope up with!" she shrieked.

It took me a while to contemplate what she had just told me. Then it hit me. I was to become a father. The entire world seemed to spin out of control. Was I, Haldir, the esteemed March Warden of Lothlorien, the trusted warrior of The Lady Galadriel, going to father the child of a mortal? I turned to look at her staring at me with fury clearly burning in her gaze.

"You lie!" I whispered as I moved back a step away from this woman. She laughed as tears rushed forth from her eyes.

"I lie? Are you accusing me of deceit, March Warden? Is that what you are telling me?" she then rushed towards me and pushed me roughly towards the hall. I had not been expecting her to do so, so I fell down as she came towards me and walked by me without even giving me a hand to help myself up.

"Let me tell you March Warden, it does not please me to carry this child of your inside me. But since we cannot undergo an abortion in this place, and even if that was an option, I would not opt for it as it would be like punishing a soul who hardly committed any sin to suffer for what a louse his father is!"

I shook my head. This was all a big mistake! A very big mistake! I turned to see her stand there by the window with her head bent down and her shoulders shaking. Was she crying because of me? Oh Eru!

"Anya-"

The door opened widely flooding the room with light.

"Anya?" in stepped Olwen. She seemed surprised to see Anya stand there, crying and me, March Warden of Lothlorien standing there with no excuse to defend him.

"Oh. I am sorry, am I interrupting anything?" she looked sheepishly at Anya. Anya shook her head as she wiped her tears away and turned to greet her friend with a smile.

"No Olwen. It is nothing. Why don't you come inside?" Olwen smiled at her friend though she seemed less convinced. She then turned to look at me.

"Lord Haldir! It is a bit of a surprise seeing you here! But then again, it shortens my errand." I looked at her bemused. What errand? She seemed to understand what I was thinking for she smiled at me.

"Oh, the Lady wants to talk to you. I am ignorant as to why, but the matter seems to be important. I was to fetch Orophin who would convey it to you, but now since I have met you myself, I thought I shall inform you right away. And let me add that the Lady wishes to see you immediately!"

I nodded my head acknowledging her. I then turned to Anya, who looked at me with an indifferent stare.

"Then I hope I shall be seeing you again, Lady Anya." I bowed down.

"Do not hope much March Warden. I am happy as I am. I do not need your care." It stung me when she said that. But nevertheless I could say nothing back in the presence of Olwen who could just as well be unaware of the situation we both were placed in at the moment. I bowed down stiffly and said as briskly and cold as I could muster,

"I leave." She turned her head the other way as I left and I found myself having a sudden urge to slap her. I controlled my urge and let Olwen lead the way to the Lady's talan, though I knew the way. If I was going alone, then mayhap I shall retrace my steps back to the talan where the mother of my child now resided.

* * *

Galadriel's Point of view:

He was coming this way. I could see him walk slowly towards my talan from my window. I sighed as I thought of how to break the news to him. Haldir was an elf who respect many and who was in turn respected by many.

I waited. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter, Haldir." The door opened and in stepped Haldir. He smiled a little on seeing me, but there was some tension visible for those who could look deep into his face.

"Mae govannen, Hiril nin." He said bowing down before me. I smiled and nodded.

"Mae govannen, Haldir. Please! Sit down." I pointed the couch that was there and as soon as he had seated himself, I sat on a chair opposite to his. My March warden looked up from his clasped hands as I sat down. I smiled trying to make him feel more at home. I placed my hands on top of his. He looked down to my hands.

"Haldir, it has been so long since you have come to see me." I said trying to bring him into a more comfortable state of mind before breaking the news to him. He nodded.

"I was on duty in the Northern Border, my Lady." I nodded. As if I didn't know. I got up and walked towards the window from where I had seen him come.

"Haldir, I shall not take your time by enquiring of facts that both of us are aware you know." I turned around. He was listening to me very carefully. Good. I turned back and observed the people below my talan.

"I am sure you remember Anya." I could almost feel him tense behind me. I turned back to smile at him. He had not forgotten what had happened then.

"I must say, that it was not entirely you mistake, Haldir. You were not in your proper sense."

He sighed. I slowly walked towards him and sat beside him.

"Haldir, newer complications have arisen. She is-"

"Pregnant. I know." I stopped short. I turned to look at him. Surely he had not known!

"Haldir?" he turned to look up at me and then slowly lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I met Anya as soon as I came back from the Borders." He said in a low voice. It was my turn to tense now. I clasped his hands tightly in mine.

"And?" I urged him on. He turned to look at me.

"You see all. Then why do you ask me this?" his voice was almost pleading. I sighed as I closed my eyes. My hands released his from my hold.

"Haldir, you must realize that I am not a Vala. I am an elf, just like you. Mayhap I have ages of wisdom that you lack now. But I cannot pry into each and every soul's mind in this kingdom. It would be unkind. And moreover. This affair, you shall have to handle all by your own. I can assist the both of you only up to an extent. But after that, it shall be yours to decide."

He remained silent throughout my lecture. But as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at me.

"She does not like carrying this child in her. I am afraid for the first time, Hiril nin." He said his eyes filled with anxiousness. I smiled as I shook my head.

"You shall never understand what goes on in a woman's heart; be her elf or mortal. It is a thing highly dangerous and mysterious. But remember this Haldir. She shall never hate the child that is part her in existence. The child is as much hers as the child is yours." He smiled a little.

It was time to move to more dangerous grounds.

"Then, Haldir. What do you plan to do with her?" he turned to look at me abruptly. He immediately lowered his gaze as though he had been thinking of the very same thing.

"I shall take her home with me. I intend to accept all responsibility for the child. But then the union of an elf and a mortal does not happen often. I don't even know if this was supposed to happen." I nodded.

"What happens, happens for the glory of Iluvatar. Always remember that. Now I advice you to go back to Anya and talk to her. remember not to lose your temper Haldir. No matter how much she taunts you, she carries your child within her." he nodded. He then stood up.

"Then I shall take leave now, Hiril nin." He bowed down once more. I smiled and embraced him tightly.

"You are like a son to me, Haldir. I shall always remember the day you and your brothers were brought under my care, immediately after Celebrían had left for Imladris. I want you to bear this in mind. I will always be there for you. Now go."

I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek. A habit of his from old, when he was an elfling. I sighed as I saw him leave my talan. I loved him. I loved him like I loved Celebrían. I loved him like my son.

* * *

End of chapter. Time to do you know what! Review away my hearties! Pleeeeeaaaase! :: Puppy-dog face :: 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	16. Flares of Temper

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

_**I hit a 100reviews! Yay! I thank each and every soul who reviewed my story! Couldn't have been here without all of you!**_

**__**

**Elven Script: **Oh my! Then maybe Norbert is a bit dangerous! Hmm…how is your brother feeling? Looks like you guys fight a lot! ****

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Yes, there is. I think it is ch.10. Thanks for the review!

**Radbooks: **I am honoured! Really "really" honoured when I get reviews! If you can give such a detailed review, I honestly believe that you would write excellently. Looking forward to reading your story.

**Anonymous: **Couldn't have put it better myself! Guys slower than women! Yes they are! And he already knows it in his heart… but it is hidden from him. Or something like that! LOL

**Lady Fae: **Here you shall find your answers. Hehehe!

**Crecy: **Thank god! I hate it when people do that! Hope you never shock me like that! And it looks like you're not the only one being dramatic! : cough: Haldir :cough:

**Dragonsinger: **keep the reviews coming! And thanks for the review!

**Firbereth: **You will! Believe me, you will.

**Elainor: **Thanks for the review. You must understand that for Haldir, a March Warden who has never had things go beyond his control, this is a trial he would find nerve racking! But let us hope for the best! )

**Jiblade7: **Another glowing review made my day! Thank you! Thank you! Here's a nice next chappie for my dearest reviewers!

**Joy4eva: **thanks for the review! I love it when my work is appreciated! How many times can I say that? U

**Gilraen73051: **Thanks for adding my name in your Author alert list!

**I have also uploaded a one-chapter Glorfindel fic, under the name, Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory. If my dear readers would be kind enough to check it out and tell me how it is, I would find that very 'very' helpful. **

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Ah come on! I don't own LOtR! Does it look like I do?

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 16 (Flares of temper)**

Anya's Point of view:

I stared at the door as it slammed at my face. He had left me again. I knew I was to blame, this time. I had been harsh and he could have come to apologize. But then again, it was not every day that you woke up to find you are pregnant! I sighed as exhaustion took its toll on me. I slowly walked to the armchair that was there in the hall and sank into it. The words that were spoken then came clearly to my mind.

I had told him never to come back. I had told him that I needed none of his help. I sighed as I closed my eyes. The Lady would be talking to him now. I could picture his denial. I could picture his arrogance. The Lady would try to make him accept. Order him to… but then, it would be an order…my child shall be loved by his father because of an order. Not because Haldir loves him or her. I sincerely hoped it would be a girl. I had, had enough with men already.

I could see my future. Here, where I would have my child and live with him or her. And then one day, to die amidst the elves of Lothlorien. Tears spilled as I though of my future. I had a life. Friends, school, but now…I took a deep breath to steady myself. I slowly stood up to prepare lunch. It would be a simple affair now that there was only me…no. There were two of us now. I smiled as I slowly caressed my abdomen through the grey raiment. My child.

I stepped into the kitchen and opened the larder. There was some bread. I could always have bread and milk. I slowly got the bread out and next searched for milk. I got fresh milk from Olwen who in turn had it bought from a village outside Lothlorien. People like me populated the village - mortals. I sighed as I considered the prospect of going and taking a living in that village, it would mean less questions about my condition. I sighed as I took some vegetables to make broth.

As I was cutting the vegetables, I heard the door knock. I slowly placed the huge knife on the table and cleaning my hands in my robe, I walked towards the door. It was most probably Olwen come back to ask me about Haldir. I would have to tell her some lie. Maybe that he came to see Ithilwen. It sounded lame even to me. But that would have to do.

I reached out for the door knob and pulled the door open to face –

"Haldir?" he was turning the other way and turned back to face me when I called him name. His face was hard and he seemed angry. More angry than I had ever seen him. But then, so was I. I slammed the door just when he was about to step in.

"Anya!" his voice sounded muffled. "Would you kindly open the door?" his voice then went towards a window beside the door, which was open.

"Anya?" he ordered. OH how I hated him! I walked towards the window and pulled the screen across. He pushed the screen aside and put his hand inside. But then it was of no use. I was back in the kitchen, cutting vegetables with a vengeance.

"Anya! I command you to open the door!" his voice sounded dangerous. I walked back towards the door and opened it but did not let him in.

"What do you want?" I asked him, not minding to keep my voice soft. His brow creased as he placed a hand between the door and the doorway and pushed me inside. I marveled at how strong he was. I was easily pushed back inside.

"You have no right to come here." I said, my voice raising. He turned to look at me.

"Are you telling me that I have no right to come here? Is that what I hear?" his voice rose more noticeably. I glared at him as I walked towards the door. He followed me.

"It is good that you have some sense. You shall accompany me to our home." I turned back to stare at him. His face was livid. It was as though he would rather have an orc at his place than my child and me.

"Oh, so it was an order from the Lady, wasn't it?" my temper was flaring, and I felt easily irritated. He turned to glare at me.

"I am not going to explain to you, what the Lady said, because, I think the Lady called me. Not you." His voice was harsh and it hurt when he spoke like that. I turned away from him and walked towards the house.

"I am not going anywhere, March Warden." he pulled me back and I fell against him. He then growled into my ears,

"You shall come with me and that is final." I released myself from his vice like grip and walked away from him.

"I am happy as I am, March Warden. Please stop irritating me." I said as I walked back into the house. I turned around to shut the door when he pushed me back inside. He caught my shoulders and pushed me gently but firmly towards the opposite wall.

"Anya, I am not leaving this house until you leave it with me." his eyes seemed to glow with anger. Oh! So he was this firm in following his orders? Then I had my own orders to follow.

"No. I am not coming. I don't see any reason why I should come with you." He growled again. He took my hand and placed it over my stomach.

"Isn't this proof enough?" he almost shouted. I took my hand away.

"He is my son, Anya. And no matter where you go, that truth shall remain as it is." I turned around away from him.

"My child has no father." I said in a low tone.

"What?" he asked. I turned to face him. His face looked dangerous. "What did you say?" I took a deep breath.

"I said my child has no father." He sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands as I moved away from him.

"I cannot let my son be born illegitimate." I turned back, so this was all about his honour. About the honour of having an illegitimate son!

"And what makes you think that you can be the only man who shall have the power of making my child's birth legitimate?" he stood up abruptly. I knew I had gone too far. He strode up to me. As he neared me, his hand rose as though to hit me, but for some reason, I did not cringe though I felt like dying with fear. He stopped before he did hit me and he lowered his hand though his face still looked capable of brutal murder.

"Oh Eru! Holy Eru! Let me leave this place before I strike a woman for the first time in my life." He turned and walked away from me.

"And a pregnant one at that!" I quipped. He turned to glare at me once before slamming the door shut. But just before I could sink into the couch, the door opened again and there he stood, a vision of anger.

"Mark this well, Anya. He is my son. And if you dare try to even think of changing that," his hands curled into tight balls as he growled at me and walked away slamming the door again.

I gasped and fell into the mercifully soft couch. This was getting too much. The less I saw him, the better it would be for the both of us. After what seemed like hours, I got up and walked unsteadily towards the kitchen to cut the vegetables with a shaky hand.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

How dare she? How dare she? I closed my eyes as I visualized myself striking her. It frightened me to Angband and back. I almost struck the mother of my child. I almost struck my Anya. She who had some connection with my Laurelin. It had been a while since I had visited her grave and yet now I seemed to miss her less. It felt as though Laurelin was in Caras Galadhon defying me and hating me rather than sleeping peacefully in her grave. It felt as though she was there in Anya.

But this was not Laurelin. She was sweet and understanding. Not temperamental and irritable like Anya! I sighed. What sort of a mess had I gotten myself into? I turned towards my talan. I slowly climbed the steps to reach my talan and opened the door to find Ithilwen there, seated on a couch staring at the wall as though it seemed to interest her very much.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." She said. Her voice held some ice-cold in it. I dropped my cloak onto another couch in front of hers and sank into it. It had been a very trying day.

"Mae govannen, Ithilwen. What are you doing here?" I asked. She slowly stood up and walked towards the window.

"So it is true then." She said. It seemed more like a statement.

"What is true then?" I asked her, bemused.

"Haldir, how could you?" her eyes were brimming with tears. Were people everywhere trying to scare me?

"What is the matter, Ithilwen?" I turned her around to see her glare at me as she wiped her tears away angrily.

"The lady called for me." the sentence needed no further explanation. I let her go. She caught my arm and turned me around to face her.

"Is what I hear the truth?" her voice was low and quiet, but that agitated me more than her shouts. I lowered my eyes. Here she was a friend of mine, and to look like a rogue in front of her…

"Ithilwen-"

"Is she?" I sighed as I closed my eyes. I slowly nodded my head, too spent to speak. She gasped.

"Haldir! I – I don't believe this! She or should I say, the Lady told me what happened that night but you to…" she seemed to be at loss of what to say.

"Ithilwen! Please, listen to-"

"Why Haldir?" her voice was soft. But it plunged daggers through my heart.

"Let me explain." I began but she shook her head.

"What of Laurelin? What of my sister and her memory?" she whispered again. I walked towards her and caught her arms and forced her to look at me.

"I was drunk. But I know that this is not hallucination of being drunk! I saw Laurelin that night. I thought it was she. I smelt the Niphredil in her golden tresses and I felt her with me, on my bed. I thought it was she. but then… it was not." I slumped into the couch and rested my head on my hands. I felt the couch dip beside me and I turned to see Ithilwen stare at me with a mixture of pity and sadness. She placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded her head.

"I feel the same way when I am with her. sometimes I think I am back with Laurelin. But then… she is dead. Isn't she?" her voice broke as she tried to stop her voice from cracking. I nodded my head and slowly hugged her. Ithilwen cried on my shoulder as I held her.

"why Haldir? Why us?" I sighed as I tried to check my own tears from flowing. She then looked up from my embrace as I released her and wiped her tears away.

"I don't know, Ithilwen."

"I have a feeling she is Laurelin, sometimes." She said but then laughed as she wiped away the tears completely.

"I am being stupid." I shook my head.

"No Ithilwen. You are not. I do not know if she _is_ Laurelin but I know that she has some connection with Laurelin."

Ithilwen looked up at me. "What do you mean?" she asked dubiously.

"I found Laurelin's hand mirror, one which Laurelin was very possessive about, with Anya. It was my gift to her. I had been searching for it, but then…I found it with Anya." I turned to look at her. she was staring at me openmouthed.

"I don't think you lie at all. There are certain things that we don't know. I am confused." I then bent my head again on my hands. Ithilwen placed her hand on my shoulder again.

"You are not the only one, Haldir." She sighed and patted my shoulder.

* * *

Ithilwen's Point of view:

Now I was satisfied. Things were not what they seemed but still, none of them were to blame. Anya was frightened and Haldir was drunk. Not a good combination at all! I smiled as I patted Haldir's shoulder trying to comfort him. The news about Laurelin's mirror being with Anya, seemed strange. She could have taken it from Haldir's room. I smiled as I dismissed my suspicion. Yes. Anya must have found it in Haldir's room. But then again…what of the feelings of Laurelin being there near me when I was with Anya. It was all so confusing. And the one person who probably was closest to the answer amidst us, the Lady of Lothlorien, was not opening up to anything. Haldir was right. It was confusing.

"Haldir, you cannot just leave the situation as it is. She is pregnant, and none can change that fact. So, we had better do something about it." I said, my voice edged with concern. He looked up and smiled at me though I could feel no mirth there, it was a sad and sarcastic smile as he sighed and leaned into the couch.

"I have asked her to come and stay with me. I told her that I would take all responsibilities regarding my child." I brightened. It meant Anya would not face the disgrace of bearing an illegitimate child after all. I smiled as I said,

"That is a great news, Haldir." He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"But she has disagreed. She does not want to live with me. She would rather have my son alone than with me to take care of her. And she…" he trailed off. There was more.

"What is it Haldir? What did she say?" he turned to look at me, his face frightened.

"she told me that she would marry any other man rather than give me my child. She would find another man to make my son legitimate! I was angry. I got so angry…that…I almost struck her. I almost struck the mother of my child. What if…what if I did strike her and something happened to them – to the child or to her?" his eyes were moist as though he would cry any moment and that only his honor as the March warden was restraining him. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Anya was a bit too temperamental these days. Mayhap it had to do with the condition she was in.

"Haldir, please do not thin such things! She would not do anything of that sorts! She would never dream of taking your child away from you! She is not that cruel!"

"Isn't she?" he asked savagely. I shook my head and his eyes softened.

"Forgive me, Ithilwen. I did not mean to do this to Laurelin." I smiled at him gently. My dear Haldir. I slowly hugged him and spilt two tears of my own. If it was indeed as things were deemed to be by the Lady, then he wasn't cheating Laurelin after all.

I slowly saw to it that he took his supper and reassured him that Anya would be safe under my care. I then left him to leave for bed as I stepped out of his talan into the cold night air. The snow was starting to fall more and more as each day passed. Even though the city did not experience the biting frost of the winter, the borders got snow. I sighed as I landed softly on top snow covered forest ground. If this was the case, then by next winter, she would give birth to his child. To Haldir's child. I sighed as I slowly walked towards the city, where there was a mortal friend to talk with.

* * *

End of chapter! If my readers would be kind enough to say something about the story! Anything! I would be very much pleased! Thank you for the support that you have rendered to me. I hope the future chapters are up to your expectations.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	17. Séregon

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**As I was suffering from a bout of viral fever, I couldn't update my story. I begsie pardon, guys! Okay? On with the review thanking now!**

**And a belated Happy Halloween and a Happy Diwali to everyone!**

**HUMPH: **Too bad! Unfortunately I do. Anya is a Russian alternative for the name Anna from old English, which means "Gracious". I am sorry you dislike the story. But there is not much that I can do. ****

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Let's just say he is mighty stressed! The future might be good or bad… It can be bad as well! Who knows?

**Radbooks: **Thanks for such a glowing review! I am left without words of gratitude! Here, have these wonderful pancakes I made this morning. Hope they are good enough for a thank you gift!

**Anonymous: **That would end the story within the next chapter then…Let us make them suffer a little more shall we?

**Draculina: **Thanks for your review and you have got a mighty accent! I like it!

**Ariendar: **well… what can I say? You hear that Haldir? LOL thanks for the review! Love you!

**Isildur'sbane123: **Well he was behaving like a jerk, yes. But he is embarrassed and stressed! The poor dear! Anyway, that would mean Anya would not go near him any time soon… more drama!

**Lady Fae: **Thanks for the review. Someone is feeling sympathetic towards an inborn babe. That is so sweet! U Too bad neither Haldir nor Anya are here to listen to you, well I am here…but ahem. Enough said. LOL

**Ilenya the fair: **Ah! Another lady has graced my story! Thank you for thy glowing review! It maketh my day.

**Joy4eva: **technically yes. But the child would also have elven blood. Gasp! What new species have I aided in evolution?!

**A Crazy Elephant: **Thank you for the review, and to reply to your query, I would say that this is set before the war of the ring and after the banishment of Sauron from Mordor to Dol Guldur. And thanks for adding my name in the Author alert list!

**Crecy: **Will the word "Tense" describe the situation more aptly? Thanks for the review! We shall see…

**Elven Script: **Thanks for the review and about your brother, Too bad so sad!

**Angel312: **Thanks for the review! And here you are! I mean we are! We all are here! Aren't we? Hmmmm… (Goes muttering off to herself)

**Cullhawien: **Thanks for adding my name in the Author alert list! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Culfindae: **Whoa! Here, have some milk and cookies and here is your long awaited update!

**Jiblade7: **Thanks for the glowing review!

**Princess shadowcat: **Here you go, princess! Your next chapter! And thanks a lot for adding me in your favorite list! I love you guys!

**I have also uploaded a one-chapter Glorfindel fic, under the name, Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory. If my dear readers would be kind enough to check it out and tell me how it is, I would find that very 'very' helpful.**

**Seeing-spots: **I liked it that you reviewed saying you liked it! Am I confusing? Well… (Goes off muttering to herself again!)

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

No. No. No. I don't own LOtR. Okay? Good. Here, catch cookie!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 17 (Séregon)**

Ithilwen's Point of view:

"And your point is?" she turned to glare at me. I glared back.

"My point, my dear lady is that you should see some sense and get back to Haldir's place before things get irreversible between the two of you- hey Anya! Wait!"

I stopped her before her hand could grasp the doorknob. I turned her around and gently led her back to the couch before firmly seating her down and kneeling in front of her, placing my hands on her lap so there was no way she could get up without pushing me. She glared at me as though she would kill me then and there.

"What do you want, Ithilwen? I am late for my duty. I cannot forfeit my duties just for the simple reason that I carry a child within me."

"Haldir's child." I reminded her. She scowled at me. "And does that make it any different?" I laughed as I shook my head.

"Haldir's family, though are not here at present are one of the most noble ones around. It is said they came here to Lothlorien with the Lady from Menegroth."

"So?" she could be so stubborn!

"So, my wonderfully stubborn friend, it means that you would do better to go to Haldir and let him take the responsibilities for his child." She shook her head as she turned her face away from me and rested her head n her hands.

"I do not want to depend on anybody, Ithilwen." I smiled as I slowly removed her hand away from her face.

"You do not have to. All you have to do is go back to Haldir. But you could always come to the gardens and work! Would that not suit you?" she gave an impatient sound and pushed me away. I laughed as I gathered myself before falling down.

"I am late, Ithilwen. And if it does not go well with you, then I shall request the Lady for a change in accommodations." I stopped my laugh as I turned to see her stare at me aloofly. I slowly shook my head as I stood up from where I sat on the floor and walked towards her.

"Goheno nin, Anya." (Forgive me, Anya.) I walked by her to the door and closed it gently after me, leaving my very agitated friend inside.

* * *

Anya's Point of view: 

"Goheno nin, Anya." I gaped at her as she smiled a little and walked out of the house. What was wrong with everybody at the moment? I sighed as I slowly turned around to get ready for the duties in the Lady's garden. It was then that I felt the familiar sense of nausea washing over me. I ran to the basin and puked. I hated Haldir for giving me this every morning, but then again, the child was mine as much as Haldir's. I sighed as I gently caressed my abdomen and walked unsteadily back to the hall. I smiled a little as I imagined myself having a child. A silly notion that was seriously a reality here.

I walked towards Olwen who was busy pruning a bush.

"Olwen!" she shrieked and dropped her pruning scissors and turned around to face me with a hand over her heart.

"Níriniel, stop scaring me like this!" she gasped. I laughed as I shook my head.

"You shall forgive me, my friend. I couldn't resist the temptation. So, have we much work today?" I enquired. Having a sudden elation of spirit for a reason unknown, I decided to taunt Olwen.

"Nothing much. The Lady has instructed us to particularly give you less work." I sighed. Here we go again!

"For the simple reason that-"

"For the child within you. For the sake of that innocent soul." She firmly led me back to the place where our tools were stationed.

"You sit here and tell me what happened when I came to your talan to call Haldir?" I turned away from her, the encounter flashing in my memory.

"We had a bit of tussle. That's all." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked her. She seemed not convinced at all.

"A bit of a tussle, my friend?" I sighed and nodded my head. She shook her head and walked away to come back towards me with a watering can.

"You need not prune the hedges or do anything that tiring. Here, take this can and water the bushes. That is all for today." She smiled at me as I nodded my head glumly. There went my ticket to distraction. I sighed as I picked the water can and started to water the plants near me. I slowly moved towards the plants closer to the entrance of the garden.

I was about to turn around back towards the storehouse when something pink caught my eyes. I turned around to see a small girl seated there under a mallorn close to the entrance, staring at me. I stared back. Slowly her face broke into a smile. I smiled back as my hand that did not hold the water can slowly rose in a form of a wave towards her. She waved back. But then I heard Olwen call me.

"I am here, Olwen." I turned back to see the girl gone. Was she an elfling or was she like me? It was hard to tell. She seemed to have the grace of the elves. But then again, what would a human girl be doing here?

_What was I doing here?_

I shook the thought off my mind as I made my way back to the storehouse. Olwen was waiting there for me.

"I shall take that." She took the watering can out of me hand and placed it in its place near the other gardening tools and turned back to face me.

"Now you head back straight to your talan and rest." I smiled at my friend and nodded my head. Her tone softened as she placed her palm on my cheek. Her eyes held such care that I was taken aback.

"It is for the sake of the child, Níriniel. Please understand that. Nobody thinks you are weak here." I smiled again as I nodded my head.

"I know, Olwen. But there are times-"

"I know." She smiled and hugged me once and accompanied me towards the gate. I would be passing the mallorn where I had seen the girl. Maybe I would see her again. For some reason, I was feeling very curious. I bid my farewell to Olwen and made my way towards the mallorn.

I reached the said tree and looked around to find nobody there. I sighed and was about to turn around when I felt somebody tug at my robe. I looked down to see a pale hand clutching my robe tightly. I turned back to see the same girl smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Aur vaer." She bowed her head in greeting. I turned around and she let go of my robe and smiled at me.

"My name is Anya. I am also known as Níriniel here. And your name is?" I asked her as I knelt down beside the little girl. Her eyes immediately looked down and it puzzled me. She remained silent and I remained there, knelt beside her, waiting for her to answer me.

"I am afraid, she will not speak." I started as I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned around to see an elf stand there. He was very tall and looked like he could easily qualify for a soldier. His arms were folded over his broad chest. His hair seemed to sparkle golden in the early sun.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him quite taken aback by the presence of such a handsome man. He smiled at me, his golden brown eyes flickering at me.

"She is my daughter." I blinked once.

"Your daughter? Can't she talk?" I asked him, he smiled as he moved closer to the little girl and me. He knelt down beside the girl and she hugged him tightly.

"Yes. And I am Séregon, by the way. May I know your name?" I blushed a little.

"Yes. I mean…my name is Anya. But then I am also known as-"

"Lady Níriniel. Am I not right?" I stood there baffled.

"How – how did you? I mean-" he laughed as he shook his head.

"I am a friend of Lady Olwen." I nodded my head.

"And what brings you to Lothlorien? I mean - I haven't seen you before." He smiled as he slowly picked his daughter into his arms.

"I was a resident of Imladris. I have come here to visit my wife."

"Oh. I see. Then you shall very much want to see the Lady first?" I asked him trying to sound matter of factly. He smiled as he nodded his head. But then his gaze lingered on the girl.

"But I am afraid Síladiel shall not be able to accompany me." the girl's face fell as she bowed her head down.

"But she shall stay with me if she desires so." I said trying to cheer the little girl whom I seemed to have a deep attachment for. She smiled and nodded her head as she extended her hands towards me as though asking me to carry her. I smiled apologetically as I shook my head.

"I am sorry my child, but I am most unfortunately not in a condition to carry you back." The girl smiled and shook her head and wriggled down to the ground out of her father's grasp. She then walked up to me and held onto my hand with an expectant smile on her face. I nodded my head.

"Shall we leave, Lady Síladiel?" I asked her and proceeded towards my talan after bowing a goodbye to Séregon. We would soon be within the city. True to my thoughts, the white tower of Caras Galadhon loomed ahead of us.

* * *

End of the chapter! Sorry guys! I am really sick with this viral infection and am still a bit weak from body cramps so if you'd kindly do the needful and review my story. 

I would also like to thank the many reviewers who have indeed not given up on me.

Thank you!

- Anarya of Lorien


	18. Swallows

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**It has been waaaaaayy too long! Hasn't it? Hehehe… Well I have my semester exams this month and the next month and so; my updates have been a lot slower. Please bear with me no da! Arigato no da!**

**This chapter is a very important one, though you might not seem to see much… er… action here. But mark my words! IMPORTANT CHAPPIE!!!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Hear! Hear! Too bad he's not here!

**Radbooks: **Hmmm… your sense of premonition is incredible. Yes. Séregon will play an important role. A role more important than it looks likes.

**Sarobando: **Thanks for the review and why aren't you updating? What is going to happen to Haldir now that he is traveling towards his son and that he is staying in a room whose history is so closely connected to Valinana? Go Now And Update! Pweeeeeeaaaaasssse!

**Ariendar: **Oooooh! Thanks for the soup and the blanket! Did you make the soup? It's GOOD! Thanks for the regards! I feel so loved! Sniff!

**Lady Fae: **Thanks for the review. And for your regards! Here's your next chapter! Happy readings!

**A Crazy Elephant: **Thanks for the review! And here's your next chapter – hope they give you some answer.

**Elven Script: **Don't we all survive without guys? I would anyway! LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Joy4eva: **Thanks for the review and the compliment.

**Ilenya the fair: **Thank you for the review and here is your update. I still think all viruses should be exterminated. Viral infection hurts.

**Ms.Unknown: **Interesting name. I am thankful for your review and thanks for being patient!

**Crecy: **Thanks! And I am actually feeling much better.

**Diadora: **Why thank you! And you needn't shake me and if you were indeed reading this story like you were complaining you did, then you would note that Anya and Haldir have a certain connection that goes further beyond their worldly selves. And one more thing, Anya has never really felt pity for Haldir and Haldir is not a thug. And elves are not necessarily evil and rape rarely happens there. But since they were actually connected prior to this episode, it is not technically rape, morally. And everybody likes Haldir and they do not think Haldir would actually do anything bad or remorseful to his own child. It is what we'd call common sense. I see that you have not accustomed yourself to the world of LOtR as in the books. I am sorry that you think me insane and there is nothing I can contribute to change that opinion – in other words, I DON'T CARE! ) That must be the longest reply ever! And one more thing --- Nadirio! Ae in noer o lammel maltha nin, annathon len naeg dheleb.

**I have also uploaded a one-chapter Glorfindel fic, under the name, Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory. If my dear readers would be kind enough to check it out and tell me how it is, I would find that very 'very' helpful.**

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Good lawyerses! Nice lawyerses! It's not ours precious! No it isn't! Believe us, Precious!!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 18 (Swallows)**

Séregon's Point of view:

I walked slowly towards the Mallorn that held the one person who I wanted to see the most. The guard turned to look at me and a smile of recognition flashed across her face.

"Mae Govannen, Karnil. It is good to see you." She bowed a little and nodded her head as she removed the silver horn that hung about her waist and blew into it. Another horn answered her and she turned towards me.

"You are expected." I nodded my head. I then turned my head to gaze at the many steps that lay before me. I slowly placed me feet on them and one by one, began to scale the distance between the forest ground and the Lady's Talan. As I neared the said destination, I saw her wait there before her talan, a smile complacent on her lips. She held out her hands for me to kiss, which I did in the lordliest of manners.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, Lord Séregon." I bowed my head accepting her welcome.

"Mayhap we can go inside for further discussion?" I nodded my head as I said; "Whatever pleases my Lady." she turned to look at me with mirth in her eyes. But she refused to comment on my reply and turned towards her hall.

"Seat yourself, Séregon." She then seated herself on her usual seat beneath the bole of the tree. The living bough that canopied the seats of the rulers of Lothlorien seemed to filter light and pass it into the halls to intensify the immense beauty of the hall.

"Séregon, seat yourself." I started and then turned to look at the lady. She was watching me with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel. It seems so nice that I am finally here." She nodded her head and seated herself in her seat.

"And Síladiel is doing fine, I hope?" I nodded my head.

"My daughter is happy." She turned to look at me with a look that seemed to pin me down. "Is she, Séregon?" I lowered my eyes.

"The departure of her mother to Mandos is truly regrettable. Meril was a wonderful elleth." I nodded my head as the image of my wife, a golden haired gray-eyed beauty flashed before my eyes. Everyone in Imladris had told me how lucky I was to have Meril for a wife. They were right. I was lucky. Perhaps too lucky. I sighed as I slowly got up from my chair.

"I shall be leaving, milady. My daughter-"

"Is with Anya?" I nodded. The Lady's ability at clairvoyance was something I had always known.

"Her Talan is in the mallorn close to mine. Anyone you ask would guide you." I nodded. There was one question that kept nagging me.

"My Lady," she turned to stare at me. I hesitated a bit. Would it seem too rude? Would it seem imprudent? She smiled as she nodded her head.

"She is a mortal, Séregon. An Atani." I nodded my head. But then another question prodded me. I turned around to face her to put forth my next question when she replied, probably having read my mind.

"Her destiny is her own. I do not think it is proper for us to discuss her in her absence." I nodded my head.

"Then I shall be leaving you." I bowed down before the Lady. She bowed back.

"May your stay in Lorien be peaceful and one to remember." I nodded my head. I did not need the Lady to tell me that. Something told me that this visit would be remembered.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

"And here we are!" I slowly led the little girl up the stairs and into the hall. She stood looking around the room for a while before walking into the room silently, never opening her mouth. It was strange. From what I had heard, elves rarely suffered from any disability of the body. If that was the case, then it was unlikely for this child to be a mute.

"Do you want to see the swallows, Síladiel?" I asked her, trying to strike some sort of conversation with her. I was always hopeless with kids. It was Clara who was the genius in this department. She smiled as she nodded her head. I smiled back.

"Then if the lady will step this way," I moved towards the open terrace. She followed me and as she stepped into the terrace, her eyes widened with surprise.

"I can assume that you like it Síladiel?" I asked her kneeling beside her. She turned to smile at me. Slowly, her head nodded. She then slowly walked up to the birdbath where a couple of swallows were seated. She slowly placed her hand on the stone basin, and one of the birds cautiously approached her. Then slowly it hopped onto her hand. She let out a giggle as she turned to face me. I nodded my head.

"It looks like you've made friends here already, Síladiel." She smiled and placing the swallow gently back into the basin, she walked towards me and hugged me, something I had not been expecting her to do. I gently stroked her golden locks.

It would be lovely to have a daughter like her. I smiled as I thought about me probably having a girl. Just then there was a knock at the door. It must be Séregon.

"I believe your father has arrived." She smiled at me and nodded her head before running off towards the door. I slowly smoothed the folds of my dress and walked towards the hall when Síladiel ran back towards me, twice as fast as she had run towards the hall. She was frightened. I frowned as I asked her,

"What is it? What is the matter, Síladiel?" the answer became quiet evident a few moments later. There at the door of the open terrace, stood

"Haldir!"

* * *

**Tada! End of long awaited chapter, ne?** **My next update shall be after my Semester exams. Please don't give up on this one! Colleges are all getting really 'Morgoth'ish all of a sudden. >(**

- **Anarya of Lorien**


	19. Tinges of Green

**It has been too long...I know. But we did have our Exams, Precious! Nasty they were! Yes!! It was like a trip to Thangorodhrim!!!! (shudders)**

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Ariendar: **Oh I am really touched that people are taking such pains to read and tell me what they think. Thank you. And I feel double happy because I have two of your reviews…I think. But Thanks anyway. And I am happy to know that Síladiel is liked. Poor kid.

**Sarobando: **Umm…Sorry? I mean I had my semester exams and they are like a trip to Angband and back. So kindly reconcile and here is another chapter in the way of making up. Okay?

**Elven Script: **Glad you liked Síladiel. And yes. You shall see a lot more of her. And more of Séregon too. I kinda liked him. And not to mention a lot more of Haldir!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Hear! Hear! . Maybe…I can drag him here. We shall see. And thanks a bunch for the review! Love you!

**Tamuril Felagund: **Thank you for your glowing and detailed review. I found it really nice. Hope you'd read further chapters…and thanks again.

**Arwenamin: **Hmm…I see that another person agrees with me! It's my lecturers that I fear. They seem…what's that word? Oh right…Childish. >)

**A Crazy Elephant: **And here's you next chappie! I love Elephants. Intelligent and loving creatures…well most of the time.

**I have also uploaded a one-chapter Glorfindel fic, under the name, Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory. If my dear readers would be kind enough to check it out and tell me how it is, I would find that very 'very' helpful.**

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Okay, the guys you know are not mine and the guys you don't are…and if anybody tries stealing them, they shall have my nasty Professor to face. Mwahahaha! )

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 19 (Tinges of Green)**

Anya's Point of view:

His tall frame seemed to tower over me as he stood there, his hands folded over his broad chest. His eyes seemed impassive. But when he saw the little girl run and hide behind me, something flickered in his eyes, was it anticipation? I gathered all the strength and courage I possessed.

"Mae govannen, March Warden." he shifted his piercing gaze from Síladiel and laid it on me.

"Mae govannen, Lady Anya." He seemed to match my coldness. His gaze then returned to Síladiel who seemed scared being in his presence. Something I could understand only too well.

" And who is this, milady?" to anyone outside, and unaware of the conflict between us, his queries would seem polite. But not for me. I could sense each and every note dripping with sarcasm.

"She is-"

"Lady Anya?" Haldir turned as a voice sounded behind him. In stepped Séregon. He smiled at me and then turned to stare at Haldir who was surveying him as closely as possible. Séregon seemed to ignore this as Haldir turned to look at me,

"Lady Anya, you never informed me you had guests." He then turned to Séregon who was staring at him as though he seemed to resemble some alien species.

"Mae Govannen, my name is Haldir. I am the March Warden of Lothlorien." Séregon's eyes flickered in recognition.

"Oh. I see." He again chose to ignore the stress that Haldir laid on the word 'March Warden' I turned to look at Séregon.

"I was wondering if Síladiel was here." The little girl stepped away from me and ran as fast as she could towards her father. There went my friend. Thanks to Haldir of course! Séregon gathered his daughter in his arms and then lifting her up, turned towards me.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you Lady Anya. I do hope we shall meet again." he then turned to look at Haldir who was very nearly glaring at him.

"And a farewell to you too March Warden." Haldir smiled a little but it seemed to resemble a smirk more than a smile. Oh didn't he know how to be nice for a change? I turned to look at Séregon whose back was now retreating from the room. Suddenly I surprised even myself by calling aloud,

"Lord Séregon," he stopped and turned back to gaze at me. His golden brown globes gazing at me in such a way, that it made me wonder if there could be any other who could be this gentle. His wife was a lucky woman.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you. I hope you shall come here with Síladiel more often. And kindly call me Anya. I declare we are friends now." he smiled. His face seemed a million times more beautiful when he did that. He slowly nodded his head. Síladiel smiled at me as she waved her hand and with another wish of farewell and good health, Séregon left the talan. It was then that I knew I stood there, alone with Haldir. I slowly turned to face him.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

Who was this new elf? I tensed as I saw him gaze at Anya. It was not that I felt possessive about her… but then she was carrying my child. I turned to look at her when he had left the talan and was far away.

"Your friend?" I asked her, unable to keep the cool out of my voice. She turned to look at me impassively before moving away towards the terrace. If there was one thing that she could do well without, it was this stubbornness. I soon caught up with her as she closed the door to the terrace and walked back now to leave for her room.

"Anya, will you not even greet me for the simplest of civilities?" she turned to look at me.

"Civilities, you say, March Warden?" her voice seemed to seep with venom as she treaded back towards me.

"Mayhap, your code of civility deems you fit to see me and my child as some filth the cat brought in and to regard us with respect and dignity when you need it."

I lowered my eyes. Had I come before I went to the lady, to take her back…I had come, but I had blundered! It would have been natural for any woman to cry in her position, had it not been for my impatience…

I looked up when I heard no more. She was still standing there looking at me satirically. Her eyes shining with a mixture of cruel mirth and anger, all that I deserved. But I was still too fool hardy that day. I still did not understand.

"Why are you here, March Warden? It would not be to level new accusations against me, would it?" I looked up at her with a scowl. How in the name of Eru was I to beg pardon, when she wouldn't let me speak. Her eyes had gone soft. She turned away and walked towards the kitchen. And I like an idiot, followed her. It would have been better had I left her then and there.

"Lady, I have stated my purpose before and I see that I shall have to state it again. You carry my child and as an obligatory and honourable father, I intend to look after the child and have him grow as my son." She turned around, an unpeeled potato in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Oh indeed! Then let me state my purpose again, my lord, as it seems necessary at the moment," I tensed.

"I do not think your honourable actions are needed. And I do not think I shall have my child here, where she is surrounded by such a character for a father." She pointed at me with her knife as she placed the potato and the knife on the table and seated herself on the chair by the kitchen table. The grey curtain over the open window fluttered in the gentle yet strong breeze that blew into the room where we were. I sighed. What more was I to do?

"Anya," she cut me again,

"Haldir." This was the first time that she had used my name. I looked at her; her eyes seemed to plead to me.

"I do not want to be your wife. Nor shall my child be a burden. Let us just leave it at that, shall we?" I looked at her incredulously.

"So you think that my view on my son will be that of a burden?" Was she insane? How could she think of me as such demonic a person?

I seated myself by her and turned my chair to face her. She got up to go, when I pulled her down. I placed my hands on the armrests of the chair, imprisoning her there. She looked at me with fear clearly etched in her eyes. Her brown orbs seemed to dart over me towards the door.

"Anya," she turned to look at me, and some of her fear left her as surprise took its place.

"I know it is hard for you. I know it is hard for the both of us. But-"

"-Níriniel?" I turned back, releasing my hold over the armrests. She shoved my hand away and fled towards the hall. I sighed as I shook my head. There went my futile attempt to get her to listen to me. I got up wearily from my chair and followed Anya back to the hall. There stood the intruder,

"Mae govannen, Haldir." She greeted me. I smiled back.

"Mae govannen, Olwen." She then turned to Anya, her face filled with excitement.

"Níriniel! Did you meet my friend? Séregon!" at the mention of that name, I turned abruptly to look at Olwen. But she seemed oblivious of my stare as she continued,

"He seemed quite impressed by you. He was telling me." she then turned to me. I managed to smile at the last minute.

"He is a very dear friend of mine, Haldir. It would not be an exaggeration if I call him my brother." I nodded smiling a little, though I felt nothing like smiling. I then turned to Anya who was looking at Olwen with surprise probably from the sudden entrance that Olwen made and probably more so from my action.

"Yes. I did meet him. He had his daughter. Síladiel. She was a wonderful child." Olwen nodded her head.

"Someday, I shall want a child like that. But I could do without the tragedy though!" Anya turned abruptly towards Olwen as she heard the last sentence.

"Tragedy?" she repeated. Olwen nodded her head earnestly but then she turned back towards the door. I followed her gaze as she turned towards the door. There stood my brother Orophin, the betrothed of Olwen. She then turned towards Anya and smiled apologetically.

"I am sure we shall find time when we shall meet again Níriniel. As you can see, I have to go." I turned to Anya. She was smiling at her friend as she nodded her head. She then turned to me. I tensed as I saw the mirth leave her eyes,

"And I presume the March Warden would also like to leave, now that his brother is here." It shocked me as to how final her voice sounded. I turned to look at Orophin standing there, waving at me like an idiot. At that moment I wanted to kill my brother. I closed my eyes as I turned towards Anya.

"I shall be leaving now, Lady Anya." She nodded coldly though I was the only person to sense it.

With a final bow, I turned and left.

* * *

Anya's Point of view: 

I sat there; his hands imprisoning me to the chair, his eyes – those gray pools boring into me. I was scared. Here I was all alone with this man.

"Anya" I was looking at the door, hoping for a miracle, which would extricate me from this position when I heard him call my name. His voice seemed softer. I turned to look at him. His eyes seemed different. It surprised me; unconsciously I relaxed. If only he could be like this…

"I know it is hard for you. I know it is hard for the both of us. But-"

It was then that the door creaked open. The cold and hostile Haldir was back as I saw his eyes change, in a matter of minutes. As soon as I saw that his hold over the arms of my chair had loosened, I sprang forth from the chair and walked hastily back into the hall. There stood, ever my rescuer –

"Olwen?" I asked. She smiled.

"-Níriniel?" it was then that Haldir stood behind me. I knew that by the way Olwen shifted her gaze towards him.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." I heard his voice again… but this was in the tone of the March Warden.

"Mae govannen, Olwen." She then turned towards me, her face flowing with eagerness and excitement.

"Níriniel! Did you meet my friend? Séregon!" I could almost tell without turning back that Haldir's attention was now completely on me – awaiting my reply. Ha! So you are jealous, are you not, March Warden? I smiled a little as I nodded my head affirmatively. She then continued,

"He seemed quite impressed by you. He was telling me." Indeed! Just what I wanted…a very constipated March Warden and my friend who did not know when to shut up! She then turned to Haldir, as though there wasn't enough trouble already…I could almost feel the tinge of green in his eyes…That cold stare that was boring into me from behind.

"He is a very dear friend of mine, Haldir. It would not be an exaggeration if I call him my brother." Haldir seemed silent. But I was in no condition to turn back so I replied to Olwen,

"Yes. I did meet him. He had his daughter. Síladiel. She was a wonderful child." Olwen nodded her head. I slowly moved my gaze towards my side, trying to see Haldir's reaction without much of conspicuousness

"Someday, I shall want a child like that. But I could do without the tragedy though!" I turned back abruptly towards Olwen. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"Tragedy?" I repeated. There was an air of gloom and sadness about Séregon but I had dismissed it as a figment of my imagination. Elves were immortal. They had no worries…then? But before she could reply, there was some movement down below my talan and Olwen turned towards it to see Orophin wave at her. Didn't Orophin hear of the word 'subtlety'? I chuckled a little as Olwen turned back towards me, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"I am sure we shall find time when we shall meet again Níriniel. As you can see, I have to go." I smiled and nodded my head. It was then that a very brilliant idea made its presence in my mind. I turned towards Haldir. He seemed surprised by this for some reason. What did he expect? That I would entertain him like a welcome guest? Tough chance March Warden!

"And I presume the March Warden would also like to leave, now that his brother is here." There was some surprise mingled with shock as he turned towards Orophin who was now waving like mad at Haldir, urging him to come with Olwen. It was funny. I turned to look at him to find him close his eyes and turn towards me, as though praying the heavens for patience.

"I shall be leaving now, Lady Anya." He replied, as cold as he could muster. I nodded with as much frigidity I could muster.

He then followed Olwen and with a swish in his grey cloak, he had vanished.

It was then that I realized that there was indeed something missing and solemn in the air around me, when Haldir had left the talan. I sank into the couch and covering my eyes with my trembling hands, took a deep breath. Was it an interesting day or what!

* * *

Okay! End of chapter and it's that time of the chapter again! Time to read and review! I shall be posting chapters sooner now that exams are all over! Yes! I am free!!!!! Mwahahaha! 

- Anarya of Lorien


	20. Changes

**_Okay…I am back after a short Hiatus. Sorry people! Well…you see, I was a bit sick and then there was this writer's block, which as most of you would understand is a terrible phase of time to pass through. And then there was my dad who went berserk and changed the password and I couldn't get online. But I am back! And here's your chapter! I know the amount of reviews I am getting as time goes on is really coming down and I am the only person to blame for that…so, please? Review, ne?_ **

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Swiftly-gone: **Thank you! Your reviews keep our day shining! And it doesn't matter what it says! A good review always helps a writer!

**Arami: **You are wrong! You did not chew my ears off and you're right! This does foretell some grave matter of great importance! And serves Haldir right! But Haldir is really atoning for what he did, isn't he? Hmm…I guess she would have run away…somewhere…far! Far away! But all things rebound to the glory of Iluvatar! Oh I sound like Manwe! Hehehe! Sorry! You are free to feel passionate about matters like these! And I completely understand you.

**Anonymous: **Hope you did your semesters well! And thanks for the review!

**Ariendar: **Thanks! Hope this chapter has a bit more of er…action…if you can call it that.

**Sarobando: **I am sorry for not updating for so long! Here's your next chapter!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **I know! I am sorry! Owies! I promise I shall update whenever I get the chance! Honest! I swear on Haldir! We swears on the Precious! We swears!

**A Crazy Elephant: **I know the agony that one goes through when one does what to update but is not allowed to! Hmm…glad you love elephants! That makes two of us!

**I have also uploaded a one-chapter Glorfindel fic, under the name, Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory. If my dear readers would be kind enough to check it out and tell me how it is, I would find that very 'very' helpful.**

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Hmmm…enough said.

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 20 (Changes…)**

Anya's Point of view:

"…And they're…done!" Olwen walked in with a pile of freshly laundered clothes, most of them were Ithilwen's with a small portion being mine. I looked up from where I sat. My pregnancy was really advancing well and I had check-ups with the healer every month. It really shook me up when I heard that elves gave birth after an entire year. But the healer had asked me to be careful from the eighth month onwards and here I was already in my sixth month.

Sometimes, there was a nervousness that gnawed at my mind. I was with child…yes…but was I healthy enough? Was I prepared enough? Questions! Questions upon questions and then there was Haldir.

Ever since he had come on the day I had met Séregon, he seemed to find it mandatory to visit me wherever he could. Since then, he had been to my talan for a couple of times, never minding if I wanted him there. The times he spent with me were all the same. He would walk in, place his bow and quiver upon the table and walking up to me, and order me to follow him to his talan, which he seemed to find as the most obvious thing I ought to do.

I sighed as Olwen seated herself next to me.

"How are you, Níriniel?" she placed her hand over mine as though trying to assure me. She was the only person apart from Haldir's family and Ithilwen and the rulers of Lothlorien to know the truth behind my pregnancy. The rest of the wood believed that the father of my child was some mortal Man who was now far away; in some battle…I smiled as I turned to Olwen.

"I am fine. How are you? And the wedding preparations are going on in full steam I suppose?" Olwen blushed as I mentioned her wedding. She nodded her head. She then turned to look at me.

"I shall be leaving you here…I shall be leaving for Orophin's talan." I lowered my eyes. I knew she would be going with Orophin. I knew the time would come. I nodded my head, as though I understood. It took luck, I guess, to be loved by a man as though you were the whole world…and I was really unlucky in that matter.

"And, will you not come, Anya?" I laughed as I nodded my head, while I gave my friend a really tight hug.

"Where else would I be?" Olwen smiled as though pleased.

"Well, I shall be leaving you. Remember! If you feel the need for anything, do not hesitate to ask me."

"I shall remember that, Olwen." She kissed me on my cheek and slowly turned around and in a few moments, was out on her way to her talan. I slowly placed my hand over the spot where she had kissed me and I smiled. It was then that I heard another knock on the door.

I slowly opened the door.

"Séregon! What a pleasant surprise!" I beckoned him inside." He bowed before me and from behind him, stepped Síladiel, his daughter. I smiled at her as she walked towards me and hugged me tightly. I caressed her head as I turned to Séregon. To my surprise, he seemed to watch this scene silently…as though meditating on a though or memory…

"Séregon? Lord Séregon!" he started as I waved my hand in front of his face and then turned to smile at me.

"Ah! Lady Anya! Síladiel wanted to see you, and it would be a complete fib if I said, I wasn't of like mind. And so here we are." He smiled as he bowed once more. I smiled as I nodded at him.

"Indeed, Lord Séregon! Oh! Please come inside!" I walked into the hall, followed by my guests. As the three of us seated ourselves, I turned to Séregon.

"And, what about your wife, Lord? I thought you came here to visit her!" Séregon looked up from Síladiel who was playing with the birds near the birdbath in the terrace. He smiled sadly as he nodded his head and replied,

"And I do meet her everyday." I nodded.

"Then will you not take me to meet her, or will you not bring her here?" I asked, curiosity getting the better out of me. Séregon nodded his head.

"I am afraid she shall not be able to visit you, and I do not think you can travel that far in your condition!"

"Oh come on! Séregon! You live but in the talan above mine! I can surely manage a small climb like that!" Séregon smiled.

"I know your capabilities, fair one! But Meril does not live in my talan." I turned to look at him abruptly.

"Is that so? Why! What is the matter? Why do you live in separate talans? Surely! You have been separated long enough, Séregon!" I winked at him. All I got in response was a sad smile.

"She will not come." I shook my head. "What? Why wouldn't she come! Hmm…I think we shall go to meet her immediately." Séregon looked up at me alarmed. I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Oh, come on Séregon! Will you not even do me this honour of introducing me to your wife?" his gaze fell on to the ground. He then silently nodded his head.

"If you insist, Anya. But Síladiel-" the door opened slightly and in stepped Ithilwen.

"Mae govannen, Anya! How ar-" it was then that she spotted Séregon. A small blush crept up her cheek. She smiled embarrassed and then bowing before us,

"I see you are busy. I shall come later," I shook my head as I walked towards my friend and dragged her in.

"Oh, you goose! It's your talan! We are your friends! There is nothing to feel bad about! And stop acting so awkwardly!" I then turned towards Séregon.

"Séregon, this is my dear friend Ithilwen. She has just returned from training the recruits." I then turned towards Ithilwen,

"You're home early, Ithil! What is the matter?"

"I was let off early. Rumil is taking my part. Oh… and who is that?" she pointed towards Síladiel. I turned to see the small girl approach Ithilwen cautiously before slowly extending her hand as though to shake hers with Ithilwen. Ithilwen smiled as she took the little pink hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"It pleases me to be honoured with your presence, my lady!" all of us laughed. I then turned towards Séregon.

"Ithilwen and Síladiel shall entertain each other quite beautifully. Then, you shall show me Meril. Is that all right with you, Séregon?" he sighed as though resigning into my decision and nodded his head. I smiled gleefully as I turned to Ithilwen.

"And is that all right with you, Ithil?" she smiled as she lifted Síladiel from the ground and placed a kiss on her brow, only to have the favor returned.

Soon, I was traveling with Séregon, walking through the mellyrn, to find Meril, the woman who was lucky enough to have Séregon for a husband.

* * *

Séregon's Point of view:

I sighed as I saw Ithilwen play with Síladiel. She seemed to find the wrong time to enter. Now there was no other way but to take her there. But then, I had been her good friend for so long…was it safe to tell her the truth? And then…there was another feeling that seemed to shoot through me whenever I saw Anya. The way she seemed to accept Síladiel into her heart, and the way she seemed to consider me as a good friend of hers when she hardly knew anything about me…that trust…Her husband was a lucky fellow. But then…he was in battle far away and Anya had told me once that she did not count on his return. She seemed too composed and collected when she had told me this. Mayhap things were not that good between them…but then, what about her child?

Things could change because of a single night's passion, I reminded myself. Anya stood before me in her grey cloak all set to visit my Meril…she carried a small covered basket in her hand. I looked at her bemused.

"Anya, what is that?" she smiled at me as she followed my gaze towards the basket and uncovered it.

"From what you say, it looks as though your wife is sick. So, I thought, maybe I could give her some treats…you know, some fruit and home cooked vegetable stew. I am not good. But I thought I could help." It struck me when she said that…here she stood. The mirror image of Meril in her character. I blinked, hoping she wouldn't notice. Her smile faltered a bit. But I turned around immediately saying aloud,

"It is getting late…shall we leave?"

"Yes." Her voice seemed soft. I stepped outside to feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I smiled involuntarily.

It brought memories…

_"Séregon! Wait for me!" I turned around to find her running towards me, clad in the attire of a soldier; she looked as demure as any maiden could._

_"Meril! It is my turn this time! You are not going for border duty! Not now." she stopped before me, and started to breathe heavily, for want of air. As she felt more stable, she looked up at me, her grey eyes imploring…_

_"Séregon! I don't want to stay behind. You know what will happen! My parents will force me into another chore I have no interest in…and then I'd feel like a stupid girl and as you know already, I am not that very famous with the other girls of Rivendell. They'll make fun of me! And I love you!"_

_I sighed as she took my hand in hers and pressed it gently. Not all the training in the world could harden that touch. I smiled as I nodded my head and turned around…only to feel something heavy on my back._

_"Meril! I told you to follow me not ON me!" I shouted…all I heard was her suppressed giggles. I rolled my eyes and trudged forward with her behind me, on my back…the sun could never have been warmer…_

"So, tell me about her, what did she do before you married her?" I started to find Anya trudge before me. She turned around and looked at me.

"She was a guard in the service of king Gil-Galad. Then, she settled in Rivendell with me after we were married." Anya nodded her head.

"Oh! You two are from the same profession then! I mean…were." I looked up at her abruptly. What was she talking about? She smiled as she continued, "She did leave her job after she married you, didn't she?"

I nodded my head, as I now understood her correction into past tense. We were walking through the mellyrn. The snow around us, slowly thickening. I knew that the Lady of the Light had some magic that seemed to cause all cold and frost to stay its advance into Lothlorien. Soon, we were surrounded by pristine white…snow was everywhere! Anya stopped abruptly as she looked around.

"I never thought that there would be so much snow around! Are we away from the borders, Séregon." I shook my head.

"No, milady. We are still within the borders…only that the magic of Lothlorien is not that very pronounced here."

"Your wife is sick, and she continues to live here? In this cold? She must be really out of her mind to be doing this! Your talan is so comfortable! Why is she staying here?"

It was time. I slowly walked towards a clearing in the woods…a place where there was a stone slab…a tomb. I slowly placed my hand on it…Anya followed me and stood there watching me bend over the tomb, slowly running my hands over it.

"Séregon? What is the meaning of this?" her voice seemed strained, as though she had struck near the answer, and yet wished she were wrong. I turned to look at her, not even pretending to wipe my tears away now.

"Anya, I would like you to meet my wife, Meril." I pointed towards the tomb. Anya clapped her hands over her mouth as she turned to look at the intricately carved stonework on the tomb… the basket fell from her hands and the apples that rolled out from it contrasted from the white around them. I smiled as I slowly walked towards her.

"Anya…"

"I didn't know…I didn't mean to…Séregon! I…I'm…"

"There is nothing that you could have done, Anya. I did not want to tell you…but then, you were so trusting that…I couldn't help telling you." I walked closer to her; she had started crying openly now, her shoulders shaking with the tears that she spilt. I placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her only to have her hug me, crying harder than ever.

I gulped as my own emotions were slowly forcing their way up. Wasn't it my cue to weep unrestrained and for her to console me? Why was the very reverse of that happening here? As she calmed down a bit, I released her from my hold as she looked up at me, wiping her tears away a bit embarrassed.

"I am sorry, Séregon. I should have been a bit more careful…but I get so very emotional these days that…you understand don't you?" I nodded my head. I did. I did understand, perfectly sweet Anya. I smiled as she knelt down gently to pick the apples that had fallen from her. I knelt down beside her and helped her pick the fruits that had fallen down. As I gave her the final apple, my grasp fell on hers, a different sensation tingling through my mind. Her small hand seemed to almost fit into mine, her hand soft in my huge calloused hand. She looked up to me and smiled, as a small blush crept up her cheeks. Could she read what I felt? I pressed her hand gently before getting up, helping her as well.

"Thank you Séregon. You are really a very good friend. What would I do without you?" I smiled as I joked,

"Still be there in your talan. Shall we leave, Anya?" she smiled as she nodded.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

She had died! Oh…now I knew why Olwen spoke of tragedy and all! I mentally shook myself for being a fool not to have guessed anything of that sort. There he was helping me stand up as though he was perfectly fine. But I knew better. He was facing a mental turmoil. He was calm, because he acted so…he was calm for me.

It was then that I felt the eerie sensation…as though I had been there…or that there was some thing of mine that I still had here…I turned around to find a wisp of mist floating a few yards to our left.

"Séregon," he turned around as well, gazing in the direction where I was staring.

"What is it, Anya?" he asked. I turned around fully to face the direction I wanted to explore,

"What is it over there?" I asked, pointing towards the mist. There was silence as Séregon walked a few paces to stand beside me. He seemed to be intrigued too.

"I do not know. But if we travel there, we'd be too close to the borders. And these borders are not really as heavily protected as they are in other parts…let us leave."

" No Séregon. I would very much like to go there. Can you not take me there?" I turned to look at him with a pleading look. He sighed as he nodded his head, placing a hand on his sword.

"Whatever pleases my lady." I smiled as I nodded my head, knowing I had won.

I walked as fast as I could towards the mist only to find myself in another clearing like the one I had just left.

I looked around to find Séregon follow me. Both of us found a huge stone tomb just like the one we had seen earlier. Only that I felt dread and excitement flood my veins as I slowly made my way closer towards the monument.

"It is only a tomb. Must be for someone who died in a fight…it seems to be built for a warrior who died in a fight. It looks more magnificent than most tombs…or maybe the dead one came from a rich and affluent family…we would never know.

I nodded my head…I had heard nothing of what he had said. I was busy looking at the carved vines that ran around the corner of the stone that covered the tomb. It was then that a dreary wave hit me.

"Séregon…" I called out, fingering the various branches of the tree that was carved on the cover of the tomb…

"Laurelin. That's what it reads. The person who died, it was an elleth. Her name was Laurelin." Séregon's voice seemed as though it came from afar…I nodded my head.

" I know." I whispered for me to hear. Even my voice sounded so far off…so different. Séregon placed a hand on my shoulder. In that instantaneous minute I knew he was tensed.

"Anya, we must leave now…I sense trouble." I nodded but before I could turn around, I felt a wave of weakness hit me and I fell unconscious as I heard the distant horns of some foul legion.

It was happening again… it was happening again…Haldir!

* * *

So…. I am back with a bang…I guess. Oh well, you know the drill, Read and review. And I'd like to see a bit more reviews Please!!!!! Hannon lle. 

- Anarya of Lorien


	21. Changes II

**_A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…_ **

**There has been a severe problem with my connections lately…I mean I am online with a speed as fast as 4.8kbps. Beat that! Okay! Calm Anarya! So, you know what I am gonna say! I am sorry for the delay and here is a really tight teddy bear hug for all those who did not give up on me! YAY! **

**Group Huggles**

**Swiftly-gone: **What more can I say! A nice encouraging review! Thank you!

**Nexa: **Hmmm…I presume Haldir would be jealous, and Séregon's feeling about Anya…I'll have to develop on that one here! And I mustn't spoil the surprise regarding the supposed "orc" attack.

**Elven Script: **Oh. I totally understand you, my friend! I used to feel dejected when I couldn't connect to the net as well! And even now, I trust it to chance for a long and uninterrupted connection. Hmmm…Hope the condition improves!

**Aranya: **Thanks for the review and here is the next chapter. Hope it is up to your expectations!

**Lady Fae: **Hmm…there seem to be such divided opinions about whether Haldir should get together with Anya or not! I wonder how this will turn out…each of you are really individualistic! I expected a clichéd response for the situation Anya finds herself to be in, but I find each review with a different opinion! I am touched! Thanks!

**Soul In Stitches: **I am sorry, I was neglecting that part of the story for so long! I guess I got carried away! But thanks a bunch for reminding me and I hope my story didn't sound awkward since I had ignored Hogwarts for so long! Oops! Anarya bad!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **I am not going to leave this baby hanging in the middle! And here's your update, mellon nin!

**Crecy: **yes. And that means she might get into the path to recovery! Recovery of her memories…perhaps. I am not assuring anything though!

**A Crazy Elephant: **The people in my school would have killed me had they known I was uploading stories into the net. They can be so stupid when it comes to lousy rules! I am so glad I am out of there! OH JOY!

**Ariendar: **I wanted to have a good holiday, but the grief of the people who died in the Tsunami disaster is still too near to get over with. But other than that, it was fine. I live near the coast, but with God's grace, we had no worries, though many places in my city were affected rather badly.

**Arami**: I am glad to hear about your trip to China. I mean, I really love China and their culture and stuff! And I must agree with you in certain terms regarding the stupidity of Rumil and Orophin. But Hmm…we cannot say that all of this does not happen without a reason! So we must be patient.

**I have also uploaded a one-chapter Glorfindel fic, under the name, Dannen Aglar Fallen Glory. If my dear readers would be kind enough to check it out and tell me how it is, I would find that very 'very' helpful.**

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Okay people! I own everything! Do you guys buy that! No? Oh well…I own nothing then! Anyway, I own some 'thing' don't I? MWAHAHAHA! Oh…er…on with the story people:Cough:

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS **

* * *

**Chapter – 21 (Changes…II)**

Benedik's Point of view:

It had been a little over six months and yet she had not come back. It was not like I had expected her to, but things in the Golden Wood were not exactly like I wanted them to be. She was to find her true identity and then fall into a bond with him, knowing who she really was…but now, it all seemed to go awry. I sighed as I turned to look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts sit there, staring at me intently, trying to see through me. I had to admit, for the first time in my life, I was feeling intimidated.

Albus Dumbledore. A man who could very well be Mandos himself…no one would know the difference. He had a lot of insight.

"And if what I collect from you is right, Mr.Benedik, we shall not be expecting her to come back any time soon. I have wanted to discuss this with you for a long time. One cannot just apparate or disaparate into and from Hogwarts. So, her disappearance is causing a mighty stir if I might say so. Will she be returning back?"

I lowered my head. I did not know.

"Professor Dumbledore, you must believe me when I say that things are not going as I had expected them to go. She is connected with the fate of many people there…she can come back or she cannot. I am not the authority to say that with certainty."

"But you had the authority to send her there, didn't you Irmo?" I started as he called me by my real name. I looked up, my hands trembling as I held onto the armrests of the chair where I sat. He looked at me, his blue eyes boring into me.

"Headmaster!" he smiled. I would clearly have mistaken him for my brethren Namo had I not known him well.

"I might not be an Istari. But you must understand that I had passed through a lot of advanced study in Magic before I seated myself in this office and before the world proclaimed me the headmaster of Hogwarts. So, I might be given credit for recognizing a Vala when I see one."

"And for an Atani, you have a lot of insight Headmaster." I said smiling. He lowered his head humbly. I stood up from my seat.

"And to find that I have so much authority over a Vala! And that he should be a student of mine!" he chuckled. I smiled myself. I nodded my head.

"When it is time, even the great shall need the small." He nodded his head.

"I shall make sure that she is asked for no more." I bowed down a little expressing my gratitude.

"May Eru be with you." He smiled sadly as he nodded his head. "Yes. We might need him…we will." He sighed. He then looked up to me and smiled.

"May your venture find it's fulfillment. I shall pray for that." I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Thank you, headmaster. Good night to you."

"Good night to you too, Julius." I walked towards the door and soon, I stood outside the castle, gazing at the swirling snow…she was out there…she was.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I was pacing in my talan, not knowing what to do? Anya…why did she have to affect me like this? Why was this happening? It was then that I heard it…a faint sound… that of a horn but surely that of some creature other than an elf. I sprang towards the entrance, slinging my bow over my shoulder only to find Ithilwen run towards my talan with the child I had seen earlier in Anya's place. I climbed down the steps taking two at a time before I reached an out-of-breath Ithilwen.

"Anya!" she breathed. I tensed involuntarily. What had happened to her? I clutched her shoulder as she steadied herself.

"What about Anya?" I asked, my nervousness clearly evident in my voice. She cast her grey eyes to the forest floor.

"She left for the Eastern Borders, but an hour ago."

"WHAT! In this time of the year! When Orcs roam freely! Were you out of your mind? Did you not know the eastern borders are not that well guarded?" she did not look up at me.

"Séregon was there with her. But now, I hear news of some legion marching towards the borders! It worries me, Haldir." I hardly heard what she said after that for I was running as fast as I could, towards the eastern Borders.

It was happening again…Laurelin! I ran faster if that was possible. I had to get to her! Fast!

* * *

Séregon's Point of view:

I knelt beside her fallen form. She felt so cold, as though she had been plunged into a frozen lake.

"Anya! Anya, can you hear me?" but she did not stir. It was then that I felt something staring at us…from afar, yet with its gaze fixed upon us. I unsheathed my sword and stood before Anya. I knew I would have little chance if a band of Orcs was to attack us, but I would fall protecting her. And they would take her only over my dead body.

"Séregon! Where is she?" I turned around to find Haldir stand there, his hand on his unsheathed sword. His face sweaty and his countenance out of breath. Had he felt what I had felt? Relief washed over me nonetheless. I dropped my sword at the sight of the March Warden and bending over Anya, I picked her up. She was neither light nor heavy. But I could lift her up with little difficulty. Haldir ran towards us and looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms.

"The scouts are coming. It would be unsafe for us to remain on the forest floor. Ah! Ithilwen!" I turned around to see the elleth who had been entertaining my daughter.

"Síladiel!" I asked, natural instincts of a father kicking up. It did not strike me that she was in Caras Galadhon – the safest place possible.

"She is sleeping in Olwen's talan. The scouts have arrived and await your orders, captain." Haldir nodded his head as he said,

"Let them mount the flets in the mellyrn lining the borders. Ask them to see if the legion approaching us is that of Orcs. And I give them orders to shoot them if they are. But I-" Ithilwen smiled wearily.

"Séregon will take her to a safer place. We shall have to go with our men, Haldir." He nodded his head. He turned to look at me. But I did not miss the look he gave me, an accusing glare. I lowered my eyes and turned to Ithilwen.

"I shall carry her to Caras Galadhon. She is not that heavy." I turned to Haldir who was staring at me coolly. I lowered my head a bit, as though bidding him a short farewell, and then carefully, carried Anya into the golden woods.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I turned to look at Séregon carry Anya towards Caras Galadhon. I still did not know why, but I felt I could trust that elf very little. I turned around towards Ithilwen who was smiling at me knowingly. She shook her head as she made her way towards the flet I was to board.

I made no remarks as we stood there, observing the small party of orcs. They were unaware of our presence. If only such a band of soldiers had been stayed at this position before…I glared at the orc nearest to my bow and picking a grey-feathered arrow, fit it on my bow. Ithilwen, signaled to the other archers to ready their weapons as well. The enemy was getting closer…even closer…almost there…

TWANG!

The bows sang as the arrows sped towards the orcs, killing them quickly. In a matter of minutes, the entire band was dead. Had we not come at the right moment, then…Anya! I couldn't even dream of that possibility. And my child would have died as well! I smiled grimly as I got down from the flet and walked towards the carcass. I tossed over a dead orc with my feet as I signaled to my scouts to pile the carcass and dispose it off. Away from the borders.

I turned back and was about to go back when I saw something shine on the forest floor. I stopped and looked down to find a sword shine in the light of Anor (sun). It was Séregon's sword. I picked it up. I would give it to him personally. I walked silently towards the City.

* * *

Séregon's Point of view:

I held her hands in mine as I saw her sleep peacefully. A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly regained consciousness. Her hold onto my hand tightened as she slowly opened her eyes…those brown eyes that seemed to be too confused. I smiled as she turned towards me. A smile of recognition flickered in her face as she slowly tried to rise up from the couch where I had deposited her.

"No, Anya. You need to rest." She turned to look at me.

"How long has it been since I've lost my consciousness?" I smiled as I helped her sit back in a more comfortable position. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger as days passed. When I had settled her, I sat on a footstool beside her, still holding her hand.

"It has been an hour, Anya. And I feel extremely guilty." I lowered my eyes trying to avoid her gaze. She smiled as she gently raised my head to meet my eyes.

"It is not, Séregon. I was the one who wanted to see your wife…I was the one who pestered you…and now, I – I am the one who should be feeling guilty." She lowered her eyes as she sighed, as though it hurt her.

"Anya! It is not your fault and neither is it mine. But I should have been more careful. You were with another soul and if something was to happen to your child, I would never be able to forgive myself." She looked up abruptly.

Now was the time to tell her. It had to be done. I moved a bit closer, but she did not flinch back, giving me more courage.

"Anya-" I held her hand in mine as I gently pressed her fingers in mine, as though assuring myself she would not throw me away. "-I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time…it would be the fact if I was to tell you that I had not the courage to tell you." I laughed as I looked down at the hand that I had encased in my own.

"Anya, I know you love my daughter like your own…and it pleases me to see her happy after a long time," I looked up at her. She was staring at me but there was only understanding in that gaze. She did not take her hand away. I felt bolder.

"Would you not take up that position for real?" I felt her start. She looked down as she closed her eyes. I moved closer. She looked up at me…her eyes roving over mine, searching for something, her lips parted slightly as though she wanted to say something but could not… I moved my hand towards her face…

"Séregon…"

"Do you not see what you do to me?" I asked her, my emotion thick in every word that I spoke. She seemed unable to answer.

"My daughter needs a mother…and I need a wife…and you…I love you." I moved closer as I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her gently before deepening the kiss, slowly coaxing her lips open.

But the kiss ended as soon as it had started for she had pushed me away and was now staring at the door with her eyes as wide as they could go.

"Anya? What is it?" she seemed too scared to answer so I turned around to see the March Warden of Lorien, Haldir himself stalk towards me, with what looked like my sword in his hands. His eyes looked like smoldering furnaces as he snarled, through his gritted teeth.

I got up instinctively to have him pull me up halfway through my effort, by my collar.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I slowly walked up to her talan. His sword seemed lighter than the one I used. He must have been in the army of Gil-Galad. Only they had swords of the make I held in my hand now. I twirled it around to get a feel of it. I had to admit, that elf took great care of his sword. It turned as I commanded it to. Without the usual slag that rust or improper use sets in swords. I stood before her door, his sword in hand. I slowly tapped at the door.

There was no answer. Mayhap she had seen me come and was refusing to answer. I was yet to see another mortal who was as stubborn as her. I turned the knob to find the door unlocked. I stepped into the threshold to find a sight that caused my blood to boil.

There he sat, her hands imprisoned in his, as he held her face tenderly…then he slowly moved in to kiss her. I stood there for a minute, like a fool with my mouth a little open before I gained control of the senses that had bereft me for a while. I clenched my fist as I grit my teeth. She pushed him away as she turned to look at me. My eyes glared at her with anger that I knew I would find hard to control. My hands that held his sword tightened their grip as I walked in briskly to have him turn back to see me approach. He was about to stand up when I caught his collar and lifted him up.

I gave him a shake before releasing him.

"So, this is why you have been around her!" I turned to face Anya, she tried to retreat as much into the couch as she could. My hands almost gave way but I knew not from where I found the control to stop. I turned to face Séregon instead. He seemed shocked.

" So…you love her, don't you?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm. His gaze hardened as he faced me head on.

"And what if I did?" his voice seemed to have lost all its tenderness that it had when he had spoken with her.

"You know she carries the child of another?" she stood up at this. Trying to stop the fight that was surely going to come.

"Séregon, you had better leave." But Séregon was clearly ignoring her.

"And what if she did? Why does that bother the March Warden? It is not your child! Or have you the desire to claim her as well?"

"Séregon!" she yelled. He turned to face her. "What is it Anya? He speaks as though he has some right over you! As though you were his relation! I have noted this from the very beginning, March Warden-" he turned to face me. "-You seem to take unexceptional liberty in her life. You seem to dictate her more that it is good for you."

"And what if I did? Why do you bother?" I asked, my voice raising a bit. He turned to face me fully.

"I love her and shall wait for her to accept that fact and love me in return. And I do not see what you have to do about it!" Anya now stood between us both, her back facing me.

"Séregon! Can you not leave now? Please! We shall discuss it later! For the love of God, please leave now!" his gaze softened as he looked at Anya. He then turned to me…his gaze hardening again.

"Count it on your luck March Warden that she stands here now. For had it been otherwise, you would have paid dearly for the way you shook me." I scoffed.

"And count it on _your_ luck, Lord Séregon that I was there to save your neck! For had it been other wise, you would have been dead." He glared at me and turned to leave. He had neared the doorway when I called him back.

"And take your sword as well! Mayhap you shall know to use it the next time we meet." He glared at me as though he longed to prove his worth in swordsmanship. But all he did now was catch his sword in midair as I threw it to him and whipped around and walked away.

It was then that I turned to look at her.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I slowly woke up to find myself back in my talan. Wasn't I unconscious near the borders? I turned to my left to find Séregon seated there, holding my hand in his. I placed my other hand on the backrest of the couch as I tried to sit up. I was way too uncomfortable on the couch. He stayed me as he said,

"No, Anya. You need to rest." I turned to look at him,

"How long has it been since I've lost my consciousness?" he smiled at me warmly before helping me into a half sitting position on the couch…this was more comfortable.

"It has been an hour, Anya. And I feel extremely guilty." He lowered his head. Now here was anti-Haldir, even if I said so…had it been Haldir who was by chance sitting here, he would have started on another lecture why I should stay with him. Why couldn't he learn a thing or two from Séregon! I slowly lifted his head, smiling at him, as though to assure him that it was not his fault.

"It is not, Séregon. I was the one who wanted to see your wife…I was the one who pestered you…and now, I – I am the one who should be feeling guilty." I lowered my eyes. I was right. Had it not been my curiosity, then I would…he would…I had been an instrument in triggering his painful memories.

"Anya! It is not your fault and neither is it mine. But I should have been more careful. You were with another soul and if something was to happen to your child, I would never be able to forgive myself." I looked up abruptly. I was shocked and surprised…he was worried about my child, as though he had responsibilities over that soul. it had been weeks since he had been my friend…yet now, somehow, we seemed closer…a bit too close.

I looked at him, his golden orbs looking into mine with what looked like anticipation and eagerness…I waited with bated breath. He moved a bit closer.

"Anya-" he held my hand in his as he gently pressed my fingers, "-I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time…it would be the fact if I was to tell you that I had not the courage to tell you." He laughed as he looked down to softly caress my hand as though it were a fragile thing.

"Anya, I know you love my daughter like your own…and it pleases me to see her happy after a long time," he looked up at me. I smiled back a little, it was understandable for the poor thing to feel dejected to have her mother dead in such young an age…he was getting closer.

"Would you not take up that position for real?" though I had expected him to carry some sort of feelings for me, I had not expected him to be so forthright. It startled me. I lowered my head as I closed them, suddenly weary of all the emotional clashes I was going through. Then suddenly his hand was cupping my face, as he slowly caressed my cheek.

"Séregon…" I tried to tell him that I could not return what he asked me of. But those eyes held such expectations that the words that I thought of died in my lips.

"Do you not see what you do to me?" I sighed a bit, I knew exactly what he was going through…only that it wouldn't be my love that would satisfy him…I did not feel the same way. I had a child in me…Haldir's child. Until I gave birth to that life, I couldn't possibly think of anything…maybe even after that!

"My daughter needs a mother…and I need a wife…and you…I love you." He moved closer as he crossed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss that soon deepened. I opened my eyes as I sat there shocked. I had not been expecting this from him…but then I had not been expecting Haldir to stand on my doorway looking as though he was ready to kill either!

I pushed Séregon away hastily. He turned towards me, his eyes searching my face, only that I had my eyes on the elf who stood there glaring at us.

"Anya? What is it?" he did get his answer, but not from me. he turned around following the direction where my eyes were fixed. On seeing the March Warden, he tried to stand up, only that the said March Warden was already making his way towards us, he caught Séregon by the collar and pulled him up. With a shake that would have ruffled anybody, he left him.

"So, this is why you have been around her!" he then turned to me. his glare seemed to kill me with fright. I retreated into the couch as farther away from Haldir as I could go. He almost lifted his hand. But then, dropped it as he turned to face Séregon.

" So…you love her, don't you?" his voice seemed impossibly caustic. Séregon turned to glare back. This was getting dangerous.

"And what if I did?" his voice was matching the demanding tone of the March Warden.

"You know she carries the child of another?" Oh no. Haldir was dragging the child into this! He would soon tell Séregon whose child I carried! I had to stop this!

"Séregon, you had better leave." But Séregon had to be the stupid male right about then. He completely ignored me as he turned to the March Warden.

"And what if she did? Why does that bother the March Warden? It is not your child! Or have you the desire to claim her as well?"

"Séregon!" I could not believe he was letting his temper get the better of him. he turned to look at me. At Last!

"What is it Anya? He speaks as though he has some right over you! As though you were his relation! I have noted this from the very beginning, March Warden-" I could have laughed. He then turned to Haldir who was looking like a boiler out of control. "-You seem to take unexceptional liberty in her life. You seem to dictate her more that it is good for you."

Uhoh!

"And what if I did? Why do you bother?" his voice was slowly rising.

"I love her and shall wait for her to accept that fact and love me in return. And I do not see what you have to do about it!" Séregon replied, his voice slowly raising too. I decided to take things into my hands. I stepped in between them, facing Séregon, for I knew I would rather face a Dementor than face Haldir right now.

"Séregon! Can you not leave now? Please! We shall discuss it later! For the love of God, please leave now!" he turned to look at me, surprised that I wasn't backing up. I felt guilty as I saw his surprised stare. But then his gaze hardened as he turned at Haldir.

"Count it on your luck March Warden that she stands here now. For had it been otherwise, you would have paid dearly for the way you shook me." I groaned inwardly. Now I was being dragged in! I did not even try to look at Haldir.

"And count it on _your_ luck, Lord Séregon that I was there to save your neck! For had it been other wise, you would have been dead." Okay! The guy had some sense of humor even if it was satirical. Séregon glared at Haldir before turning to leave. Okay, now I was in big trouble! But it was when Séregon had reached the doorway when Haldir called him back.

He turned back, his glare intact. Haldir threw towards Séregon the sword that I had not noticed before…He was actually armed!

"And take your sword as well! Mayhap you shall know to use it the next time we meet." With a final glare that could have fried Haldir alive if it could, he turned around and left the talan. I waited with bated breath as he turned to look at me.

He slowly walked to the doorway and with a firm action, shut the door and locked it. I felt panic rise within me as I looked at all he did in a helpless state. He then walked towards me, his face unreadable. I was not his wife nor was I betrothed to him! So I had no reason to be afraid of him or feel guilty. And I had not asked Séregon to kiss me or tell me what he had felt! So if Haldir was feeling angry, he could very well kiss the devil!

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked, his face barely a centimeter away from mine…I could feel his breath on my lips.

"March Warden-"

"- Do you love him?" his face seemed to become almost like a mask, I was unable to see what lay beneath…I slowly shook my head. He closed his eyes as a sigh escaped him. He then looked up at me,

"Namarië, Anya."

He turned and as abruptly as he had entered, he left. He turned back to look at me for once, and the look he gave me…. But before I could do anything, he turned around and walked away while I stood inside my talan, watching him walk away.

* * *

To Be Continued….slowly as my computer is being a Prat and my connection server's being a really irritating git.

Please read and review!

- Anarya of Lorien


	22. Confrontation

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

I am so glad you didn't give up on me! I am so sorry for not updating before…But my condition is really pathetic!

**Group Huggles**

**Crecy: **Thanks for the review! And I hope this is as interesting as the previous one!

**Ariendar: **Thanks a bunch and I can't believe so many people are for Séregon! Hmmm…

**Arami: **You bet! Thanks for your wonderful review again! And here's a teddy bear for reviewing! And you're supporting Séregon too? Hmm…Haldir! This is a warning to ya!

**Elven****Script: **I am so glad you guys understand me! Thanks! And here's the next chapter!

**Soul In Stiches: **Glad I could provide you with a good chapter…and here's the next one!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Don't you worry my friend! We both know, Haldir won't leave that easily! Bloody battle ensured!

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

We have wasted enough time on this. You as well as I know that I own nothing! I own Anya and a few other characters that Tolkien didn't write about. So that's about it.

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 22 (Confrontations)**

Anya's Point of View:

I smiled at my friend who sat there beside me, her harp at hand and her sweet voice floating around me. Ithilwen hardly seemed to be the singing type. But that was a misconception of mine that was corrected immediately when I heard her sing. It had been as an accident. I was walking towards my room when I thought I heard someone sing in the open space…'the house of the swallows' I had named that place.

"And if you've had enough song for the day, I'd suggest you take some rest. It shall do the both of you some good." I groaned as I shook my head.

"Here we go again! I am not that weak that I should lie down and do nothing all day long!" Ithilwen smiled at me.

"I do not doubt your strength. But was merely suggesting that you don't overtire yourself." I nodded my head.

I lay down on the bed as Ithilwen stood up from the chair beside my bed as though to go. I caught her hand before she could move away. She turned back to look at me.

"You have a wonderful voice. Ithilwen." She smiled as she shook her head, as though to modestly disagree with what I had said,

"If my voice captivates you so much, then Laurelin would have you entranced by her songs." Her smile turned a bit sad as she said that. I knew she missed her sister and I also knew that I was connected to Laurelin in some way. I had not told her I had visited her grave… I looked at Ithilwen.

"I would like to talk to you, my friend." She raised her eyebrow in question. But she smiled as she sat back into the chair. I twisted the quilt in my hand. Maybe she had sensed the discomfort I was facing. She slowly moved her hand over mine, assuring me that I could tell her anything.

"I think I have an idea of what you are going to tell me." I looked up startled. How did she know! She smiled at my obvious confusion.

"It is about Séregon, is it not?" there was a silent moment.

"Um…yeah. One of the things I wanted to tell you. But besides that…" her attention got sharper.

"I presume you know that I visited the grave of Meril?" she nodded her head. I lowered my eyes as though wondering how to say this.

"Well… I happened to visit another grave, besides that." Her hold got tighter. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I saw Laurelin's grave." She closed her eyes. As she moved to take her hand away from mine. But I wouldn't let go.

"Ithil! Listen to what I have to say." She turned to look at me. Her eyes sad yet soft. "I felt as though…I do not know how to tell you this." I sighed as I let her hand go. I knew that she would not leave me now.

"Ithil…it felt as though I was seeing myself through those stones! As though I was seeing my grave. It was terrifying…yet satisfying…as though…it cannot be explained in any language I know."

I turned to look at Ithilwen look at me shocked. "Ithilwen?" she shook her head as she lowered her head, gently sobbing into her hand.

"Ithilwen! Have I hurt you in anyway? Ithilwen!" she stopped my sentences short with one tight embrace.

"No, Anya. Mayhap it is that this was the answer to my query. To a sign I long awaited! I wouldn't know." I broke away from her embrace to look at her. Was she insane? What sign? What query?

"I am afraid I don't understand you, Ithil." She smiled as she got up.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but I shall have to leave you now." I looked at her dubiously. She moved out of my room and was back to my room, but this time, she word a deep green cloak as though she was going to visit someone.

"Ithil, where are you going?" she smiled as she placed a kiss on my brow. "I shall be back and I presume Olwen shall come to visit you in some time from now? Then I shall not tarry." She then with a final bow, left me bewildered.

I slowly got up from my bed, finally tired of lying down. It was then that I thought of Olwen. It would be a surprise to her if I went visiting. I threw my own cloak over my shoulder and taking some odds and ends for Síladiel, I walked towards the door. I climbed the steps slowly; my condition was a hindrance when it came to transportation. I was about to knock at the partially closed door when I heard voices coming from her talan.

" To think that you would be so blunt is in itself a stupidity, Séregon!" So Séregon was there. I panicked for a while before I turned to hear it all.

"But I do love her. And I have been anything but honourable in my intentions." His voice sounded clipped.

"She carries the child of another, have you forgotten that or has it eluded your vision?" my friend questioned again.

"And what if she does? I do not see the problem that would bring up." I could hear Olwen give out an exasperated sigh.

"She doesn't love you, Séregon. She hasn't told you she did." I closed my eyes as I tried to move away from that place.

"-And neither has she told me that she does not." My eyes flew open instantaneously. What I had decided to be a very subtle way of telling him that I did not love him in the same fashion as he did, he had taken that message for my acceptance.

"She will not love you, Séregon. Haldir-" I panicked. He knew nothing of what Haldir had to do with me. And I truly wished it would remain that way.

"And what does the March Warden have to do about it? He seems to take an unnatural amount of interest in the affairs of Anya. It seems absurd."

I decided they had been alone for quite a long time. I knocked at the door and there was silence immediately. A few minutes and the door opened to reveal Olwen looking at me quite startled.

"And if elves couldn't hear clumsy mortals lumbering towards their doors, then these are queer times indeed!" she smiled as she moved away from the threshold to welcome me into her house. There true to word sat Séregon. He looked up from his seat and his golden eyes roved over me. I knew it instantly that he had sensed me standing outside. But he smiled at me as he stood up to welcome me.

"Anya. It is a pleasure to see you this day."

"Yes. It is. What is the matter Anya? Why are you here?" Olwen asked from behind me. I turned around to look at her.

"Oh…it is nothing. I just thought I'd visit you before your ceremony. It is wonderfully kind of you that you agreed to have a public ceremony to announce you marriage. I happened to know that, it wasn't really a compulsory ritual."

Olwen smiled a little as she waved her hand as though to dismiss my words.

"We have so many friends and well wishers around, that it would be natural for us to think that they should have a part in this celebration as well!" I smiled gratefully.

"Yes. Thank you." She nodded her head as she turned to look at Séregon. He was looking at me.

"And Séregon was leaving." Séregon turned to look at Olwen for a minute as thought to convey to her that it was the farthest thought from his mind. But then his eyes turned to mine and he smiled slowly as he turned back to Olwen.

"Yes. I was. And I shall not interrupt your meeting with Anya." He looked back towards me.

"I shall be seeing you again, lirimaer." I nodded my head as I lowered my head as though as a parting greeting. He then slowly walked towards the door and before he left, he turned to me and kissing his fingertip towards me, turned around and walked away. I turned to look at Olwen who looked at me sympathetically. She walked to the door and shut it close before turning to me and with one anxious glance whispered,

"I understand how you feel." I smiled as I hugged my friend tightly, both of us breaking into fits of laughter. One had to admit it, even though it was tense, my life was humorous.

* * *

Séregon's Point of view:

I slowly walked down the steps towards the forest floor. To my left halfway down the way was Anya's talan. Should I stay behind and talk to her? I knew that my confession was a bit hurried but I knew she liked me. I wondered if it was impossible for that liking to turn into love.

"Mae Govannen, Séregon!" I turned to my left to find Rumil the betrothed of Olwen jogging up the stairs, taking two at a time. In hardly days from now, they would marry each other and then, there would be happiness. The same happiness that I shared with Meril. I smiled sadly as I continued my way towards the forest floor. I knew I had to get my mind away from the things that ran through my mind now.

I walked through the pathways bordered by the golden mallorn. Soon enough I could hear the twang of many bows. There they stood, many elven archers practicing in the archery range. I found that there were only two elves practicing there, one was a stranger who I did not know, he was probably new to the woods. But the other one I did know for there, stood Haldir with his back straight and his aim true. I had half the mind to leave the place but he turned around just in time to spot me. He sent me a stare that was as indifferent as it could get. I felt anger well up inside me. I strode towards the weapons store and selecting a strong bow and a quiver to suit me, I walked towards the target right next to Haldir. He cast me another look. I placed my arrow on my bow and aiming for the bull's eye, let my arrow fly. And it hit the target quite successfully. I turned to find Haldir's arrows had gone off the target. But his recent shots seemed perfect. I smirked at him and turned towards my target.

TWANG! My arrow had been split exactly into two halves by another arrow. I turned to Haldir who had his bow aimed towards my target. I felt my blood boil. I fitted another grey feathered arrow and let it fly, splitting his arrow into halves this time. He let out a scoff and turned back towards his target and started shooting more arrows.

I had been practicing for quite a long time when I felt I had to ask him something. I aimed my arrow at the bull's eye as usual.

"Been to see your beloved lately?" his voice distracted me and my arrow landed a few inches away from the center.

"Tsk-Tsk, you are easily distracted my friend." I turned to glare at him. He smirked at me as he unstrung his bow and walked towards the bench where he had placed his quiver. He had brought his own bow and quiver.

"I do not see what that has to do with you!" I shot back trying to get a proper answer from him. he stooped to pick an arrow that had fallen from his quiver and turned to face me when he had secured his quiver in place and had bridled his sword.

"Remember this, Séregon of Imladris-" his smile was mysterious, but I dreaded what he was going to say next.

"You might not be the only one who might vie for her affections. Nor can you be sure of your success so soon."

"Garo arad vaer." (Have a good day.)

I felt my mind reel as I tried to make out what he had said. The meaning seemed clear enough but I didn't want to accept it. There was only one way…there was only one person who could clear it out for me.

I slowly unstrung my bow as I walked to the weapons store and in another few moments, was out of the archery range.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

"take care of yourself." I smiled at Olwen and nodded my head. I slowly stepped outside her talan. Night had already fallen. Time flew here!

I slowly hummed the tune that Ithilwen had been playing that day. She had told me that it had been Laurelin's favorite when I had told her that I found the tune really enchanting. I smiled as I hummed the tune slowly. The light was burning in my talan. Perhaps Ithilwen had returned. I slowly turned to handle and opened the door to find,

"Séregon!" he sat there with a book in his hands and his eyes looking at me.

"How long have you been waiting?" he smiled at me and slowly got up from where he sat. The sounds of night were around us.

"Maedollen!" he bowed. I smiled as I closed the door behind me. (Welcome.)

"It has been long. But not long enough for an elf." He jested. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him,

"please sit down, Séregon." He caught my hand and pulled me closer. His golden eyes bore into mine.

"Séregon?" I asked. What was he doing!

"I have missed your sight." I smiled as I slowly freed myself from him. "I have not been gone for ages! And as you said it yourself, it was not long enough for an elf as yourself." He shook his head as he pressed my hand.

"You have not the least idea how I feel. I am acting more like a Man than an Elf, these days!" I laughed. But then I stopped short when I saw the serious expression he had in his face.

"Séregon." He shook his head.

"What is the relation that you share with Haldir?" it had been the most blunt question anybody had asked me. I sighed as I lowered my head.

"Séregon, I have wanted to talk to you about this…" he looked at me eagerly. I looked up at him.

"Séregon, I like you…and I would have loved you too, had we met at different circumstances." I knew he was hurt. His eyes widened and his breathing hastened.

"Séregon, there are a lot of things you do not know of me. There are secrets that I must tell you." His hand had left mine. I lowered my head again. I could not endure his hurt stare any longer.

"Séregon…this child…this child is mine. But my child has to have a father…I know, that you shall accept the child as yours without question. But I could never burden you with that huge a responsibility! And moreover, the father of my child is not a mere mortal Man." I turned to look at him. he was slowly understanding where I was leading.

"Haldir….H-Haldir is the father of this child within me," he seemed too shocked to react to what I had just said.

"I am sorry, Séregon." He got up from where he sat so quickly that I was startled.

"No. This is not the truth!" I got up. I was probably wrong in the way I had led matters altogether. I tried to calm him down first.

"Séregon…Séregon! Please listen to me!" I tried to place my hand over his but he kept pushing my hand away. he slowly backed towards the door and opening it, walked outside. Oh Gods! Had I just ruined a good friendship! I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Séregon! Please listen to me!" I cried. But he did not listen to me but moved out of the door out into the semidarkness that lay outside my talan. I cried his names a countless times but he never came back. It was then that I wept. I wept as hard as I could. And as I turned to look at the door again, my entire world started spinning and before long, I felt darkness take me into blissful oblivion. The name that I uttered last before I fell there, onto the threshold unconscious were,

"Séregon…"

and I could remember nothing more.

* * *

End of Chappie! And you know what time it is! 'Tis time to review my hearties! And this is Anarya of Lorien signing off for now…and my computer's just been moved to my father's office…so, you know…I have to be slow or I will lose my computer privileges for ever! 

Thanks for understanding me…

Anarya of Lorien.


	23. To face the truth

**Hello there, everyone! It has been such a long time since I have walked these paths! Yet…there remain so many of you who have not given up on me. This is to thank you all! A thousand words of gratitude for standing by me. Since I have just received my new system and the Internet facility is still a mere pipe dream for me, I was and shall not be able to update like the old days. But do not lose hope! I shall find some way or the other!**

_**I would like to thank the following reviewers for their reviews!**_

**Marie Carmen: **I am really sorry! Not updating is killing me more than anyone else! Thanks for understanding.

**Uptowngirl48:** Please don't do that! You wouldn't know what happened if you died and I wouldn't like it very much if you died.

**Ka: **Oh really? I am so very happy so many people like my story actually! Thank you very much! Words always fall short in expressing my gratitude.

**K-Jaye: **Sorry for the delay! I was a Legolas fan myself. Even wrote one fic about him. Can I have some cookies? U

**Crecy: **Thanks for the review! And I hope this is as interesting as the previous one!

**Kinvara:** I am glad you liked it! More coming soon!

**Isovexed: **I am sorry I made you guys wait! But I had more problems than I wanted with college and exams. I am sorry. But here's your next chapter.

**Joy4eva: **Thank you very much!

**Loveroflegolas: **And you will mellon nin! Thank you for the review!

**Elwen of Lorien:** Ai Elbereth! Another maiden from the Golden woods! Well met and happy readings! Glad you liked it and yes! I love writing. I am sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. My life is so complicated sometimes.

**Ariendar: **Thanks a bunch and I can't believe so many people are for Séregon! Hmmm…

**Arami: **You bet! Thanks for your wonderful review again! And here's a teddy bear for reviewing! And you're supporting Séregon too? Hmm…Haldir! This is a warning to ya!

**Elven** **Script: **Really? Oh my! A supporter for Haldir! This will make his day!

**Haldir's** **Heart and Soul: **Don't worry! Nothing of that sort shall happen here! I am not that cruel…Okay…maybe a little!

**Swiftly-gone: **You don't have to. I understand. Here is the next chapter!

**I would also like to thank with all my heart, all the people who kindly accepted me into the esteemed circle of their favorite authors and the many people who have my story on author alert! Thanks a bunch!**

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

We have wasted enough time on this. You as well as I know that I own nothing! I own Anya and a few other characters that Tolkien didn't write about. So that's about it.

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 23 (To face the truth…)**

Anya's Point of View:

_"I am sorry, Séregon." I was running…running away from everything…_

I woke up with a start. It had all been a dream. I was in my talan. I had slept off…I was dreaming.

"Níriniel…what happened?" I turned to see Olwen march into the room with Ithilwen. Both of them looked terrified. So it wasn't a dream…

"_No. This is not the truth!" _I closed my eyes as I slowly came to reality. It wasn't a dream…it meant that Séregon knew. I turned to smile at Ithilwen. She was worried.

"What happened?" I asked. Ithilwen felt my brow as she said; "We found you unconscious, and we also found Séregon running towards the eastern borders as though the entire army of Mordor was after him." she turned to look at me. "Did he meet you, Anya?"

I lowered my eyes and nodded my head. Ithilwen seemed to sense something was wrong. Olwen meanwhile had brought me some hot Miruvoir. I drank a little and turned to look at my friend gratefully.

"What were you talking about?" Ithilwen's voice cut through my thoughts. I turned to look at her, her grey eyes locking me to their gaze.

"I told him about Haldir." She sighed as though she comprehended what I was about to say.

"Hmm. I see. And he was shocked, I presume?" I looked at Ithilwen.

"Umm… that is an understatement." She smiled and shook her head. "Count it your fortune that we found you soon enough! And the child is safe." It was then that I panicked. I ran my hand over my bloated abdomen. Ithilwen placed her hand over mine, assuring me.

There was a knock at the door. I turned towards that direction though I couldn't see anything. Olwen walked towards the door. I strained my ears trying to eavesdrop into their conversation. Olwen soon walked towards my room. I had been expecting the person to be anybody from the Lady to Haldir. But not…

"Séregon."

* * *

Séregon's Point of view:

I ran…I ran as though the very depths of Angband were after me. I was soon near the borders of Lothlorien. Celebrant glittered in the winter sun…so cold…so distant…I clenched my fist as I willed myself not to cry.

_To cry would be to appear weak. I am not weak!_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I flopped onto the ground, sobbing. All was lost… why was I the one who was always left alone in the end? I sighed as I contained my emotions better. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and slowly turned around to be shocked out of my skin – literally.

For there stood the Lady of Lorien herself! She smiled gently at me, as she extended her right hand towards me. I smiled as I took it and kissed it with as much grace as I could muster in the situation I found myself placed in.

"Mae govannen, Séregon." Her smile faltered a little as she looked into my eyes.

"So…the tale runs to swifter tidings. Just as I had guessed." She lowered her head. She raised her head again to look deep into my soul.

"But be assured Séregon that you running away like that was not the best of all solutions." Her voice though soft was a little stern as though she was admonishing me. I lowered my eyes, thoroughly guilty.

"How is Anya?" I was surprised that I asked her that! There was silence for a while. I looked up again to find her smiling at me, thoroughly amused.

"And what shall you do if I tell you? Run back to her? Life is not that simple, Séregon."

"Why? What is the matter?" something was wrong. Or else why would the Lady be here at the borders! She walked towards me, taking my hand in hers…

"She is deeply wounded by all that happened in her talan. She is deeply wounded – shall we say – by the way you received the news she gave you."

"Why didn't she tell me that before? When she had the chance!" I found my voice and her eyebrow rising. I lowered my head,

"I am sorry, Hiril nin." She pressed my hand in hers as she nodded her head.

"She fainted." Her calm voice sounded through the gloom of the winter around us. My head snapped up as she said this.

"WHAT!" I felt my pulse quicken. She had fainted and that too when she was…

"Séregon…Séregon! She is fine." I looked at her face bewildered.

_She is not in danger. But that will not excuse you from your behaviour. You know what to do!_

I smiled at the Lady. "I shall immediately go and meet her, my Lady. I shall apologize for my behaviour." She nodded smiling at me. Just as I was about to take my hand away from hers, she held onto to mine…I looked at her questioningly. Her gaze seemed to bore right through me. It did not threaten me but I felt my soul was left bare for her to read all my thoughts. Then a smile lit her lips…an understanding smile that seemed to get me right at my soul.

_You are not alone, Séregon._ I stood there bewildered as she released my hand and turned away and was soon gone beyond sight.

I smiled as I slowly made my way back to her talan.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

He stood there, breathing deeply as though he had run a long distance. His face was pale and there was a tinge of worry in his face. He slowly walked towards me.

"Anya." His voice was just as warm as I could remember. I lowered my head, "Mae govannen, Lord Séregon." He turned to Ithilwen and Olwen and as though they understood, they turned towards the door.

"We shall be waiting outside, Níriniel." I heard Olwen call as she slowly closer the door of the room I was in. for some reason, I did not panic. He seated himself beside me…his hand slowly and gently falling over mine…that reassuring touch. Oh! If only I had met him before Haldir! That name brought me back to reality.

"Anya-"

"Séregon-"

Both of us stopped abruptly having begun at once. He smiled as he took my hand in his and kissed my finger tips. "Let me speak, Anya."

I lowered my eyes. What more did he have to say? I did not understand.

"I know it is not your doing. I know you have not been at fault." His eyes seemed so deep…so caring…

"I know you would never return the love that I still give you. I know that would be to ask too much of you. But still…" the way his sentence hung in mid air made me anxious.

"Haldir has never spoken about you in a way that a father would speak to the mother of his child. You mean little to him. In fact this child could mean nothing to him." I looked up at him. Did he call me back to his talan so that he could be done with this burden? No! Haldir would never do that. Séregon was definitely exaggerating.

"You worry a lot on my behalf, Séregon. And I am grateful for that as is my child. But still…I must say that Haldir is not that evil."

"It is not evil, milady. If it were, he wouldn't be an elf in Lothlorien. But it is the pride that he has in him. The pride of being the model elf for many years. No elf would dare to touch a maiden without her consent, whatever the reason. No elf would stoop to such low behaviour." His eyes shone with anger as he clutched tightly to my hand. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know you are worried, Séregon. But there is little that we can do now. I can still remember the time when I was dropped here. It was a strange place then. But now, I have become accustomed to the life here. And this…" I placed my hand over my belly. "I never expected such radical changes in my life. But if this be God's will, then I shall not deny it. And moreover…I still do not think I shall go with Haldir just for the fact that I bear his child."

"Then why-"

"I can't do this to you, Séregon. For some reason I cannot. I hope you'd understand." His eyes clouded over with disappointment. It hurt me. But still…he smiled as he stood up.

"I understand, Anya. But that wouldn't lessen the love that I bear for you. I can never stop loving you. For some reason I cannot." He gave my hand a final kiss and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to look at me.

"Garo arad vaer, Séregon." He smiled gently and turned away. I felt as though a huge burden had been lifted away from my shoulder. I would have good dreams when I sleep. I closed my eyes when I heard someone call my name.

"Anya!" there was a bang as the door was opened forcefully. I jolted back to reality and opened my eyes to find Haldir stand there, his face livid and his fists clenched. I hardly knew that good dreams could turn to nightmares so fast!

* * *

At last…this chapter has ended. I thought it would never get over. I was having severe writer's block and then, I don't have my own system…I was waiting for a new one and it is took more time than it took for the universe to form!. I find myself begging and pleading other people so that I can update. And I hate begging. So…there you have it. Please read and review. 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	24. The wrong things to say

**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**

**Uptowngirl48: **Yes I did! And my sincerest apologies for having made you wait for so long!

**Valinor's Twilight: **I am honored without a doubt by the encouragement you bestow upon us. Please be sure to encourage us in the selfsame way!

**KellseyKisaragi: **Thank you so very much! It is really encouraging to know I am someone's favorite author. And I am indeed happier that now I know that 'someone's' name. Thank you.

**Princess Shadowcat: **Patience! Patience, precious! You shall know it soon enough!

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

I don't own Arda. And Tolkien owns it all. But he still doesn't own Olwen or Séregon or Anya or Ithilwen or Karnil or …… you get the picture. Don't you?

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

CRYSTAL DREAMS

* * *

**Chapter – 24 (The wrong things to say)**

Haldir's Point of view:

I ran as fast as I could. It seemed like another lifetime when I found Orophin stand in front of my talan, sweat faced and ashen, his breathing ragged. It seemed like another lifetime when I heard that Anya had fainted. I never knew time could be such devious a thing. It crawled when you needed it to pass quickly and when you felt it to stop, it flew. I soon found myself climbing the stairs that led to her talan faster than I had ever done before.

I opened the door to find Ithilwen and Olwen sitting in the living room, deep in conversation. I hardly registered the surprised looks in their faces as I proceeded to her room, where I knew she lay. I did not care to open the door gently. She was lying there staring at me, surprised. I strode up to her, my mind racing with rage and concern.

I flopped onto the bed by her side and caught her face, a little too hard.

"What did you think you were doing?" she was startled for she said nothing. She then turned to look at the door where I found Ithilwen and Olwen looking at us, their mouths open. I nonchalantly got up from where I sat and shut the door and had it locked.

"March Warden-"she began. But I cut her short.

"You shall listen to me when I speak and shall not interfere. Do you understand?" my voice had risen a bit. She looked at me in silence.

"I agree you do not care for me at all! But what of our child? Why didn't you think of him? Answer me, Anya." I was angry at her. I was angry at myself and I was angry at everyone. She lowered her eyes and sighed. Of all the reactions I had expected, this was not one.

"Are you not going to fight back?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I am sorry." I turned around to look at her properly. She was still staring at her hands.

"What?" she looked up at me. Her eyes though weren't in tears; I knew she was close to them.

"Anya…" she cut me short.

"Haldir, I am sorry. I know I should have been more careful. I am sorry." I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. I turned around to face the wall, though I could see her in the mirror that hung there.

"How did this happen? Did you overexert yourself or something?" she looked away, avoiding my eyes as she nodded her head. There was something amiss somewhere. I sat down on the chair by her side.

"Anya-"

"-I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" she bit back. I was taken aback. Why did she turn so defensive every time I wanted to approach her with a sane approach? I felt my anger return.

"Well you'd better be! I swear I shall not forgive you if something ever happens to my son." She looked up at me with scorn.

"_Your _son, March Warden? What am I then? The kid's nanny?" I smirked as I said,

"You behave like one. You seem so careless. It is as though you do not care at all." I knew I had spoken too much for the next moment I knew I had hurt her when I saw her startled eyes overflow with tears.

"Anya-" she held her hand out, gesturing me to stop and then pointed to the door. I stood my ground. She looked up at me and glared. There was so much loathe in her eyes for me that day.

"This child is mine. My own! I will never do anything to harm her. Now you'd better leave March Warden!" I glared back at her though I knew I was to blame this time. I marched to the door and with one fluid motion, swung it open. Ithilwen and Olwen looked up at me from the couch as I walked past them. I did not even spare them a glance as I walked out of her talan into the night air. Dawn was approaching soon. Perhaps she would be more sensible then.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I was seriously startled to find Haldir march into my room, his face pale. He seemed to have run really fast for he was breathing faster than usual. But it could also be because he was livid enough to kill me? I waited with bated breath as he sat down beside me and caught my chin with his finger, a little too tight. I squirmed.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked me through gritted teeth. I was startled and scared. I turned to look at the door to find Ithilwen and Olwen stand there, looking at this as though they were seeing the end of the world. Haldir must have sensed their presence for he stood up and walking to the door, shut it right at their faces. I could hear the lock turn and I felt stranded. I knew I had to retort.

"March Warden-"

"You shall listen to me when I speak and shall not interfere. Do you understand?" he cut me short. I was seriously intimidated. His voice resembled that of a captain reprimanding a recruit for some grave error. I felt like I had shrunk two feet in front of this elf. I did not speak.

"I agree you do not care for me at all! But what of our child? Why didn't you think of him? Answer me, Anya." I felt it then, the mother's intuition. He had just made it clearer that from what had happened to me, I could have easily lost my child. I felt scared. I felt guilty. I knew he was expecting me to fight back. Yet I had no witty lines to throw at him. I lowered my eyes, not wanting to show him that I might cry any moment now.

"Are you not going to fight back?" I could sense the sarcasm in his voice. He was mocking me, yet I felt no anger. I only felt guiltier if possible.

"I am sorry." I mumbled not looking up. I could sense he was surprised.

"What?" I looked up at him. His eyes were both surprised and skeptical. Then, slowly there emerged a tinge of gentleness in those enigmatic grey pools.

"Anya-" I did not let him continue.

"Haldir, I am sorry. I know I should have been more careful. I am sorry." I felt him exhale as he turned around to face the wall. For some reason, I wanted him to look at me, to sit beside me, to hug me. I gulped my tears as I heard him ask, a gentler tone, that seemed to reflect his concern for the child.

"How did this happen? Did you overexert yourself or something?"

It was for the child and not for me, I reminded myself. I regained some of the composure I had lost when I saw him enter. I turned away and nodded my head. I couldn't tell him the incident with Séregon yet. I knew that would lead to further problems. I felt him sit down on the chair. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I needed him gone. I did not want to have my barriers broken. I felt something I had never felt before.

I knew he felt the child to be his responsibility but then…was he visiting me only for the child. Was he burdened with this responsibility? Did I mean nothing to him?

"Anya-"

That tone! I felt myself melt as I heard him call my name.

"-I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" it seemed as though some one else had spoken, some alien from within myself. I felt his body stiffen.

"Well you'd better be! I swear I shall not forgive you if something ever happens to my son." So it was about the child wasn't it! I looked at the tall elf with as much scorn as I could muster.

"_Your _son, March Warden? What am I then? The kid's nanny?" he smirked. I felt affronted.

"You behave like one. You seem so careless. It is as though you do not care at all." What? What did he mean by that? That I did not care for the child at all? Wasn't I the mother? Wasn't I the one creature who would give birth to it? Wasn't I the one who bore the child? What did he mean by that? I felt tears run down unchecked.

"Anya-" he was trying to make amends. Now I knew! He would never love me. He still considered me below him. My heart burned at the accusations he leveled against me. I felt my blood boil. I held my hand up to stop what ever he was saying. I was too shocked and angry to say anything. He stopped. Good. I then pointed to the door. I wanted him to leave and to never come back! I did not desire to see his face ever again. I wanted to leave. I wanted to be away from this monster. I looked up to find him still there, his eyes boring at me. I glared at him. I felt anger like I had never felt before.

"This child is mine. My own! I will never do anything to harm her. Now you'd better leave March Warden!" I felt some satisfaction when he could do nothing but glare at me and walk to the door and shut it behind him with force. It was when I was alone again that I wept. I wept for me, for my child and for all that had happened.

Soon, Ithilwen and Olwen dropped in and I would have laughed at their expressions had I not been under so much mental tension. Ithilwen flew to my side and hugged me, consoling me however she could. Olwen had gone to fetch the Miruvoir again. I would need it, I thought.

When Ithilwen had listened to all I had told her, she was cursing Haldir openly. I had never heard her talk a word bad about Haldir before.

"How dare he say that to you? After all that he has made you go through! I think I shall have a talk with him." I caught her hand before she could leave. She turned to look at me, her face still angry.

"No Ithilwen. I don't think you should." She was about to protest when she caught my eye. She sighed and sat down beside me. I hugged her again. At the least one good thing did happen of me coming here! I had a friend for life in Ithilwen. I smiled as I hugged her tighter.

* * *

To be continued… 

You guys keep us going so kindly review! Pretty please!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	25. The wedding

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**KellseyKisaragi: **I am so honoured to think that you like my story. I hope you find this chapter just as enjoyable.

**L0stL0ve: **Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!

**Lady Light: **Then worry not, my friend. Here you are! The next chapter.

**Valinor's Twilight:** I was a hard-core Legolas fan once. But now I am a hard core Lord of the Rings fan. I seem to appreciate the books a little more than the movies, these days. But I feel you're right. Haldir is a wonderful character and his personality is more diverse in a way! But nothing against Legolas anyway! I guess it depends on the way you write. I am so glad to know you're writinga story!I would love to read it soon. Please post it!Thanks for the review and here's another chapter!

**Corrina: **Oh my! I hope I didn't disrupt your duties! If so, I apologize profusely. I am touched to know you find my story quite interesting. Thank you! .

Princess Shadowcat: Well, I am not that patient myself. But I was way too busy with college and stuff. Sorry! Have a nice read! 

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Oh! How I wish I owned Haldir! But misfortunes aplenty! I don't! So, please trouble me no more – ye black robed lords of the court! Phew…on with the story, folks!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

CRYSTAL DREAMS

* * *

**Chapter – 25 (The wedding)**

Anya's Point of view:

I was nearing the middle of my ninth month…and sure enough the belly looked like a water balloon about to break! It amused me how funny I should have looked…lumbering here and there like a huge walrus! Olwen was about to get married to Orophin that evening in a secluded glade with very few friends attending the ceremony they had so graciously arranged for the public. My friend was indeed trying her robe for the evening and Ithilwen looked more like a seamstress than a soldier as she stood there, holding the robe here and there in accordance to the orders from the bride.

"Ai Elbereth! I am getting impatient here! Olwen, decide for Eru's sake!" Ithilwen muttered through gritted teeth. I laughed at the expression she had on her face. Ithilwen was a person with lesser fuss and Olwen was really particular about her dress. And one couldn't blame her! It was her wedding after all!

"Oh come on, Ithilwen! I promise to be bullied around by you on your wedding day! Now please tuck this bit into the sash! It hangs around quite foolishly!" Ithilwen sighed as she tucked the said piece of cloth into the sash and stood back looking at the effect. Olwen was obviously pleased for she smiled at her reflection and then turned to look at me with a questioning look.

"Hmmm…maybe we could change the basic shape a little bit." I said with a critical gaze. Olwen turned to Ithilwen who was staring at me with her mouth open.

"You must be jesting me, Anya!" I smiled as I nodded my head, having enjoyed the silly expression that my friend bore. All three of us laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ithilwen opened it to find Rumil stand there with bottles of mead in his hand.

"I hope you're not planning to drink it all here! I would be very angry indeed if I was forced to clean my house on my wedding night!" Rumil smiled at Olwen who looked at the mead bottles and the tankards with a look that clearly wished them out of the talan.

"Oh, worry not dear Olwen! We shall take all of it away at night. We wouldn't want fuel when there's enough fire already!" he ducked just in time for Olwen had thrown a cushion at him. We laughed at Olwen's expression which seemed to be somewhere between embarrassment and annoyance.

"You shall find a maiden soon enough Rumil, and by the Valar, I shall mock you then!" Rumil laughed as he walked back to the door. Just as he was about to leave the talan he turned towards us, his gaze resting on me,

"But not before you mock Haldir, Olwen. He would be the next one." He smiled as he closed the door behind him. When he had left the talan, the other two turned to look at me.

"What did he mean by that and what did he imply by looking at you?" Olwen's voice sounded my very doubts. I remained silent as I was too absorbed in thought. What had he meant by that?

"Níriniel…" I started as I turned to look at Olwen.

"What?"

She merely shook her head as she walked towards the table in the living room where there was a basket of fruits.

"It wouldn't be long now." Olwen smiled as she clasped an apple tightly. I smiled understandingly. She was really nervous. I walked towards her and placed my hand on top of hers…a sign of reassurance.

"It shall all end well." She smiled as I walked her back to the couch. There were still a few hours for the commencement of the ceremony. It was not that much of a ceremony…all they had to do was party! The real ceremony of marriage was a private affair…one where they both united as body and soul. They did make a good pair. Maybe it was luck that spoke when it came to a perfect life partner…and perhaps I was very unlucky.

"Haldir would be coming." Ithilwen stated…breaking into my reverie again. I turned to look at her,

"And what does that have to do with me?" she opened her mouth as though she had something to say but then thought better of it and closed her mouth. I sat down beside Olwen who seemed subdued. Was it the wedding jittersor was it the topic of discussion? I did not know.

I hardly saw him after that day. I hardly left my talan after that incident. Though Séregon visited me a couple of times a week, I did not see Haldir at all. One part of my being was glad. I need never see him…need never fear his sharp tongue and the way he hurt me…but there was another part that was subdued and feeble that seemed to reiterate the small wish of how I longed to have him beside me…to tell him all my fears and insecurities…to feel safe. Yet it was not to be so. Haldir would always be that stubborn, proud elf who considered the likes of me below him.

I sighed as I walked to the door and opened it. The sun was slowly descending down the western skies as the day progressed. It would soon be twilight…time when Olwen shall wed her beloved…to stay together for an eternity.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I smiled a little as I saw Orophin fuss about the way his cloak fell around him. He was to wed Olwen in a few hours time. And Rumil was on the verge of a nervous breakdown having attended to Orophin and the wedding arrangements with equal earnestness.

"Orophin, another time you remove your cloak, I swear I shall strangle you with it." Rumil grumbled as he sat beside me. I looked at him; all three were dressed in one of our best robes. Orophin had donned a golden tunic and crème leggings with a fur-lined white cloak to finish his attire off. Rumil was dressed in a midnight blue velvet tunic with black leggings while I wore a silver tunic and white leggings. I smiled as I remembered how I had behaved on my wedding day. I was merely a recruit and hence it was a simpler affair. Yet…even then…she had looked so beautiful! In a simple crème robe, her face radiant with joy…all the wealth in the world could not replace that image!

"Shall we leave, Haldir?" I started a little as I turned to look at Rumil who had spoken. He was apparently waiting for me to leave my talan by the way he was holding the door open. I got up from the couch and walked out of the room into the cool evening sky. It was autumn now…when the entire world sported autumn leaves, the Golden Woods looked like the haven of beauty that night. The silver mellyrn were full of golden leaves that rustled gently in the wind. There wasn't a better time to get married. I smiled at Orophin who was walking ahead of us – the most impatient of the three of us, perhaps. I understood.

We were soon in the glade where a few elves we knew had already gathered. Orophin waved his hand acknowledging the various greeting he got from all his friends. We had also invited the Lady and the Lord and they had graciously consented to attend. Yet the seats where they ought to have been seated stood empty. Mayhap they shall come a little late.

I looked around trying to find Olwen. In reality, I was trying to find Anya. I doubted if she would come, seeing how heavily pregnant she was. I felt guilty when it occurred to me that I had to be there for her now. I found her, adjusting a loose strand of Olwen's hair, her face lively and happy. I did not know if her expression would change if she saw me. She turned around to talk to Ithilwen when our gazes met. I did not smile but stared intently at her…not sure what to do. I saw her eyes widen as she stared back at me. Ithilwen, who had expected Anya to talk to her, looked at her quizzically before turning to my direction. When she saw me, she smiled a little and whispered something to Anya, who merely nodded and turned the other way.

Though we hardly spoke, I could sense her anxiety…a kind of discomfort, for which I knew I was to blame. I was about to walk towards them when I heard trumpets. The Noble ones had come.

I walked up to the Lady with my brother as did Olwen with Anya. The Lady looked at me for an instant and with a mysterious smile which confused me, turned to Orophin and Olwen and blessed them. The Lord smiled serenely as he presented them a beautifully carven box of silver. They thanked him and the Lady and escorted them to the seats that were arranged for them. There would be feasting and merriment aplenty. Yet my heart seemed to linger on none of these. She stood there, her face pale and her eyes everywhere but on me. I was about to walk towards her once more when I heard Orophin address the gathering. I stayed my ground. I couldn't have asked for a worse timing.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I had seen him…his face pale and anxious. Was he anxious because of me? Or was he just scared I might somehow let the secret out to the people around us…besmirch his name! I closed my eyes as I lost interest in what Orophin was speaking about.

There were cheering as Orophin completed his speech and turned to the musicians, who taking hint started playing mellifluous strains. I was about to head for a place to sit, as my condition was not that very conducive for standing for a long period.

"Why don't you sit here, Anya?" I started as I turned around to find Haldir stand there with a hand on the back of an empty chair. I turned the other way and walked as briskly as I could. He easily caught up with me.

"Anya…stay where you are." There was something in the way he said it that made me stop. It held a command that I had always felt…yet now there was a tinge of gentleness.

"What is it March Warden?" I asked in clipped tones. I had to be away from this elf. This elf who had changed my life so drastically!

"Anya-"

"Anya! There you are!" I turned around to find Séregon stand there with two goblets in his hands. I smiled at my friend and giving the elf behind me a sour look, walked towards Séregon.

"You look ravishing tonight, Anya." He smiled as he gently kissed my hand. Did God believe in contradictions so much? Why else would he send Séregon and Haldir into the same place? I knew Haldir was behind me by the way Séregon's expression changed.

"Good eve, March Warden." He said in a strained voice. I felt the wind leave my lungs at what Haldir did next.

I felt his hand on my waist as he pulled me gently towards him, his hand lying protectively over my waist…over my child. I saw Séregon narrow his eyes as he saw this.

"Good eve to you too, Séregon." The way he said his name clearly spelt the hatred the both of them shared. I placed my hand over Haldir's and tried to remove his grasp. But my feeble fingers couldn't pry them off. He merely caught my hand and held them in his tightly. I squirmed slightly…trying to break free.

"Are you enjoying the evening, Séregon?" Haldir asked mockingly. Séregon was looking at my hand in his with a very ugly look.

"I was, until a short while ago." He said, looking at me. I was pleading…asking him to shut up. If a fight started out now…here…all would know. I turned to the gathering where sat, the Lady.

_Why wouldn't you help me here? _I thought with all my might. If she was reading my mind…then I wanted her to look in this direction where there were two elves on the verge of locking horns…on the verge of revealing everything! I closed my eyes as Séregon stepped a little closer. I also felt Haldir's hold tighten uncomfortably...

"Haldir! There you are! The lady would like to see you immediately!" Rumil was running towards me, his face quite animated. I felt his hands leave my waist as he turned to leave behind his brother who was indeed retreating back towards the Lady. So she did listen! I thanked God that day! Before he left, however, he turned to look at me…a slow and calculating look. He then placed his fingers to his lips and blew me a small air kiss. I glared at him as he smiled and walked away.

"He's abhorrence in manifestation!" someone stated from my right. Séregon was glaring at the retreating figure of Haldir. He then turned to look at me with pity mingled with the love he bore for me. I smiled uneasily as I shook my head gently and turned towards the gathered elves…Séregon as my escort now.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

The way he looked at her made my blood boil. Even though I knew I was partially to blame for this…he had no right to be staying around her! Not when she was bearing my child!

_And so, your perspective would change after she gives birth? _I felt the Lady's voice in my head.

I looked up at the white robed one before me. Her expression was unfathomable. The way her blue ceruleans probed into me made me a little uncomfortable.

"Good evening, Haldir." She smiled at me. I bowed down, showing the respect I bore for her. I then turned to the Lord; he was looking at me with an expression that bordered amusement and pity.

"I see that you have finally decided to step into Caras Galadhon." I smiled as I felt myself flush. I was indeed trying my best to be away from the city and in the process, immersed myself into the Border duties that I shouldered.

"Indeed, my Lord." I smiled a little as I bowed down before him.

"Olwen seems to be happy." The Lady remarked casually. I turned around to find the elf in discussion talking happily to Ithilwen. Anya was nowhere to be seen. I let my eyes wander across the glade only to spot her smiling at something that hideous excuse for an elf (Séregon) was saying.

"You seem to have forgotten what I had told you earlier, Haldir." I turned to look at the Lady bemused. What had she told me that I had forgotten? I racked my brains trying to remember. All the orders regarding the Border duties were executed immaculately.

_Did I not tell you she would never hate the child that was part her in existence? _I felt my heart beat faster. I turned to look at the Lady who was surveying me with a stern look. I lowered my eyes, unable to meet her gaze.

"She was hurt that day, Haldir." I looked up at her. I knew she was hurt and wasn't that why I ran to meet her? To see if she was?

"She was hurt by what you said." She was right. I had said things I didn't mean to. But then…wasn't she also in the wrong? How could she be with another elf when she bore my child? And the way Séregon looked at her when he was near!

_If it were to appease you, he does know that she bears your child._

I looked at the Lady surprised. Did he know everything? The Lady merely smiled as she nodded her head. Then…did she… even then…did he?

_He said he loved her nonetheless. She refused. She said she did not think of him the selfsame way._

She looked at me…waiting for some sort of reaction. I merely stood silent. I did not know what to say. She had refused the love of an elf who seemed to love her even after knowing everything?

"All for your child, Haldir. All for your child." She whispered for me to hear. I turned around to find Anya run her hand over her bloated abdomen, probably caressing the life that lay within her. I felt guilt rise within me.

"There are certain other things that I would like to discuss with you." The Lady's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to look at her. I pleaded to her…I needed to talk to her. This time perhaps we could reach a sane decision. The smile that the Lady gave me told me she had read my thoughts.

"These things might help you find clarity regarding your decisions, which I assure you I shall not force down upon you." Her voice seemed so soft, as though she was talking to a child…and wasn't I one in front of this ancient one? I nodded as I silently followed the Lord and the Lady back to their talan. I avoided Anya's eyes as Olwen and Orophin came to bid good night to the Noble ones. After what I had heard…I did not know what to think of her. This mortal who seemed to have some connection with my darling Laurelin! She had even succeeded in making me forget Laurelin momentarily. It stunned me. What was happening? I followed the two great ones in front of me and soon, the music of the glade died out and we found ourselves facing the Mallorn which housed the Lady's talan.

_All shall be clear, Haldir. Do not worry yourself. _The lady was looking at me sideways. I smiled a little…a watery smile as I nodded my head. Yes. All shall be clear. I repeated the same within me as we climbed up the stairs.

* * *

TADA! The end of another chapter. You know what to do! Please read and review! Your words of encouragement and critiques keep me motivated! So please hit the 'Go' button and tell me all you care to say! 

- Anarya of Lorien.


	26. Slow Revelations

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Elven-Script: **I am so sorry for not having updated for so long! And I am grateful that you have not given up on me! Thank you!

**Valinor's Twilight: **Please continue on with your story! I am looking forward to enjoying it! Thank you for your kind words! I am grateful.

**KellseyKisaragi: **Hope you didn't hurt yourself! Thanks for the review!

**Uptowngirl48: **Thanks for the review again! Hope this one's just as good!

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Oh! How I wish I owned Haldir! But misfortunes aplenty! I don't! So, please trouble me no more – ye black robed lords of the court! Phew…on with the story, folks!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

CRYSTAL DREAMS

* * *

**Chapter – 26 (Slow revelations)**

Galadriel's Point of view:

I looked at Haldir as he stood in front of me. He resembled an elfling being summoned for questioning. I smiled. It was time he knew. If another incident was to happen, I did not know if they would be able to handle it.

"Please sit down, Haldir." He nodded tensely as he sat on one of the chairs in front of us.

"These things that we shall tell you now might shock you, Haldir. But I would ask you to be patient. Whatever queries you might have can be answered after we are through explaining." He nodded his head as he breathed out anxiously. I smiled as I turned to one of my hand maidens who brought the thing I sought.

The filigree of the Niphredil shined in the light of the room.

"Isn't this…"

"Yes, it is. It is indeed a thing of great power for it was forged in Doriath under the supervision of Melian herself. The full length of the powers it possesses is still a mystery." He was looking at the filigree with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Did you not find this with Anya the day she was found?" he mutely nodded his head. I smiled as I took the filigree from the tray where it lay.

"Mayhap its actual purpose was to bring her here." I looked up to find him staring that the filigree.

_Do you still love Laurelin?_

He looked startled at this. "I have always loved her."

I smiled. I had my March Warden where I wanted him.

"Is that why Anya bears your child?" he flushed as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I am not here to chastise you for things that cannot be undone. But I must ask you this – how do you see Anya?" he looked at me bemused.

"I am afraid I do not-" I looked at Haldir a little sternly. He fell silent. He knew perfectly well what I meant.

"Can you picture Anya in the lieu of Laurelin?" he shook his head at this.

"That is something I cannot do." Hmm…this was strange. He was indeed feeling something for Anya and he still loved Laurelin.

"Do you know what happens to elves who die in battle or of a broken heart?" he looked at me with an unwavering gaze. I gazed back at him.

"Do they not go and bid their time in the halls of Mandos?" he asked gently. I nodded.

"And…I still live by that hope that one day I shall meet Laurelin…she would be waiting for me and if I were to fall for…"

"Is that why you deny Anya?" he looked at me incredulously.

"My lady, with all due respects, it has been Anya who has refused so blatantly to come with me. I, on the other hand have tried my hardest to try and put some sense into her." I smiled. He was right there. But then…she was facing trials that were her own to face.

"What if I told you Laurelin is amidst us." I said softly. He looked at me surprised.

"But she died…she-" I sighed as I turned to Celeborn who spoke,

"A wait in Mandos is not an easy thing to do, my child." His voice was soft and kind. I smiled as I turned to look at Haldir. I then turned to the maid and asked her to bring a goblet of wine. He would need it by the end of this discussion.

"The ones in waiting do not know for how long they shall wait and…there are some who are still in Mandos though they died during the times before the two trees were destroyed." He looked at Celeborn as though he was seeing a wraith.

"Does that mean…Laurelin…" he stammered.

"But Laurelin shall and has not stayed that long in Mandos." I quickly interjected. He looked at me surprised as the servant girl brought the goblet filled with wine. He took the wine with a word of gratitude.

"Where is she, my lady? In Valinor?" he asked as he sipped at the wine. I smiled as I shook my head. The time had come.

"She is right here. She is amidst us and in a form no elf has ever taken before, after release from Mandos." He was listening to me attentively. His hands that held the goblet were white.

"Haldir…Laurelin is Anya." I whispered slowly. I watched him stare at me as though I was a creature he had hitherto never seen and downed the entire goblet in one go. He was rudely shocked. This was a thing I had anticipated before.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

"_Haldir…Laurelin is Anya." _

I felt the world go oblivious for a minute as the Lady said those words… My Laurelin was Anya? The one who carried my child? Was she Laurelin? I blinked into the empty goblet that I had in my hand. This was impossible. I looked up to find the lady gaze at me with a look that suggested understanding.

"But that is impossible. Anya cannot be Laurelin." She closed her eyes as a sad smile played on her lips.

"And that was my thoughts at one time. But unfortunately it is true. The Valar have attested to it, themselves." She said silently. But how!

"The will of the great Eru cannot be gainsaid. It was he who had decreed immortality for the Quendi and the gift of mortality for the Atani… yet…the will of an elf to be with the ones she loved…it is indeed queer."

"Did Laurelin do the impossible? Did she move-" she smiled as she shook her head.

"She did not move Namo. No. none can do that – be he the Ainur, an elf, a man or any other creature that Eru created."

Then I was confused…

"She is here as Anya…a person different from Laurelin in every aspect. She is an Atani now…for the time she has to stay away from Mandos, she has to bid in the body that is susceptible to the ills of the world. A small price to pay for spending a lifetime with you, Haldir. Laurelin chose this life. So that she could be with you sooner." I felt the words ring in the relative silence that reigned around us.

"Then…will she…"

"She shall die as the Atani do. But her soul is that of the Quendi. She cannot leave the world until the end of it all." I nodded my head as I felt confusion settle all around me.

"Does she know-"

The Lady cut in. "No." she looked at the filigree as she sighed.

"She does not know…yet. Haldir…you have to tell her." I nodded my head. She was Laurelin? I was surprised! Yet…somewhere deep in my heart, it felt right…as though this was how it ought to be.

"I presume she is there in the gathering. There will come a time when she shall realize her true identity herself. So now go." I smiled as I got up from where I sat and bowing before the Noble ones, turned to leave the place.

"A word of caution, Haldir." I stopped abruptly and turned to face the Lady. She was looking at me with a gaze that seemed to see right through me as she always did when she was reading minds.

"She shall dwell in the form of an Atani only for that amount of time she was allocated to remain in Mandos. If her time is already over…she will die. And if she is to die now, your child…" she left the sentence incomplete. I felt my heart thud at the mere thought of that. I knew what she meant and nodded my head curtly.

"If…if she dies…"

The lady sighs as she shook her head…

"I do not know what shall happen to her…if her fate shall be that of the Atani to leave Eä or if she shall go back to the Halls of Waiting." She said simply. I felt the world warp at this…so…this wasn't really the best arrangement…was it? The lady smiled,

_Mayhap not or mayhap so. None know how the mind of Eru works, Haldir. But be strong. It might be that she shall return to Mandos and then you shall be reunited again. Have hope._

I smiled slightly as I nodded my head. I had to have hope…for Laurelin and for our child.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I felt relieved. But then…why had the lady taken Haldir away? Was it to reprimand him for the way he had hurt me the other day or was it perhaps for something to do with the border duty? I did not know. In the meantime, I smiled happily as I listened to Olwen chatting away to glory about Orophin. My smile waned a little when I saw Haldir approach the glade where the party was going on. Oh dear! I turned to look for Séregon who, I was dismayed to find glaring at the approaching Haldir. But then something else caught my eye…Ithilwen…she was staring at Séregon. The way her eyes rested on my friend seemed to suggest something different. I gasped a little as I comprehended the meaning of her gaze. This was wondrous news. I felt someone tug at my sleeve and I looked down to find Síladiel smile at me. I smiled back as I bent down beside the little girl.

"What is it?" I asked gently. She pointed towards Séregon who was now talking with Ithilwen. By the docile way in which my friend answered his queries, it made me smile even more. This was indeed surprising. I walked towards Séregon and stood there beside my friend Ithilwen.

"How do you find the company of our dearest Ithil, Séregon?" he smiled as he turned to look at me, his eyes gentle and kind.

"Interesting! She seems to know a lot about the woods around here. I feel humbled." Ithilwen blushed as she shook her head gently. She was attired in a simple silver and blue robe and it struck me how beautiful she looked then. Having seen her mostly in uniforms, I had forgotten the fact that Ithilwen was a demure maiden beneath all the tenacity she possessed.

"I am glad to hear that, Séregon." I stated happily. Séregon looked at me surprised. I smiled in reply.

"Mayhap you can show Séregon around the forests a little! You know…the glades and streams? She knows all the glades of this wood." She smiled as she blushed profusely.

"I am not that skilled. I daresay you shall find the March Warden a better guide." I mentally screamed at Ithilwen. Séregon's countenance had turned from gentle to stony in a matter of seconds.

"Indeed! But I would prefer your company, Lady Ithilwen." He said simply. Then again…maybe it was a good idea. I smiled at my friend as I nodded my head.

"Then it is decided. And you're in luck for my charming friend is not free often. But she is free for the next full week. Aren't you, Ithil?" she smiled as she nodded. Séregon now turned to Ithil who looked beautiful, her long hair left free and her blue eyes shining.

"Then mayhap you can accompany me tomorrow?" she nodded her head as she smiled again. The fact that Síladiel was also close to Ithil made it easier for this relationship to blossom further. This could at least lessen the burden of guilt I carried within my heart. Then…I felt as though the world had spun leaving me behind. I clutched onto Ithilwen who turned to look at me anxiously.

"Are you alright, Anya?" she asked softly only for me to hear. I clasped my head as I nodded silently. Séregon was about to turn when I smiled at them and turned to leave…trying to put up a good show of health. And true enough I felt much better once I had lost the crowd…the night sky calming me down.

"Anya…"

I turned around astounded to find Haldir stand there, his hands resting against the huge trunk of a mallorn as he looked at me.

I glared at him as he walked towards him. There was no Séregon around, I reminded myself and I doubted if the Lady would aid me another time.

"I need to talk to you." He said, something different in his voice…the softness I had never felt before. Though my first reaction had been to shout and storm off, I felt the urge to sit down somewhere. Something was wrong. He pointed towards a bench that was there around the mallorn. I sighed as I sat down and looked up to find Haldir pacing the ground in front of me. I smiled a little as I watched him…he was anxious…why was that? I wondered. After a few moments of silence,

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, March Warden?" I asked my voice soft and low. He looked up at me and did the unimaginable. He smiled at me as he sat down beside me…taking my hand in his. I looked at all that he did with a surprised and shocked gaze. What was wrong with him?

"I am sorry for having said such terrible things to you… the other day…I am sure you did not fall down on purpose." He laughed though I found nothing funny.

"So, the lady has been lecturing the high and mighty March Warden has she? Finally seeing the real picture, huh Haldir?" I asked sarcastically. Now was his cue to get angry and start shouting. But instead of screaming his head off at me, he sighed as he caressed my hand softly and turned to look at me.

"Believe me, Anya. I am." I felt winded as he said that. I felt queer and uncomfortable. Any situation I had imagined with Haldir had been a scene where we tore at each other. Not where we were listening to each other patiently. What was wrong with him? He smiled as he took my hand to his lips and kissed them. I gasped as I withdrew my hand hastily. This elf had finally lost it.

"Anya…I have come to know of certain things-" I lowered my eyes as I cut in –

"If it is about Séregon then you-"

"-it is about you. About…us." There was something in the way he said it that made me look up at him. He was looking at me with a gaze that clearly spelt understanding. What had the lady said to him?

"I know that you turned Séregon down for the sake of the child…"

"It was merely for the child. Not for you. I still don't have any intention of coming to live with you, March Warden." There was a tinge of annoyance in his eyes as he looked at me.

_So the monster was still there! Wasn't it?_

"But I have certain things to tell you…to make you understand…" I sighed as I got up slowly from where I sat.

"I am a bit tired, March Warden." I walked away from him back towards the glade. Perhaps I could get Ithilwen to drop me at the talan.

"It concerns the reason you came here." I stopped dead on my tracks. I turned around to find Haldir staring at me with earnestness.

"About me being here?" I asked him with a little quiver in my voice. He merely nodded. I closed my eyes as I turned around and walked back to the bench from where I had got up. I sat down and turned to face the March Warden who smiled at me and sat down beside him. The way he looked at me was a little different from the stern march Warden's glare which seemed to remind me how unwanted the child within me and I were to him. But now…

"Anya…I believe you know Laurelin?" he asked, his voice thick and constrained. I nodded. Laurelin was his wife who had died long ago…and I also knew I was connected to her in a way I could not explain.

"She died in an Orc ambush. Am I not right, March Warden?" I asked. He nodded and lowered his gaze to the forest floor.

"Do you know what happens to elves who die such seeming deaths?" I nodded my head. Ithilwen had mentioned that though elves were immortal, they could be killed in battle or could die of a broken heart.

"Don't they go to some place called Mandos? Where they wait for their time to come back into the Undying Lands?" I asked as though answering the questions put forward by a professor. He nodded again affirming me.

"My wife…Laurelin…she-"

"Isn't she in Mandos?" I asked. He turned to look at him. His eyes looked soft as he moved a little closer to me, his hand resting on top of mine that lay on the bench. I looked down at his gesture and then at him…

"She is not in Mandos. Neither is she in the Undying Lands." He said in a whisper as he moved closer to me. I backed away a little.

"Then where is she?" I asked in a whisper myself. He smiled a little as he cupped my face gently. Now he was seriously spooking me out.

"She is here. Right here…in front of me." I looked at the March Warden in shock as he moved closer. My eyes widened as he placed his lips on mine…kissing me. I could feel him move a little to face me properly as he placed his hands on my hair, drawing me closer. I broke away from the kiss to stare at the elf in front of me with shocked eyes. He was smiling at me gently.

"You are Laurelin." He said. I looked at him with shock as he moved closer again.

"No." I pushed him away as I got up hastily. He was startled by this action for he looked at me, his quick reflex dulled for a moment before he rose to stop me. But I had moved back and was about to turn around when I felt his hand around my wrist gently pulling me back.

"Anya, please listen. What I say is true. I heard this from the Lady myself. You are the reincarnation of Laurelin in a way." I turned around to face him. His eyes shone in earnest as he stood there, his hands around my wrist.

"Laurelin was an elf from what I heard. And elves do not reincarnate as mortal men. Or do they?" I asked him sarcastically. He remained silently. Then he spoke for I did not move from where I stood…some force persuading me to stay. I felt like the discussion was far from over.

"I do not know what to say…but…you are Laurelin…I don't know how to make you understand. Anya…this was meant to happen." For any outsider, this conversation would have sounded like he was trying to woo me. But I, having seen the Haldir before, felt confused and angry. This was ridiculous. I wrenched my hand from his grasp and surprisingly he wasn't being very aggressive as he usually was.

"I need to go Haldir." I said in a low voice. He stared at me…his eyes actually pleading…I closed my eyes as I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"I need time." I said truthfully. I opened my eyes to find him standing there, his eyes seeing right through me…then…he nodded. I smiled as I bowed a little and turned around to leave for the glade.

But I had not moved two steps when I felt pain like never before. I clutched my abdomen as I sank to the ground. I could feel him shout my name and then kneel beside me, his arms around me as I felt my abdomen clench painfully.

I was in labour.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There it is, folks! The reason why she's here! I don't know if the Valar would let an elf leave Mandos…but I personally feel that Love does have power greater than that of the Valar. And Laurelin was truly in love with Haldir. She was impatient enough not to wait for her return from Mandos like the other elves. And since Mandos would not be moved to pity another time, she is here under some constrains. The nature of these constrains shall reveal themselves in the chapters to come. And the part that Julius Benedik (the dude who is actually Irmo? Remember him?) shall play will also be pivotal. So you guys out there! Do read and do review!

And another piece of dreaded news! My semester exams are coming up and so; my next chapter shall be a little late! Sorry!

So Patience my precioussss, and don't forget to review!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	27. The birth of a memory

_**A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers…**_

**Princess Shadowcat: **I am sorry I left it at that. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Valinor's Twilight: **Thank you very much! I am so happy you reviewed! Here's the next chapter.

**Kelly Kisaragi: **I am sorry! But that was the only part I could end it properly. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Oh! How I wish I owned Haldir! But misfortunes aplenty! I don't! So, please trouble me no more – ye black robed lords of the court! Phew…on with the story, folks!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

CRYSTAL DREAMS

* * *

**Chapter – 27 (The birth of memory…)**

Anya's Point of view:

The pain seemed to increase with time. I clutched onto his shoulder as he carried me up the steps towards the healer's talan. He seemed to be genuinely worried, for his eyes seemed so confused and anxious. I cried out involuntarily as another contraction hit me. I felt his clutch around me tighten as his pace doubled.

The lady who opened the door took one look at us and ushered us in with anxiety clearly visible in her grey eyes.

"This way please…I shall prepare a room for you immediately." I did not loosen my hold on his tunic as I felt tears sprouting from my eyes.

"Hush…it will be fine." I felt his breath over my ear. I mutely nodded as I clutched onto the March warden as though for life. I was merely nineteen and here I was undergoing labor pains! I groaned again as I felt my abdomen clench another time.

"Haldir…" he placed his hand over mine – the one that almost tore at his tunic and pressed it gently. I smiled as I nodded my head. The healer walked back into the room after what seemed like an age. I was positively terrified and the tears that simply would not stop seemed to convey the message. She smiled at me as she caught my hand and gently bade Haldir stand. He gently carried me to the room which she pointed to and laid me to rest on the soft bed. I clutched instinctively at his hand as he motioned to move away. He looked at my action with surprise…then he smiled tensely as he knelt beside the bed and held onto my hand. The healer smiled at us as she nodded her head.

"It is natural for her to be tensed. Don't worry. There won't be any trouble." She smiled as she felt my forehead. I shut my eyes as I felt the pain recur.

"She bears her first child. So…this will be a lengthy process, I'm afraid. But do not worry. I have dealt with young ellith and all shall be fine." She smiled at Haldir. I tried to smile but my muscles just wouldn't move. She then turned to me,

"You will have to calm down, my child. The pain would increase if you weren't calm." I nodded my head as my hold over Haldir's hand tightened a little. Haldir was surely listening for I felt him move closer,

"We need to inform Olwen and Ithil…and the Lady…" I nodded my head as I felt the tension ease a little as I thought about the Lady Galadriel. She would have probably known about this by now…her sense of intuition or whatever it was, it was an incredible thing.

"I should really appreciate it if you could spare one of your attendants to convey a message for me." He said looking at the healer. Why wasn't he going himself? I released the hold I had on his hand but his hand still held onto mine. It surprised me.

"Yes, of course! We will inform the Lady." She said as she pulled on a rope that hung discreetly at one corner of the room. A younger healer entered the room. They spoke in whispers that the wind did not carry to me and with a final bow towards Haldir who still knelt by my side, she left the room.

"The message has been sent to the Lady." She smiled as she curtsied slightly and walked out of the room after assuring us that all was well. Now I was alone. The contractions were still bothering me but since I had clamed down, the pain was not that severe. I looked down at the hand that still held mine…I could feel the calluses that were probably the result of years of training as a warrior. Would these same hands hold my child with gentleness? For some reason, I felt at ease. I smiled at his hand as I closed my eyes…awaiting that time when the pain shall be continuous as I shall need all his support.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

If there was a time when I was more scared, I could not remember it. Probably when Laurelin was attacked by orcs… but now, it seemed like a distant memory. I tensed again as I felt her cry out another time, her hand clutched my tunic in a vice like grip.

"Anya…" she was in tears. She was looking at me with a pleading look.

I smiled reassuringly as I placed my hand over hers and held on. She smiled a little as she heaved a huge breath.

There was something different the way she smiled…it wasn't like she smiled at me every time we met. But now…it was almost like she trusted me.

"Haldir…" I looked down at her. She was trying to smile but I knew it would be difficult with the pain she was going through…I felt myself going closer to her.

The kiss was gentle…soft. I smiled as we broke away.

"I will be here…by your side." My hold over her hand tightened comfortingly. Just then the door burst open and in came Ithilwen. Her face was pale as though she had seen a ghost.

"What happened? I was informed by the healers…is she alright?" Anya smiled at her as she nodded her head and then turned to me. Ithilwen looked at her hand in mine and a smile crept up her face. She looked up at me and nodded. I couldn't help return the smile.

"Séregon is waiting outside. It seems as though you shall soon be delivering the child…"

"Nay. This is her first birth. The healers say it shall be long." I said, my hold tightening slightly. She nodded as she gave Anya a hug and then turned to leave the room.

When we were alone again, Anya turned to me.

"Haldir…" she took my hand and placed in on her belly, where our child lay.

"Do you really love my child?" it surprised me that she would ever consider me not loving my child.

"How can I not love my child? I have no words to express my affections, Anya."

"You will look after the babe?" I tensed as she said this. Why was she talking as though she wouldn't be with me when the child was born?

"Both of us will be there…the parents for our child." She smiled as she shook her head…

"I remember." She said as she held onto my hand. It took me some time to comprehend what she had meant.

"I remember now…Haldir." I felt my hand tremble a little. She turned to look at me. Her eyes were in tears.

"I was meant to meet you here…a promise to Namo. A little while…a little while…until we knew…and sometime afterwards…" I could see that she was in pain. But did the labor hurt her more or the burden in her heart, I did not know.

"I would be called back to Mandos someday…and now…" I stopped her with a fierce hug as I held onto her tightly.

"No. you shall not leave us now. Not now." I whispered fiercely as I felt tears threatening to break free.

"Haldir." I drew away from her to find her smiling serenely.

"I love you." she said, her face slowly getting sweaty. I smiled as I kissed her again…this time with all the passion I could manage. She wasn't going to leave me now.

Then suddenly…she groaned as her grip on my hand tightened. She gave a cry that seemed to convey her pain. I shouted for the healers, not wishing to leave her side. Not wishing to leave my Laurelin…my Anya.

* * *

Anya's Point of view:

I remembered…the promise…to the lord Namo as he sent me forth…to be in the land of the living for a short while…for a chance to be with Haldir for a little while longer…but fate had been against me. I hardly remembered him… and almost every time I met him, I had quarreled with him…and now, when I wanted to love him…be with him…I would soon be leaving for Mandos…to await him there. It was cruel.

And now…this babe in me…he had started his descent from my womb into the world. I felt pain like never before as I cried out, unable to keep silent anymore. I felt my vision blur with the pain as I held onto the only support I had…his hand.

I cried out another time as I felt my abdomen clench. I felt tears stream down my face as I was overcome with sadness and pain. Would I live till I saw the face of my child? How ought I to see the future? Like a mortal woman or like an eternal elf? I felt his hands wipe my tears away as he seated himself behind me, thereby enabling me to lean into his chest. I smiled a little or at least tried to as I felt the pain recur.

I could hear his encouragements…to push… to expel the bundle of joy that I held within me…to aid in the wondrous process of giving birth. I felt tears overwhelm me as I held onto him…my body slowly drenching up in sweat from my effort.

After what seemed like eons, I felt the pain becoming continuous. The push commands from the healers seemed to increase in intensity as I felt like my body was being ripped apart.

I screamed out unable to endure the pain anymore…

There was a shrill wail as I fell back onto his chest. There were cries of exclamation as I felt tears form.

"You have a son!" I heard the healer say. Suddenly the pain didn't matter anymore. I felt Haldir clasp my hand tightly in his as I laughed and sobbed at the same time. I turned to look at him and for the first time in my life, I saw tears in those gray eyes. He was looking at me with a weird expression…gratitude mingled with adulation. One that I had never seen on the March Warden's face ever before.

"Hannon Lle." He whispered as he nuzzled me gently. I smiled as I held his face that rested somewhere behind me.

"You're welcome, March Warden." I felt the healers bring something in a bundle towards me…the anticipation almost killed me.

There…in his swaddling cloth of silver gray, slept my son…the reddish tinge of his skin that still had traces of my blood…the wrinkled face that was screaming shrilly as he took his first gulp of air…the dark brown hair that covered his head and those eyes that were now closed…I carefully took the proffered bundle and held my son for the first time.

I sobbed with happiness as I felt some strange emotion choke me…a feeling of protectiveness and a sense of accomplishment. I was a mother…here was a being under my care…my son.

"Our son." I heard his voice from behind. I turned around to find his face exuberant as he gazed down at our child.

"You need to give him a name…for this child born in the hour of moon-setting." I turned to the window that opened into the western skies and sure enough…the moon had sunk low into the western horizon. Yet his rays were unmistakably illuminating the lands. I turned to Haldir who was looking at the babe in my hand.

"Give him a name, Haldir." I said. He looked at me surprised. I smiled as I looked down at my son and smiled at him. he had stopped crying and was now slowly observing me with his barely opened eyes. They gleamed gray.

"Anya…"

"You are the father. You do have the right." I said. I knew he was surprised but things had changed…I had changed. I was no longer the nineteen years old I was before. I was the mother of my son. A title I bore with pride.

"He shall be called Ithilgalad." He said with pride well evident in his voice as he carefully took the bundle from my hands. I smiled as I nodded, obviously happy with the name. it meant moon light and it suited my babe with gray eyes.

"Ithilgalad it is then!" the healer chimed as she turned to me.

"We shall leave you now. But do remember that you need to feed your son. The first milk of the mother is important. And then you shall need to rest. You are tired. I am sure of that." I smiled as I nodded my head.

I did not remember another time when I had been so happy! Here with my son and his father.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I held my son as Anya slept with obvious fatigue. It was a queer sensation of being a parent. The child was looking at me with the utmost curiosity as I held him close to me…to gaze at his face…one that resembled me. then it struck me…he had the appearance of an elf.

I turned to Anya who had just retired from feeding our son. She was sound asleep. I turned to my son again. Did this mean that my son would have the fate of the Eldar? Just then the door opened gently and there stood the Lady Galadriel. Her face, far from being happy looked anxious. I smiled at her as I looked down at my son. Everything was fine and now probably she would be at ease.

The lady strode briskly towards Anya without much of a reply to my greeting and placed her palm on her forehead. For a moment her face remained unreadable but then…there was a frown which seemed to unsettle me. She turned to me, her face grave and anxious. I felt a great sense of foreboding.

The world seemed to fall silent as I stood there, having listened to what she had said,

"We are losing her, Haldir."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

DUNDUNDUN! So… what did you think? I'd really like to know. Kindly review people! All your comments…the good, bad and the ugly will be welcome.

- Anarya of Lorien.


	28. In the End

A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers… 

**Mizz-samoa:** Oh dear! Uh…here's your next chapter! Thanks for the review! And please don't kill me for what you shall read in this chapter!

**Valinor's Twilight: **It has been long my friend! And my heart doth rejoiceth at hearing from ye! Happy reading! Eh…I can't comment on that, as I have never been through the process either.

**Princess Shadowcat: **Thanks for the party! And I am sorry I wasn't able to update faster. Here's your next chapter.

**Sister kitty: **Thank you! And I shall take that as a compliment. Here's the next chapter.

**Uptowngirl48: **Thanks for the review! And all that happens, happens for good.

I would also like to thank the many people who have supported me throughout this venture. Thanks to ye all!

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Okay! You know the drill! I don't own LoTR and the elves aren't my minions. And Morgoth is not my first cousin once removed and No! Sauron is NOT my betrothed! So there people!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

**CRYSTAL DREAMS**

* * *

**Chapter – 28 (In the End…)**

Anya's Point of view:

_I was walking along a path through the woods. The trees seemed to exude some strange and ethereal light. I looked down to find myself robed in delicate satin and silk in the lightest of blues. I looked up to find the path stretch on for what looked like forever. I turned my attention to the trees which skirted the entire path for as long as my eyes could see. _

"_They are beautiful. Aren't they?" I turned around to find none other than Julius Benedik. But he was not dressed in the usual robes of Hogwarts. But rather in robes of silver and gray and his blonde hair was long…like Haldir. And his ears were pointed. _

"_Julius! What are you doing here?" I cried. He merely smiled and turned to the sky which was slowly darkening. _

"_The stars shall be out in a while." I nodded as I turned my attention to the skies as well. _

"_Now do you remember?" I looked at him abruptly. He was smiling at the evening sky. I lowered my head as I nodded. _

"_I do. But now…I am confused." I sighed as I walked to the nearest tree and leaned against its bark. He walked beside me and stood in front of me. _

"_Of what, lirimaer?" _

"_I do not know if I'm Anya or Laurelin! Whether the identity of Anya was merely an illusion…" He smiled. _

"_What do you want to believe?" I remained silent. _

"_You have the spirit of the Eldar in you. In reality, you are an elf. But, the body you have is that of a mortal woman." I nodded as I turned to the skies. _

"_What shall happen to me?" there was silence. I turned to him to find him staring at me with unblinking eyes. _

"_You are an elf." He said simply. I frowned at his answer. _

"_But I possess the body of a mortal." The smile he gave me was mysterious. _

"_The Quendi and the Atani are separate in their very spirits. And it is your spirit's fate to remain in Arda till the end of days." I nodded my head. _

"_Does that mean…I shall not die?" he smiled again. _

"_Ai lirimaer. Your spirit's fate differs in entirety from that of your body." I frowned at the entity before me as his answer confused me. _

"_I am here to give you a choice." He said. _

"_A choice?" I said. He merely smiled. _

"_You are to come back to Mandos and spend the rest of your wait there. Your wish of beholding Haldir and staying with him has been fulfilled. Wasn't it your wish that you give him the joy that he was deprived? Your wishes have taken fruit. Haldir has your son." _

_At the mention of my son, my eyes turned moist. _

"_Your wish was to give him the life you held within yourself. And it has been achieved. Now you must return." I looked up at Benedik. _

"_You said I had a choice." There was silence…_

"_If you were to remain any longer in that body…your fate shall be forever sundered from that of the Eldar. The separation between you and Haldir and your son would be forever! Until the world is broken." I felt tears run down my face as he said this. _

"_It is for you to decide whether you desire to be in the realm of the Atani or that of the Eldar." _

"_But my spirit is that of the Eldar. And it shall not die. Didn't you say so?" I asked him. _

"_Do you know the reason I was sent there…to that world where you first beheld me? It was to be with you…to guide you towards this fate that is yours. To make sure that you did indeed return back to Mandos. Eru knows what you go through. But even his tolerance has its limits. If he were to grant you life now as an Atani, he would be forced to sunder your fate. He cannot follow different rules for different people. So, it is for you to decide." _

_I sighed as I shook my head._

"_My son shall need me in these tender years of his life." _

"_He is an elf. He will survive under the care of the Lady and his father." I shook my head as I backed a little from Julius. _

"_Why did it have to come to this? Why am I always suffering such sorrow?" I looked up to find him standing there with a smile that seemed to feel my pain. _

"_The wait for an elf in Mandos is nothing when you compare it to the seemingly endless wait you shall have to endure as an Atani who had passed on." I nodded as I turned to the path that seemed to lead on. _

"_Can I not see him for one last time?" there was silence. I looked towards Julius to find him staring at me, contemplating what I had suggested. Then he sighed and nodded. I smiled gratified. _

"_Hannon Lle." He merely smiled. _

I woke up to find myself back in the room where I had given birth. Haldir sat beside my bed, his hands holding my babe.

"Anya…" I smiled as I felt the floodgates of sadness erupt…I would soon have to leave him. Had the Lady understood? Had she told him? Did he know? There was an anxiety that seemed to answer my questions. He had sensed it. The hold he had on my hand was tight as though he was afraid to let go.

"Haldir…I will be called back soon." My voice broke a little as I clutched his hand, too afraid to let go…to leave.

He smiled as he shook his head and kissed my forehead gently as he said,

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're not going anywhere."

How I wanted to believe that was the truth! How I yearned to be by the side of this elf who had changed me so much! To be the object of his love and desire! I felt tears spill out as I saw those images melt away to be replaced by this never ending moments of agony!

"I won't last Haldir. If I did, my fate would be sundered from that of the Eldar forever!" I whispered as I ran my fingers over his hand that held my son. The last sentence had been to myself… words of assurance that I would see them again…sometime in the future, distant or near.

"I won't last." I whispered as I held onto him. I could see tears in his eyes as I said this. I frowned at those rivulets that seemed to break me even more!

"Please don't." I pleaded as I wiped those offensive rivulets away. Our son shifted a little, drawing my attention. I wanted to see him…for one more time… I looked at the grey bundle and then at Haldir. He seemed to understand almost immediately. Why had we not been this way from the beginning? Why did this have to be so now? When I was leaving probably to never see them for a long time!

He sat next to me and held my son out for me to see. I smiled at the sleeping babe as I slowly caressed his cheek…the softness, unreal…my son…one to whom I gave birth just hours ago…and now, I would leave him. My smile widened a little when my son smiled back…probably enjoying my caress. It stabbed my heart to think that the next time I would see my son; he would have grown to be a man…one who would find it embarrassing to be cuddled…I would miss his infancy. I wanted to say how sorry I was…leaving him like this when he would need me the most!

"This parting I shall rue the most." I kissed the hand I had in mine, feeling the same softness of the infant against my lips. I felt his hold over my other hand tighten.

"No. I shall come with you. If you leave me now, I shall die of a broken heart." I looked up to find him staring at me with such sadness that I felt guilty. I smiled as I shook my head.

"Our son is too young for the Blessed Realm. His place is here…with his father who shall live on for him." I said, pressing his hand. I wanted him to remember that. There was another person who needed him. He had survived before…he would do it again. He had to. For our son…

He nodded as he hugged me suddenly, baring all the love he held for me. It moved me to tears which I held bridled within me up till then. I hugged him back as I cried…hugging him as though for life.

"Namarië, Haldir." I held his face as I kissed him…trying with my best efforts to crystallize that moment…I could feel the surprise in his kiss…he wasn't expecting this. He broke away from the kiss to caress my face gently. I closed my eyes smiling as I felt his fingers traversing over my skin. He turned to place Ithilgalad in his bassinet. I smiled as he turned to stare at me…his gray eyes that had captivated me countless times before…captivated me even now…my Haldir…the same straight nose that flared ever so slightly when he was angry and the same lips that smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. He was smiling now, though there was a twinge of sadness in his features.

"You are leaving me again…" his soft words did what the many angry shouts could not…they broke my already broken heart. I smiled as I shook my head perhaps willing for awakening from this probable bittersweet dream. I placed my hand on his face the contours of which I felt with my fingers. I ran my finger over his lips…so soft…I smiled. My time had come…I had to leave.

I raised my head trying to be closer to him…when I was leaving them…I could see Namo waiting there…waiting for me to leave Haldir. I felt tears run down the side of my face as I moved closer to him.

"Melin lle." I said as I kissed him for one last time. I could feel his love as he kissed me back. It was desperate and passionate…as though we were living out all the lives we could have spent together in those few moments. I smiled against the kiss as I felt darkness overtake me.

I had left him.

I had passed on…

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

I held my son in my arms as I saw the Lady sit there beside Anya, with her hand on Anya's forehead and her eyes closed in meditation. I felt giddy. Wasn't everything over? Wasn't she alright? My son gave a wail as he woke up and I looked down to smile at him.

"Hush…hush! Sleep now." I rocked him gently as I turned to look at the Lady. She was looking at me now.

"What is it, milady?" I asked her, clearly aware that my voice was cracking up. Her smile was sad.

"Haldir, she shall wake up now. But I do not know about her fate from now." Her voice was that of resignation. A tone I had never heard her use.

"My lady, I am afraid I do not understand." She rose from the chair and walked to the door.

"Believe me, Haldir. Neither do I." my surprise grew at the response.

"She will leave us soon." She said as she walked out of the room. I felt the blood leave my face as I turned to look at the sleeping form of Anya. Her face was pale. I took one of her hands in mine as I cradled my son with the other.

"Anya…" her eyelids twitched a little as she slowly opened her eyes. Those dark beech orbs looked all around the room before resting on me. A smile lit her face though for some reason, she looked sad.

"Haldir… I will be called back soon." I shook my head as I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're not going anywhere." She smiled as I saw to my horror, tears stream down her face.

"I won't last Haldir. If I did, my fate would be sundered from that of the Eldar forever!" she whispered as she placed her hand under mine which held our son.

"I won't last." She whispered as her hand clutched mine tightly. I smiled though my vision blurred with tears. She frowned as she saw my tears.

"Please don't." she said as she wiped my tears away. Our son shifted a little and let out a sound. She turned to the bundle in my hand and then looked at me.

I smiled as I stood up and sat next to her from where she would be able to see our son. She smiled as she gently caressed his cheek, causing him to smile in his sleep.

"This parting I shall rue the worst." She said as she held the tiny hand within hers and kissed the rosy palm. I felt my heart constrict as she said that.

"No. I shall come with you. If you leave me now, I shall die of a broken heart." She looked up at me as she shook her head.

"Our son is too young for the Blessed Realm. His place is here…with his father who shall live on for him." it was almost like she was asking me to swear an oath. I nodded as I hugged her. I felt her hug me back tightly as she cried…her tears soaking my tunic.

"Namarië, Haldir." I heard her whisper as she kissed me…her lips lingering…as though to make the moment last for an eternity…as though she were desperate. I frowned at this as I broke away from her to find her face pale and cold. I placed my son in his bassinet and turned around to find her still staring at me as though she wanted to memorize my face and its features.

"You are leaving me again…" I whispered as she smiled sadly, her face becoming paler as though her life drained away right before my eyes.

She shook her head as she ran her fingers over my lips…just like she did when she had left me back then…when she had been Laurelin.

"Melin lle." She whispered as she raised her head to meet my lips with hers. I closed my eyes as I kissed her back…the exchange of love that seemed so passionate and desperate…like the dying sun who cast her failing rays into the sky…a desperate attempt to remain as we were.

She broke away from the kiss to fall back into the bed…to stare unblinkingly at me…her face smiling and her eyes clouded. I felt tears erupt again as I held her face gently…that warm feeling of her skin now replaced by the coldness of death…

I sat there, clutching her face as I whispered her name over and over again…the name that now resonated throughout me…

"Anya…" Ithilgalad woke up as though he sensed the sorrow and wailed…probably for her…the same wails that were trapped within me…

She had left me.

She had passed on…

I staggered out of the room to find everyone waiting there…from Séregon to the Lady. From the looks on their faces, it was clear that they knew something had happened. I smiled as I bowed before the Lady who was looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. I turned to Ithilwen who stood there with her hands around the little Síladiel. Her eyes turned to gaze into mine.

She was asking me if Anya was alive. I lowered my eyes as I turned to the Lady who I presumed knew the answer already. The steady gaze from her cerulean eyes seemed to reaffirm my beliefs.

"She has passed on into the veiled halls of Mandos." Her voice was soft. I heard Olwen gasp as Ithilwen sat there as still as a block of stone. She looked up at me asking me if the Lady was right. I merely closed my eyes as tears trickled down.

"No!" I heard her say as she rushed towards the room where my beloved Anya now lay…lifeless and cold. There were wails from inside and I knew Ithilwen had crumbled at the sight inside. The rest of them rushed inside as I stood there in front of Lady Galadriel who stood immobile as her eyes bore into my mind and heart.

"I do not offer any words of condolence. For I know no words shall bring her back." I looked up to find the Lady smile at me…a sad smile…as though she knew what I went through.

"But I want you to understand that you will never be alone in this ordeal, Haldir." My eyes widened as I saw the lady stand there with open arms. For the first time in many years, I fell into her embrace and cried…I cried like a child as she cradled me with as much motherly affection as I could ask for. I wept as I felt all the sadness bottled up inside me come out.

That day…I cried for her…Anya who had left me…my Laurelin.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Here ends the story proper. But there is an epilogue on its way. So, please do read on and post your reviews!

- Anarya of Lorien.


	29. Beneath the boughs of Lorien

A.N: I would like to thank the following reviewers… 

**Elven Script: **I was a bit late in the posting too. So, I have not the right to blame you, my friend. But I am very happy and gratified that you decided to post a review. And the muffins are cute!

**Muddie21: **Heard ye! Heard ye! And here's your epilogue. Hope you like it!

**Valinor's Twilight: **don't worry my friend. You'll be just fine! Just believe in your story.

**Mizz samoa: **Thank you for such a glowing compliment. Your words are treasured and I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoy this one as well. And thanks for thinking so greatly of me. I am touched.

**Sister kitty: **Oh sure! I would never dream of leaving my dear readers out in the dark! Here's the chapter that has long been awaited. Hope you enjoy it!

**Werecanigeteyeslikethose: **Cool name you have got! I am sorry I made you cry. Here… (Hands out a tissue.)

**Uptowngirl48: **Thanks! And please don't cry! I hope the epilogue would make you happy.

**Lady Seiryu: **are you a fan of Fushigi Yuugi? I love that series! And I am writing a fiction in it. I am not sure when I will post it but I assure you, I will post it for certain. And dry your tears my friend! The epilogue is here!

**I also thank all the people who shall review this chapter as well! And thanks to all those people who have me in their esteemed list of Favorite author or favorite story. Hannon lle. The experience was a pleasurable one!**

**I have also posted a one chapter fic titled "Back Home". Be sure to read it too!**

**- Anarya of Lorien.**

Now that all is settled, let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer:_**

Okay! You know the drill! I don't own LoTR and the elves aren't my minions. And Morgoth is not my first cousin once removed and No! Sauron is NOT my betrothed! So there people!

Thoughts or dreams are in _Italics_

- Anarya of Lorien

CRYSTAL DREAMS

* * *

**Epilogue (Beneath the boughs of Lorien)**

Haldir's Point of view:

I smiled as I watched Ithilgalad load our bags into the ships that awaited us there. We were finally going back.

"Here Ithilgalad. Can you place this with the other things?" I turned to find Ithilwen stand there with her hands holding onto a small elfling…a small girl whose hair glowed golden. Beside her stood Séregon.

"You do have a proper introduction ready for Meril, Séregon. Don't you?" I heard Ithilwen ask him warily. He merely smiled as he nodded his head.

"I am in league with the great Finwe now!" Ithilwen rolled her eyes as all of us laughed.

"Let us hope that your children don't fight like the sons of Finwe, Uncle Séregon!" Ithilgalad joked.

"Aha! I don't have sons Ithilgalad! Be glad for that! All I have are Síladiel and Malriel." He turned to his eldest daughter who smiled at him as she hugged Ithilwen from behind.

"I couldn't ask for more." He said content prominent in his words. I smiled, my thoughts lingering on her…the one I hoped to meet.

The lady had already left for the Undying lands…along with the other Ring bearers and now, we were traveling with the Lord. He was standing there, deep in conversation with Cirdan, the lord of the Falathrim. He then turned to us,

"It is time, don't you think?" I smiled as I bowed before Cirdan. He smiled at me and then turned to the others,

"The ship shall leave Mithlond in a little while. I would advise you to board the ship now." He said his voice gentle. Ithilgalad walked ahead and climbed the plank that led to the ship's deck.

Lord Celeborn turned around to smile at him.

"I hope you're excited, Ithilgalad." My son smiled as he turned to me,

"I am. But I daresay there is a person who is more excited than any of us, more than Uncle Séregon."

I smiled as I shook my head. It amazed me sometimes how wise my son could be. It had been centuries since she had left and now, Ithilgalad stood grown and mature. I was proud to say that he was my deputy in the border duties…and had we remained any further, he would have surpassed me in ranks.

We had been to many places together…from the halls of Minas Tirith to the pits of Dol Guldur. And in all these years, I had seen her in him.

He had asked me many times about her, when he was an elfling. It had stung my heart when he had asked me where his mother was. The fact that Olwen and Ithilwen had always been there for him consoled me…but this was a small price to pay for the joy we were to face now.

I was a little guilty in knowing that our son had missed his mother in the years that he needed her the most…I hoped he would forgive her. I had aided him in that act by telling him how beautiful his mother had been and how she had rued her parting…how she would be waiting for him in the Hither Shores…rousing his curiosity…and his respect.

"All aboard!" I heard him shout as I helped Malriel board the ship. She smiled as she pulled me down and kissed my cheek affectionately. I smiled as I hugged her back and kissed her cheek in return.

I was feeling happier by the moment. Soon, we would be there…I would see her…I smiled as I felt the ship move, her anchor now released.

I felt Ithilwen's eye on me and I turned to her to find her smiling at me. One person, who knew the entire story…of my Laurelin…of my Anya.

If there was any time when I was so pleasantly nervous, I did not remember it. I couldn't wait for the ship to lay anchor and the planks to be positioned. I could discern many elves standing there in the harbors of Eldamar…many of my colleagues and many friends…yet my eyes strained to catch a glimpse of her. In all those elves, her form eluded my vision.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find the Lord stand there, a smile on his lips.

"Calm down." I smiled embarrassed as I turned back towards the shoreline… the Lady was there. So were many other Nobles…yet…her form alone I could not ascertain. Was she still in the Halls of Mandos? But wasn't three centuries long enough a wait? I sighed as I turned back to find all my friends throng the deck.

"Ai Elbereth! I see the Lady!" I heard Séregon shout. I turned to find the Lady stand there, in her silver robes… her golden hair dancing in the wind.

She raised her hand in acknowledgement as we slowly disembarked the ship.

As soon as I felt the sandy ground beneath my feet, I had a deep sense of satisfaction. We were truly home now…yet though my heart rejoiced at this venture, a part of it felt a little let down…she had not come. Was she still in the Halls of Waiting? I did not know the answer.

I smiled at the lady and bowed down before her.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." She said her voice just as I remembered it. The same soothing gentleness.

"Mae Govannen, Hiril nin." I replied, kissing her hand. She smiled as she gently raised my head to gaze into my eyes.

"Your time has finally come, has it not, Haldir?" I smiled as I nodded.

"Ada! You cannot leave us like tha-" he stopped abruptly as he stared at the Lady Galadriel with wide eyes.

"My lady!" he cried as he rushed towards her and hugged her. After all…she had raised him in infancy!

"You have grown, Ithilgalad." She remarked as she turned to me, her hands stroking my son affectionately. I remembered how she had done the same for me when I was young."

"You must be dying to meet her!" she smiled as her hold around my son tightened. Ithilgalad spoke for us.

"Yes! I can't wait to see Naneth. Ada tells me she was very beautiful. He takes immense pleasure in provoking my curiosity." I grinned at my son as the rest from our party joined us.

"Mae Dollen, Galadriel." The Lady smiled as she bowed before Lord Celeborn. They then turned to us.

"A feast has been set up in the city of Tuna for the arrival of the Lord of the Golden Woods. And I daresay…you shall find the food here truly filling." She looked around, her eyes truly content.

"Milady…if I may be excused…I am not that hungry." I said, not wanting to sound so rude but unable to help myself. Her eyes rested on me as she smiled.

"That is understandable. But you shall not be excused from attending a feast laid out by Finarfin himself. I would request you to be patient Haldir." I smiled apologetically as she turned around and led the way to fair Tuna that rested in the cleft of Calacirya.

The feast was unlike any I had attended in Lothlórien…or anywhere in Arda for that matter. The elves sang songs in the tongue of the Noldo as we ate and drank. My head snapped at every elleth who traipsed my way…hoping that she might be here. But I did see neither Laurelin nor Anya. I was puzzled. Had she a newer form now that she was once more in Aman?

It confused and scared me. Had I already passed her by without knowing? But then didn't the Lady remark at how her brothers looked the same? Then…where was she?

Once the feasting was over, the Noldo who were our brethren showed us to our rooms. Spacious quarters that seemed way more beautiful than the fair talans of Lothlórien. My room had a balcony that looked out into the sea and a small terrace that was domed with spirals…a beautiful gazebo that let in light in the most alluring manner. The bed in my room was huge and had deep blue spreads in velvet with silver coverlets in satin. The walls were in a glorious shade of lilac with paintings and tapestry that would engage me for hours at end. There was also a small library full of books. Since I did understand the high tongue of the Noldor, I did find the collection interesting. I was examining a deep blue tapestry that showed Varda Elentári creating the stars from the dews of laurelin…

I sighed as I gently ran my fingers over the velvety surface of the fabled tree…_Laurelin._

There was a knock at the door and I snapped back to reality.

I walked to the door and opened it to find an elleth stand there, her gray eyes mirroring mine and her golden tress shining with a glittering tiara. It took me a while to control my shock…

"Naneth?" I asked, not believing my eyes that my mother was still here. She smiled as she nodded.

"Haldir…you have grown." She remarked as she hugged me. I smiled as I embraced her. She drew away from the embrace and held my hands in hers.

"I cannot believe you are the same elf who I…" her eyes saddened suddenly as she released my hand and her face was downcast.

"You are not to blame, nana." I said as I took my hands in mine and led her inside. I knew she was probably worried about leaving me when I was a child to sail onto the undying lands to wait for my father who had fallen in battle.

"Oh Haldir! I cannot believe it is you! You look so much like your father!" I smiled as my thoughts traveled to my son. He did look like me a lot…would she remark in the same way?

"Naneth…" she smiled understandingly.

"The Lady told me everything. I am sorry I wasn't around…I could have stopped most of this misfortune." She looked around…

"Where is Ithilgalad?" she asked, her voice bubbling with earnestness. I smiled as I seated her on the couch and walked towards my door to fetch my son.

The meeting between my mother and my son was cheerful. They seemed to bond well from the very start and I smiled as I watched my son listen to my mother remark about my childhood antics and my son rolling on the floor with laughter.

There was another knock at the door and this time though it was my brother Orophin.

"The Lady wants to meet you and she asked you to bring Ithilgalad along." Then he stopped mid-sentence when he saw our mother sit there, looking at him with a graceful smile on her lips. There was a shout of 'Nana' as he rushed forward to hug her. I rolled my eyes though I couldn't help but feel glad at this reunion. When both he and Rumil were there, I took my leave with Ithilgalad.

We waited outside the lady's room, my heart racing as I stood there, my hands shaking a little. Was she inside with the lady?

"_Come in, Haldir." _I heard her voice in my head. From the way Ithilgalad nodded, it was obvious that she had asked him to come in as well. We walked in to what seemed like a huge hall where she sat with Lord Celeborn in raiment of shimmering white. She smiled as she beckoned us closer.

"It seems as though there is an errand for you, Haldir. You must go to the gardens of Lorien for me. Will you, Haldir?" She said seriously. I felt a little crest fallen. It was apparent that the four of us were the only people in the room. I nodded as I bowed before her. I raised my head and turned to Ithilgalad. She smiled as though understanding what I had meant to ask.

"Ithilgalad will be coming with you as well." She said smiling. I smiled in return and bowing once more before them, I turned around and when we were just a few steps away from the door, I turned around and looked at her. She was still smiling at me.

"_The errand, Haldir." _I heard her voice in my head. I turned around and walked away without turning around another time. True to her word, there was Séregon who was waiting outside with a scroll in his hand. He smiled at me as he handed the scroll to me.

"You can hand this over to one of the attendants in Lorien." He said. I nodded as I placed the scroll inside my cloak and turned to Ithilgalad.

He was ready as usual and then I turned to Séregon. He motioned towards our steeds that had traveled with us to the Undying lands being Elven steeds themselves.

"Galu, Haldir." (Good Luck, Haldir.)

I smiled as I mounted my steed and with Ithilgalad beside me, rode to the fair gardens of Lorien.

* * *

Haldir's Point of view:

The ride was indeed quite pleasant. There was lesser fatigue here than what we would have encountered in the shores of Middle-Earth. As we neared the gardens, I couldn't help but slow down to take in the beauty of the place. It was similar to Lothlórien just how a small potted garden is similar to a meticulous garden. There were archways formed by the intertwining branches of the trees on either side of the path through which I led my mount.

"The gardens of Lorien are indeed beautiful." I heard Ithilgalad remark as we walked along the path. I was to hand the message to any attendant that I might see in Lorien and surprisingly the gardens were empty.

"Is this where the Valar come to rest when they are weary of the world, ada?" I smiled as I nodded.

"The gardens are huge! But there is no one at sight! How strange!" he was truly my son. He seemed to read my thoughts out loud.

"I think I'll mount my horse and go on ahead. If that's fine with you…" I smiled at him as I nodded again.

As soon as my son had galloped away along the seemingly never-ending path, I saw a glimmer of silver and gray as an attendant stood there, her black hair shining with jewels.

"Excuse me?" I started hesitantly. She turned around and smiled at me a she bowed.

"Yes…you must be Haldir. I was told you bring a message with you?" I nodded, affirming her question as I held the scroll. She took it from me gracefully and bowed once more.

"Thank you. You may stay in our gardens if you wish. This place brings healing and refreshment…and…" her green eyes bore into me. I knew she could read my thoughts. Probably she was like the Lady or perhaps she was a Maia.

"You seem to need it."

I smiled as I nodded. She turned around and walked away into the mists that seemed to cloud parts of the garden. I turned around towards the path and walked to my horse. It struck me then that Ithilgalad had rode on ahead of me. I climbed my steed and nudged his flanks.

Was this the place of healing? Then…was she here? I shook my head as I smiled. She was probably in Mandos…still waiting.

I sighed as I located the palomino steed of my son tethered to one of the trees by the path. I dismounted my horse and walked to the tree, tethering my mount as well. I could hear the sound of my son's laughter and the distant sounds of another elleth. For some reason my heart pounded.

I walked towards the sound to find my son and another elleth with brown hair which was adorned with strings of mithril, with her back towards me. We were in a garden with well laid lawns and a silver fountain which resembled an elleth pouring water from a ewer. Our eyes met and my son stood up from the stone bench on which he was seated.

"It took you long enough ada!" he exclaimed throwing the elleth a smile as he said it. She stood up and it seemed like she was smiling at Ithilgalad. Her silver and blue robe glimmered and shone. Her hands held my son's cheek gently as she caressed him. Then, slowly she turned around and stared right at me.

The breeze that blew gently failed to cool the flush of my cheeks. She smiled at me as her brown eyes slowly filled with tears. Her form still like the mortal one who had stolen my heart…except for her ears that resembled that of the Eldalie.

"As lû ann, Haldir. It has been long."

I smiled as I walked towards her as she stood there with her arms held wide.

Finally…she was here…with me.

* * *

Author's Note: 

And so we have reached the end of this tale. I hope you have enjoyed reading this tale as much as I had enjoyed writing it.

I would like to thank all the people who have read my story and have been my supporters through rough seas and calm.

Hannon lle. A tirio lle athan gaer, nuin sila el galad. (Thank you. And see you beyond the sea, under the light of the stars.)

- Anarya of Lorien.


End file.
